


Апокриф

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Дин и Сэм не братья. В мире не существует ничего сверхъестественного. Сэм болен шизофренией, и Джон нанимает Дина присматривать за ним. У Дина и Сэма начинается роман, который осложняется болезнью Сэма. В бреду Сэму кажется, что Дин — его брат, и они охотятся на монстров.





	1. Сэм

**Author's Note:**

> События сериала учитываются, но трактуются иначе. В финале смерть персонажа.  
> От автора: благодарю за медицинские консультации Faith S. и lissa23; Addie Dee за волшебный арт, моральную поддержку и помощь, Анарду, фрутти и Fly за то, что они есть, Белого кролика за ожившие сцены, Дитрих за интерес — без вас я бы не смогла написать этот фик.  
> Фик написан на ББ-2010.

_Мы бредем сквозь самих себя, встречая разбойников, призраков, великанов, стариков, юношей, жен, вдов, братьев по духу, но всякий раз встречая самих себя._  
Дж. Джойс «Улисс».

[Трейлер](https://youtu.be/yA-cOCtCb4g)|[Семейный альбом](http://tanka-moreva.diary.ru/p138269258.htm)|[Послесловие автора](https://youtu.be/fo6i5W1hbtE)

Доктор Фуллер с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел на Дина.

— Вы всерьез, молодой человек, собираетесь его забрать? В теперешнем состоянии? Когда он не отличает реальность от бреда? Из бокса? Неужели вы считаете, что я его так просто отпущу?

— Когда я его привез, док, ему требовался лишь осмотр. Обычный осмотр — он таких прошел тысячу. И только у вас его приковали к кровати.

— Он опасен для окружающих. Совершенно очевидно, началась паранойяльная фаза. Причем, бред...

— ...имеет логичное объяснение — вашу нимфоманку, разгуливающую по больнице в халате сиделки. Форман, кажется…

— Он напал на меня, если вы забыли.

Дин бы все отдал, чтобы о досадном недоразумении забыл сам Фуллер и при каждом удобном случае не напоминал. Сэмми просто ошибся.

— Только потому, док, что решил, будто вы монстр.

— Замечательный довод, молодой человек, — психиатр улыбнулся, словно рассматривал чрезвычайно интересную карту больного, а не человека, — боюсь, вы себе не представляете... а если он нападет на кого-нибудь, там, снаружи? — он мотнул головой в сторону окна.

— Не нападет, док, я прослежу. В конце концов, это моя работа.

Фуллер скривился.

— Ваша работа! Несмотря на опыт работы медбратом, пятилетний кажется, вы не врач. Бумаги для перевода готовы, ваш брат получит отличную помощь, обещаю. А вам следует успокоиться, вы взвинчены и необъективны.

Дин рубанул ладонью воздух, но голос остался спокойным.

— Перевода не будет.

— Будет, молодой человек. Пациент и вы не в том состоянии, чтобы выбирать...

— Значит, выбирать будет суд.

Дин произнес это с нажимом, как последний аргумент. Хотя самым последним был, пожалуй, звонок на сотовый. Он сто раз пытался набрать знакомый номер и каждый раз его сбрасывал.

Он справится сам. Нельзя Сэма оставлять этим равнодушным людям. Даже если он будет приходить в себя раз в году, то не в этих стенах, ежась от одиночества и полной беспомощности.

— Бога ради... не думаете же вы, будто напугали меня?

Дин улыбнулся.

— На суде, док, я обязательно упомяну о многочисленных нарушениях в вашей больнице, начиная с дисциплины и заканчивая гигиеной.

— Не передергивайте, ничего криминального…

— Ничего? Тогда скажите, пожалуйста, почему в ваш морг может попасть любой пациент? Почему пациентке удалось украсть у дежурной сестры ключи, напялить халат и шататься по больнице в часы отбоя? Что делает ваш персонал по ночам вообще? И я еще не спрашиваю, док, про те лекарства, которыми вы накачали моего брата, и которые явно не пошли ему на пользу. Я вчиню вам иск за причинение морального и физического ущерба. Иск не на один миллион. И обязательно приглашу в суд вашего коллегу из Вашингтона, наблюдающего Сэма больше пяти лет. Если вы, док, пойдете на принцип, я вас уничтожу.

— Бред и блеф. Вы в ярости и сами не понимаете, что несете.

Дин перестал улыбаться. И произнес, чеканя каждое слово:

— Как ближайший родственник, наделенный всеми юридическими правами, я запрещаю вам перевозить Сэма куда-либо. И вообще лечить его.

— И что дальше? — Фуллер цедил слова с плохо скрываемой яростью. — Вы его заберете. И только прервете лечение. Состояние будет ухудшаться, ремиссии станут краткими. Вы убьете своего брата. Если не дадите мне его спасти.

Бессмысленный разговор. Если Фуллер не перестанет спорить, если не подпишет бумаги, а те, что готовит для перевода, не отправит в корзину, Дин просто выкрадет Сэма. Выкрадет, позвонит Джону, и пару недель можно будет провести в платной больнице имени Кеннеди. Уж там точно не Гленвуд Спрингз. А потом махнуть во Флориду, пусть сейчас не сезон, но все равно: девочки в бикини у бассейнов, океан. Сэм любит девочек в бикини. Хотя порой стесняется знакомиться, стесняется его, Дина. 

— Я не могу вас так просто отпустить, — добавил Аарон Фуллер и начал потирать левую руку будто бы бессознательным жестом.

Этот жест разозлил Дина до чертиков. Док тычет ему крохотным порезом, как доказательством опасности Сэма. Этот порез давно затянулся и зажил — Дин сам его обрабатывал.  
Сэм не псих. Он почти нормальный. И он никогда и никому не угрожал.

И вообще...

Правая ладонь непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Плевал он на суд. Дин закипал, готовый двинуть дока, а силы у него не отнимать, недаром в два счета скрутил шизанутую сучку Форман, решившую поиграть с Сэмми в монстров. Двинет легко, прямым ударом в подбородок. Док отрубится. Дин позвонит секретарю и скажет, что доктор Фуллер отдыхает и просит не беспокоить до утра. Свяжет его и заткнет рот. Уничтожит бумаги, состряпает новые. Подделает подпись или заставит подписать…  
И увезет Сэма.

Фуллер не был телепатом, но угрозу почувствовал.

— Вы не сможете обеспечить ему должный уход, — упрекнул он Дина.

Дин пожал плечами. Как же он устал.

— Раньше как-то мог.

— Учтите, — док злобно сверкнул глазами, — я переговорю с вашим отцом. Ему следует знать, что вы потеряли всякую адекватность восприятия. Скоро у вас отберут права распоряжаться здоровьем Сэма.

— А это уже не ваше дело, — огрызнулся Дин. — Пришлите бумаги в мотель. Я забираю Сэма прямо сейчас.

— Я прикажу, чтобы все приготовили.

— Я сам! — вырвалось у Дина.

Сэму только не хватало посторонних после стресса с той сучкой.

Фуллер хотел возразить, но Дин взглядом пресек попытку сказать даже слово.

— Я не знаю, кто больший псих, — выдохнул доктор, — вы или он.

— Я повторяю, Сэм не опасен. А вот меня злить не надо.

— Надеюсь больше никогда не увидеть ни вас, ни вашего брата.

— Взаимно, док.

Дин развернулся и толкнул дверь. Сэм наверняка в панике.

Дин отлично помнил тот прокуренный бар в Пало-Альто и позднюю осень две тысячи пятого. Он тогда выпил три бутылки пива и на бильярде выиграл сотню баксов. Трезво, да-да трезво, несмотря на четвертую бутылку, прикинул: а сто баксов в день — плохой доход, да и нестабильный. Можно, конечно, записаться на турнир по покеру и попытаться сорвать банк…  
А можно просто устроиться на работу. Да и квалификацию он подтвердил, собственно, ее и отмечал в баре.  
Отмечал? Скорее справлял поминки по прежнему образу жизни и по мечте. Но ради семьи можно и подождать исполнения желаний. А семье сейчас срочно требовались деньги. И он, единственный дееспособный мужик, собирался обеспечить и мать, которая не справлялась в последнее время с делами, хоть и скрывала это, и сестру — а той скоро в колледж, и кто-то должен оплачивать ее счета. Как и лечение отца.

Руфус, в прошлом деловой партнер отца, поручился за Дина. И утром самолет унесет его в Вашингтон, на собеседование. Если оно пройдет удачно, то ему светит адская работенка с весьма неприличным окладом и возможность в будущем стать врачом.

Руфус так и сказал за стаканчиком «Джонни Уокер Блю»: «Год-два, Дин, накопишь деньжат — а зачем тебе тратиться, если кормежка бесплатна? — и можешь заниматься, чем захочешь. Хоть назад в университет, хоть за стойку бара к матери протирать стаканы и трепать языком с посетителями. У тебя будут деньги, будет и свобода выбора. Да и сестренка дай бог подцепит в колледже парня, выйдет замуж, и ее счета станут не твоей головной болью».

Не сказать, что Дин обрадовался такому способу освободиться от счетов сестры, но ему пришлось промолчать — работа была нужна позарез.

А теперь приходилось праздновать первый шаг к свободе.

Джон Винчестер появился в баре за полночь, и Дин не знал еще, что иногда судьба принимает облик чуть помятого жизнью мужика с хитрыми, пусть и добрыми глазами. Ничего не ойкнуло, не замерло внутри, инстинкты молчали, и вечер катился своим чередом. Дин с Джоном погоняли вничью шары и проставили друг другу по пиву, да так бы и разошлись, не окажись Дин на стоянке в ту минуту, когда Джон скручивал одного парня, защелкивая наручники, и не видел, как сзади в него целился другой.

Дальнейшие события вышли слишком хаотичными, и утром Дин помнил лишь обрывки. Кажется, он метнул недопитую бутылку и попал прямо в пушку. Ту вырвало из руки нападавшего. Парень развернулся, желая разобраться с неожиданной помехой, рванул вперед; под тусклым светом фонаря блеснуло лезвие, но Дин не стал ждать нападения и точным апперкотом отправил противника в нокаут.

— Хороший удар, — оценил Джон, — спасибо за помощь.

И протянул руку. Его противник лежал на земле лицом вниз с заведенными за спину руками в наручниках. 

— Мать твою, хотелось бы узнать, что здесь происходит? — Дин не собирался, не разобравшись, жать руку славному парню Джону.

— Поимка преступников. Эти господа в федеральном розыске, и за их голову назначена крупная награда. Я охотник за головами.

— Прикольная у тебя профессия, старик, — Дин все-таки пожал протянутую руку. — Адреналина не хватает? Или ты так отдыхаешь от скучной семейной жизни?

— Мой сын болен, — просто ответил Джон.

— И это его вылечит? — пьяно хмыкнул Дин. Потому что бред же. Или не бред? А вдруг Джон — псих? И ему надо вымещать свою боль на других, пусть и на отбросах общества? Сын болен, а эти твари — здоровые. Жить им и жить. Несправедливо.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джон, — это его не вылечит.

— Тогда в чем смысл?

— Я не могу его вылечить, но я могу облегчить ему жизнь. Деньгами. Обычной работой таких комиссионных не заработаешь, а шельмовать — я пас.

Это как раз — правильно и понятно. Настолько правильно, что Дин помог погрузить преступников в пикап Винчестера. И даже не потрудился потребовать доказательств.

— Хочешь прокатиться со мной? Заодно потолкуем о твоей доле награды?

Честное предложение, но, хотя Дин и нуждался в деньгах, он помотал головой. Самолет. Собеседование. И отшутился:

— Если меня не возьмут на работу, готов стать твоим напарником. Если, конечно, дело прибыльное.

Они махнулись телефонами. Скорее всего, из-за симпатии, установившейся за этот краткий разговор, чем собираясь на самом деле пересекаться в будущем. 

Засыпая, Дин долго гадал: сколько же могут заплатить за пойманного бандита? Вычитал оттуда дорожные расходы и расходы на медицинскую страховку. Заодно вспомнил про такой ужас, как заполнение налоговой декларации. Ну уж нет! Постоянные разъезды, бары и шантрапа? Лучше Вашингтон и частная психиатрическая больница на семьдесят пациентов, чем жизнь в дороге.

По крайней мере, тогда он еще охотно верил в это.

Собеседование прошло удачно. Физические данные Дина, колледж и успешный год в медицинской школе, а также квалификационные экзамены — пропуск в любую больницу медбратом или санитаром — произвели приятное впечатление.

Руфус замолвил словечко в частной психиатрической клинике, где ночь пациенту обходится в четыре сотни, и где врачи зарабатывают к тому же на амбулаторном приеме. Руфус дал понять: если повезет и Дина прикрепят к врачу с хорошей практикой, то за год–два он решит все свои финансовые проблемы. Заодно получит необходимый опыт и вернется в медицинскую школу не зеленым растяпой. Еще до того, как стать интерном, твердо будет знать, какую специализацию выбрать.

Клиника, окруженная парком, находилась в черте города. Несомненный плюс. Как и наличие весьма симпатичных медсестер — с одной Дин сразу же познакомился. Кармен. Красивая, черноволосая, словно сошедшая с рекламного проспекта «Добро пожаловать на Гавайи». С мягкой улыбкой и лучистыми глазами. Номер телефона достался без боя: девушка не ломалась, сразу дав понять, что Дин ей нравится, и после дежурства, когда она отдохнет, можно запросто выбраться поужинать или выпить по коктейлю в баре.

Помощник главврача порекомендовал неплохое агентство, где пообещали найти квартиру недорого и быстро.

Дин словно поймал удачу за хвост. Вашингтон говорил «добро пожаловать», и, хотя никто еще не сказал твердого «да», он точно знал — его возьмут в штат. Знал и не дергался.

Но в пятницу утром в назначенный час главврач, Дикон, оказался занят. Перед Дином извинились и попросили подождать в коридоре. Где он и познакомился с Сэмом.

После чего все полетело кувырком.

Дин до сих пор помнит, где впервые увидел Сэма: у кофейного аппарата.

Да-да, у обычного кофейного аппарата крутился долговязый парень, обыденный и неуместный в дорогой клинике — ни на персонал, ни на пациента не похожий. В кедах, старых затертых джинсах, фланелевой рубашке, из-под которой проглядывала темная футболка, и в джинсовой куртке. Ходячая реклама среднего запада. Сэм огорченно смотрел на автомат, проглотивший пригоршню мелочи, но так и не поделившийся порцией кофе, а автомат в ответ невозмутимо хранил молчание.

Дин без слов отодвинул Сэма в сторону и кулаком показал адской машине, где ее место. Сразу раздались правильные звуки: выехал стаканчик, заблокировалось стекло, потек кофе.

— Я люблю со сливками и сахаром, — произнес Сэм, когда Дин протянул ему кофе. Произнес очень виноватым тоном, будто ему стыдно за любовь к сладкому.

— Сейчас попробуем, — Дин выбрал нужную программу, выгреб из кармана шесть четвертаков. — Только попробуй выдать не то, — пригрозил автомату, как последний придурок. Но стоящий рядом Сэм смотрел с такой благодарностью, и это с лихвой все окупало.

Автомат фыркнул, но заказанный кофе выдал.

— Давай меняться, — предложил Дин, — я люблю правильный кофе.

— Правильный — горький, — объяснил Сэм, отдавая стаканчик. — Вот, держи, почти не остыл.

— Хорошо. Бери свой, неправильный.

— Я просто не могу горький, у меня и так после лекарств горчит во рту.

Дин поперхнулся.

— Ты болен?

Сэм выглядел нормальным. Обычным — такого запросто встретишь на улице.

— Гонишь. Не верю.

В ответ — грустная улыбка:

— Хотел бы и я не верить. Но если выбирать из двух принципов: монстры существуют или я шизик, — какой ты выберешь?

— Монстры, разумеется, существуют! — нашелся Дин. — Ты видел, как разнесло бедняжку Дрю? Кто бы мог подумать, что такая девчушка станет похожа на булочку с фермы?

— Я серьезно, старик.

— А уж как я серьезно! Стыдно признаться, но я в детстве дрочил на воспламеняющую взглядом!

Теперь поперхнулся Сэм. И покраснел.

— Только не говори, что ты девственник и истинно верующий. До брака не расслабляешься даже с помощью руки.

Сэм долго кашлял и плевался кофе. А потом выпалил как на духу:

— Мне двадцать два года. Меня зовут Сэм, я не девственник. И у меня была девушка.

— Двадцать шесть. Дин. Рад. Пройдет, — скороговоркой произнес Дин, и Сэм ошарашенно уставился на него. 

— Ну чего? 

— Рад? Пройдет?

— Рад, что ты о хоум-ране знаешь не только из бейсбольных репортажей.

Сэм улыбнулся:

— А что тогда должно пройти?

— Смущение, когда ты говоришь или думаешь о сексе.

— Да не смущаюсь я! — возмутился Сэм. Но возмутился несерьезно, просто не мог не ответить на подначивание.

Они стояли, щурясь в утренних лучах редкого для вечно пасмурного Вашингтона солнца. Сэм цедил кофе небольшими глотками, поддерживая бумажный стаканчик левой рукой, а правую засунул в карман куртки. Нескованный, естественный и очень простой — нормальный. 

Хоть они и не соревновались, Дин допил кофе первым. Скомкал стаканчик и метким броском отправил его в урну.

— А почему ты сказал: «Была девушка»? Вы расстались? — необдуманно бросил Дин, и Сэм замер. Глядя на подрагивающий стаканчик, Дин трижды обозвал себя придурком. Конечно расстались, а скорее всего, девушка бросила Сэма. Классика жанра: разбитое сердце, уныние. А здесь неплохие психологи, наверное.

— Я не хотел лезть, — неловко извинился Дин, стаканчик дернулся, немного кофе пролилось на рукав Сэма. Дин поднял глаза, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. И испугался, сам не понимая чего. Идиллия окончательно растаяла: молчание не только не объединяло, как минуту назад, но и стало давить. Дин хотел отшутиться, но будто нарочно ничего на ум не приходило, и когда он наконец решил, что лучше помалкивать, Сэм промямлил:

— Она сгорела в пожаре.

Дин вздрогнул.

— Мне жаль, — вполне искренне произнес он, — я придурок.

— Ты не знал, — пожал плечами Сэм. Отвернулся к окну.

Дин нутром чуял: вот сейчас молчать нельзя. Наоборот, сейчас надо вытянуть боль из Сэма. Облегчить ношу.

— Давно?

— Неделю назад, — глухо отозвался Сэм.

— На Хэллоуин? 

Конечно на Хэллоуин. Несчастные случаи и пожары чаще всего приходились на праздники.

Сэм покачал головой. И произнес невпопад:

— Второе ноября. Проклятый день.

— Проклятый?

— Да.

Значит, пожар случился второго ноября. И у Сэма, видимо, стресс, вина, кошмары, бессонница — ерунда. Можно выдохнуть с облегчением.

Дин протянул руку, дотрагиваясь до плеча Сэма.

— Здесь тебе помогут.

— Нет, Дин, — Сэм повернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза ясным, лучистым взглядом. — Мне нужна не просто помощь. Я видел…

— Что же? 

— Нет… ничего…

Сэм растерянно сморгнул и отвел взгляд. Дин, почуяв, как Сэм замыкается, будто его поймали с поличным и теперь накажут, резко обернулся. И застыл сам: к ним спешил его новый знакомый — Джон Винчестер. 

— Дин из Пало-Альто, — Джон добродушно протянул руку, — не ожидал тебя тут встретить.

— Аналогично, — Дин моргнул, вернул рукопожатие. — Пришли за Макмерфи или за Рэдчет?

— План по нарушителям на этой неделе я выполнил, поэтому Макмерфи и Рэдчет ничего не грозит.

Дин натянуто улыбнулся. Если бы он думал, прежде чем ляпать очередную глупость, то лучше бы прикусил язык. 

— Отец вместе со мной, — вмешался Сэм.

Дин с приклеенной улыбкой — от нее сводило скулы — перевел взгляд с Джона на Сэма и обратно. Неужели бывают такие совпадения? 

— Да, — кивнул Джон, прищуриваясь. — А ты устраиваешься на работу?

Джон не спросил, работает ли тут Дин, значит, хорошо знает персонал. Часто бывает в клинике? Знаком с кем-то? Уж не он ли тот посетитель главврача, не из-за него ли Дин гуляет по коридору? И почему Джон так напряженно ждет ответа?

Неприятный холодок пополз по лопаткам. Заинтересованность Джона и слова, которые Сэм не успел произнести, говорили о многом. Как и сам Сэм. Он наклонил голову, челка упала на лоб, прикрывая глаза. Рука с кофе не дрожала, и то хорошо. 

— Если нужно, могу помочь с работой, — добавил Джон, — замолвить слово или предложить что-нибудь повыгодней, чем Дикон. 

Дружелюбие Джона настораживало. Даже больше, оно очень сильно напрягало.

— Спасибо, но я как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

Сэм тем временем с интересом разглядывал кеды и снова потягивал кофе. Синие стандартные кеды с белыми шнурками против черных ботинок Дина. Сэмов кофе наверняка остыл и на вкус помои помоями. Найдется ли у него еще шесть четвертаков?

Вызов к главврачу Дин воспринял, как избавление из ада, — ровно до той секунды, пока вслед за ним в кабинет не просочился Джон.

— Я нашел подходящего паренька, Дикки, — многозначительно сообщил он главврачу, и тот расцвел.

Дин понял, что попал, оглянулся, и его скрутило: Сэм потерянно стоял в коридоре, судорожно сжимая пустой стаканчик, и смотрел на него так, будто молил вернуться назад. 

Что тут происходит?  
Задать вопрос вслух он не успел, Джон закрыл дверь, отрезая от Сэма.

— Сэм не просто нуждается в психологической помощи, — подтвердил Дикон, и Дин не понял, как опустился на стул. — Он серьезно болен. Но ты же знаешь, медицина шагнула вперед, как и фармпромышленность. Слышал, да, про атипичные нейролептики? Хорошо. Мы перевели Сэма на препарат пролонгированного действия. Нужно делать укол раз в месяц. Возвращаться в колледж сейчас Сэму нежелательно, в клинике ему тоже не место — он и так здесь задержался, психоз снимали больше недели. Попутешествовать, набраться новых ощущений, впечатлений, для него сейчас так же важно, как и принимать лекарства. Солнце, чистый воздух, знакомства — все, чтобы он перестал чувствовать себя ущербным, перестал бояться университетских городков. Одно но…

Дин сидел на краешке стула, сам того не замечая. Дикон рассказывал о каком-то незнакомом ему Сэме, Дин и забыл, что познакомился с ним несколько минут назад и толком ничего о нем не знал. Кроме того, что отличный парень Джон — пройдоха и охотник за головами — его отец. Не знал, зато очень хорошо чувствовал, будто бы внутри находилась антенна, специально настроенная на Сэма. Дин и без нее умел определять эмоциональное состояние окружающих, но так сильно ощущать эмоции постороннего — не доводилось.

— Почему ты выбрал такую профессию, Дин? — вопрос застал его врасплох.

Дин прочистил горло:

— Чтобы помогать людям, сэр.

— Ты хочешь помочь Сэму?

 

Сэм, бледный и в испарине, пристегнутый ремнями, дернулся и не сразу узнал Дина. Вот от этого больно каждый раз, и Дин снова принялся считать вдохи и выдохи. Один, два, три…

Дошел до десяти, когда взгляд Сэма прояснился.

— Дин? Это ты? Точно ты? Ты не псих?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — Дин усмехнулся. Усмешка вышла кривоватая и горькая. Но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Пора валить отсюда.

Отщелкнуть ремни — раз плюнуть. Сперва правую руку. Левую Сэмми стал отстегивать сам. Все шло неплохо до тех пор, пока Сэм не замер. Пока его зрачки не расширились.

От этого тоже больно.

Дин тряхнул Сэма за плечи:

— Что? Что такое?

Сэм ожил. Но не успел Дин перевести дух, мол, пронесло, как Сэмми выдал:

— Слышишь? Сигнализация!

Дин, конечно, ничего такого не слышал. Лишь про себя крепким словцом помянул доктора Фуллера и его методы. Придется уходить в чем есть: он в белом халате поверх рубашки и джинсов, Сэм вообще в пижамных штанах, футболке и тапочках. Вряд ли Фуллер догадается прислать в мотель их вещи. Но лучше уж так, чем получить полноценную панику — Сэм еле держится.

Дин хлопнул себя по карману и поблагодарил небо. Как же хорошо, что ключи от машины с собой, а не в куртке.

«Шеви Импала» выделялась среди других машин в гараже Джона. И Дин сразу как вошел — уставился на нее.

— Нравится? — хмыкнул Джон.

— Еще бы! На ходу?

— Бегает как новая. Сейчас таких не делают. Экономят.

Он открыл капот.

— Полюбуйся. Восьмицилиндровый двигатель, четыреста двадцать лошадиных сил, разгоняется до ста двадцать миль в час.

Дин восхищенно присвистнул.

— Объем двигателя шесть и семь литров, — продолжил Джон.

Значит, жрет топливо нехило, как и остальные классические машины. Полбака уйдет миль за шестьдесят. 

Дин с трудом заставил себя перевести взгляд с Импалы на другие машины.

— Может тойота подойдет? — неуверенно поинтересовался он.

— Тебе же понравилась эта.

— Да, но за бензин платить не мне…

— Ерунда, парень. Не разорюсь.

И пока Дин молчал, Джон, порывшись в навесном шкафчике, достал ключи и вложил их ему в ладонь.

— Позаботься о ней.

Дин улыбнулся. Упертый Джон. Если что втемяшит в голову — не успокоится, пока не получит. Как недавно, увидев его с Сэмом в коридоре клиники, не добился согласия присмотреть за сыном, прокатиться вместе по Америке.

Условия Джон предложил сказочные: оклад лучше, чем у Дикона, плюс оплата всех расходов. Намекнул на помощь в будущем и с университетом, и с работой, и с семьей: о проблемах Дина знал Дикон, потому узнал и Джон. Дикон поддержал Джона, мол, после путешествия и после того, как Сэм адаптируется в любом городке, Дин может вернуться в клинику — такие работники им требуются всегда . Дин не очень-то поверил, что Дикону нужен именно он, но в то, что сможет вернуться — поверил. 

При других обстоятельствах Дин бы насторожился — не слишком ли замечательное предложение. Но здесь сработало другое.

— Сэм ни с кем так свободно не общался из посторонних, особенно после пожара, — объяснил свой поступок Джон. — Ты первый. Женщинам он тоже доверяет, но сиделок пугает кошмарами. Да и нужна ему не сиделка, а товарищ. Тот, кому можно доверять.

— Сейчас не восьмидесятые, парень, — добавил Дикон. — Сейчас шизофрения лечится. Но больной должен захотеть вернуться в социум. Должен снова научиться жить в обществе, устроиться на работу. Привыкнуть к своим кошмарам и проявить силу воли. И в твоих силах помочь. Реально помочь. Не каждому по чуть-чуть, а, не распыляясь, — одному и конкретному человеку.

Никто бы не устоял от такого напора, но, честно говоря, знакомство у кофейного автомата решило все. 

Недавно отгремела гроза и от влажных листьев на земле быстро намокли ноги. Облачно, темно, не видно даже луны, но тепло. Дин нажал кнопку на ключе, и у Импалы зажглись фары. Сэм в нерешительности остановился поодаль, посреди черных стволов деревьев, выделяясь белым пятном.

— Сэм, ты в порядке?

— Нет, — в голосе нотки сожаления, и неясно, пришел он в себя или еще во власти бреда.

— Поехали, мне надо выпить, — фраза почти безопасная, подойдет любому Сэму.

Дин привык, что их два. Привык, что нужно себя вести по-разному, как будто во вселенной существует два Дина: недоучившийся медик и Дин Винчестер — охотник на монстров.

Хотя если бы монстры существовали, он бы без вопросов их убивал.

— Дин, признай, просто признай, ты не в силах мне помочь.

И снова неясно, кто произносит эти слова. Его Сэм или его брат.

— Лекарства не помогают, ты должен смириться и отпустить меня. Возможно, предложение Фуллера о переводе — выход.

Дин расслабился. Это его Сэм. Слава Богу, сучка Форман со своей игрой не сильно навредила. У Сэма ясные мысли, даже слишком ясные:

— Я мешаю тебе жить своей жизнью, я мешаю отцу, вы жертвуете в пустоту. Мне уже не помочь.

— Прекрати, — не выдержал Дин. Он резок, но остановиться не мог. Слова потекли сами собой, быстрым речитативом, будто «отче наш»: — Всегда есть надежда. Всегда. Нет больных и здоровых, есть нестандартная реакция психики. Но даже если ты прав. Если все так? Ты бы сам смог отпустить? Неужели ты не остался бы со мной до конца? 

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я… 

— Именно. Поэтому ты выкинешь эту чушь из головы. Это мой выбор — остаться рядом, бог видит, я бы хотел, чтобы ты был рядом как можно дольше, хоть всю мою жизнь. А ты? Ты со мной?

Сэм отступил назад, выражения лица не разобрать, и Дин взмолился:

— Ну, старик, ты со мной? 

Сэм не смог не кивнуть в ответ:

— Да, я с тобой.

Открыл дверцу машины.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Дин, — тогда валим отсюда.

Куда угодно на Север, подальше от Оклахомы. Но сначала в Вашингтон.

Джон жил в Миннесоте, в небольшом городишке Виндоме. Вместе с новой семьей. Он дал Дину на раздумья неделю, и, чтобы не давить, увез сына домой.

И Дин оценил. Для приличия выждал сутки и приехал за Сэмом.

— Я думал, что Сэмми выдержит перелет, — вздохнул Джон. — И он терпел, пока мы не попали в зону турбулентности. Даже мне стало не по себе. Пассажиры запаниковали. А Сэмми стал читать псалмы на латыни. Ужасно громко, на весь салон.

— Зачем? — удивился Дин.

— Обряд экзорцизма. Определенными псалмами можно изгнать демона. Он посчитал не лишним нас так обезопасить.

— Да уж...

Джон внимательно посмотрел на Дина.

— Я бы тоже посмеялся, но ведь священники проводят ритуалы изгнания бесов. Да и эти псалмы можно найти на сайте Папы Римского. Уверен, Сэмми там их и откопал.

— Я не смеюсь и вполне верю, что экзорцизм кому-то помогает, — Дин пожал плечами, — вместо психологической помощи.

— Сэму повезло, — усмехаясь, продолжил Джон, — как только он дочитал до конца, мы вышли из облаков. А благодарная стюардесса потом не отходила от нас. Тем не менее, я решил: больше никаких самолетов без острой необходимости.

Дин кивнул. Разумно. Не все пассажиры могли быть благодарны за псалмы. Можно ведь и по лицу схлопотать за такое.

— Так ты не против прокатиться по Америке, сынок? — именно этот вопрос привел Дина и Джона в гараж последнего.

Дин был не против. Даже очень не против. Ключи приятно холодили руку, и хотелось уже открыть дверь и услышать, как ревет мотор. Джон хитро улыбался в бороду, и Дин вспомнил автостоянку. Интересно, что оказалось для Джона решающим: доверие Сэма или умение Дина отправлять в нокаут здорового мужика?

— Как Сэм? — спросил Дин, осматривая Импалу. Улыбка исчезла с лица Джона, а лоб прорезали мелкие морщины.

— Не очень. Сэм не любит здесь бывать. Он остановился в мотеле. 

— В мотеле, а не дома? Почему? — удивился Дин.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Это его собственный выбор. Раньше ему было не по себе, он не показывал виду, но я знал, как его угнетают моя женитьба, родной брат. А сейчас... сразу после смерти Джесс, когда я забрал его домой, ему показалось, будто Кейт, моя жена, и Адам, его брат, — монстры. Гули. Когда он стал уговаривать меня снести тварям голову, я сразу рванул к Дикону.

— Гули? — переспросил Дин.

— Держи, — Джон достал из кармана куртки толстую тетрадь в кожаной обложке, — пригодится. Мой дневник. Я пытался разобраться в его кошмарах, составить энциклопедию чудовищ. Надеялся хоть как-то упорядочить хаос. Но чудовищ с каждым годом становится больше. Откуда он их берет?

— Из коллективной памяти бессознательного, — на автомате выдал Дин слова из лекции.

— Зато у меня давно нет проблем распознать тот или иной миф в популярном боевике. Я стал таким знатоком, самому тошно.

Дин рассеянно листал тетрадь.

— А как брат относится к Сэму?

— Надеюсь, неплохо. Хотя жалеет мать и меня. И ему точно не нравится, когда я прошу, чтобы он при Сэме не называл себя Винчестером. Ты не смотри так осуждающе. Адаму тоже тяжело. Он до двенадцати лет считал, будто его отец погиб. А я ничего не знал о нем. А сейчас парню шестнадцать... в общем, он только набирается ума.

— Ясно.

— Ясно? Мне самому ничего не ясно. Сэм… хороший, добрый парень, но какая-то часть его не желает делить меня с кем-то еще. Помню в первый раз, когда я решил жениться, на учительнице Сэмми, он очень трогательно пытался нас свести. Занялся добровольно биологией, даже заучил кучу названий на латыни, принял участие в школьной постановке, казался счастливым, когда мисс Лайл оставалась у нас, и мы вместе ужинали, как настоящая семья. А потом случился первый приступ. Сэмми напугал нас всех до чертиков. Ему показалось, будто она демон и хочет утащить его в ад. Свадьба расстроилась, конечно, а нам пришлось срочно переезжать в другой штат. Думаю, из-за ревности — Сэм подсознательно не хочет, чтобы в моей жизни были какие-то еще женщины, кроме его матери. 

— А что случилось с матерью Сэма?

— Мэри сгорела в пожаре.

Дин вздрогнул. Стало очень не по себе. В пожаре? Сперва мать, потом девушка? 

— Мэри и Джесс? — Дневник оттягивал руки, будто каменный.

Две близкие Сэму женщины.

Джон кивнул.

— И учительницу, на которой вы решили жениться, он представлял демоном?

— Да, я же говорил.

— И после этого вы все равно женились?

— Я не мог не жениться. У меня рос сын, ему требовался отец, нормальная семья. Хотя, я конечно не планировал. Особенно так.

— Как так? 

Дин понял, что взял прокурорский тон, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Джон должен был послать его подальше, сказать, что Дин лезет не в свое дело, но он решил оправдаться:

— Зимой девяностого я ловил одного отчаянного парня. Аккурат под Рождество. Он взял заложницу в больнице, медсестру, Кейт Миллиган. Мне удалось ее спасти, но пришлось немного подставиться. Кейт ухаживала за мной в больнице, и…

— Классика жанра, — вырвалось у Дина.

— Именно. Я уехал, она осталась. И только через двенадцать лет решила позвонить и рассказать о сыне. Адам достал. Упертый.

Весь в отца.

— Сэм обрадовался, что у него есть брат. С тех пор кошмары участились, но обходилось без срывов — он учился и жил отдельно, поэтому…

— А Джесс, — перебил Дин, — тоже была медсестрой?

— Нет. До пожара в Пало-Альто Сэм справлялся сам.

— Смерть любимого человека, сгоравшего на твоих глазах, перенести непросто.

— Непросто. Мне до сих пор снится Мэри, и порой не по себе. Кажется, будто она не умерла и призраком следует за нами… Но Сэма эта чаша миновала. 

— Он не видел, как сгорала мать?

— Видел, но вряд ли понял, да и не запомнил — ему едва исполнилось полгодика.

— А Джесс?

— Сэм вернулся в Пало-Альто утром в понедельник и попал на пепелище. Пожар случился ночью, в воскресенье.

Дин выдохнул. Значит, Сэм не причастен к пожарам, очень хорошо. И тут же разозлился. Зачем Джон вывалил на него личное? Дин не пастырь, грехов не отпускает. Зачем ему знать про Кейт Миллиган? Чтобы не осуждать? Чего хочет от него Джон, стоя здесь в гараже среди машин? Зачем Дину чужие горести? Он и так знает, жизнь — дерьмо, и сам мог бы многое рассказать. Например, про больного отца и уставшую мать.

От горького запаха масла щемило в носу, пары бензина кружили голову. Ключи Импалы оттягивали карман. Всё еще оттягивали карман.

И злость прошла. Наверное, Джон хотел объяснить, вот так, сразу, пугающе откровенно и без оглядки, что любит Сэма и не отказывается от него. Просто Сэм не может жить с мачехой и братом, а Джон не может ни оставить его без присмотра, ни взять с собой на охоту за бандитами.

Они подписали контракт, в котором учитывались права обеих сторон, а потом направились в мотель, вытащить Сэма из номера и пообедать в городе.


	2. Лукас

Несколько штатов осталось позади, прежде чем Дин заметил, что Сэм почти не спит и подстраивается под Дина, под его расписание. Полная профнепригодность, и списывать ее на спешку и дорогу — не стоило.

Они уехали из Виндома на следующее утро после его приезда, хотя никуда не спешили и никто их не погонял. Просто Сэм собирался недолго — всех вещей едва ли набралось на одну сумку и рюкзак, — а в самом Виндоме незачем было торчать.

— Если что, сразу звоните, — на прощанье сказал Джон.

Они сидели в придорожной кофейне на окраине города, клевали носом за завтраком.

— Так точно, — отозвались оба, переглянулись, синхронно зевнули.

И Дин ничего такого не заметил. Он сам не любил просыпаться ни свет ни заря и считал само собой разумеющимися и сонный вид по утрам, и односложные ответы на вопросы, и дремоту в автомобиле под радио, щекой к запотевающему стеклу. Но и это, конечно, не оправдание.

До Лейк-Мэнитока они пару раз останавливались на заправках выпить горячего кофе и, хотя не гнали, въехали в поселок до ленча. Дин с непривычки устал сидеть полдня за рулем, Сэм не возражал против передышки, и они завернули в придорожный мотель: пожалуйста, два стандартных номера на одну ночь; сорок долларов за каждого, спасибо; нет, мы не рыболовы; нам понравилось, спасибо, погодка теплая, да. Теплая погодка, конечно, только для местных: Висконсин, не самый приятный штат для отдыха в ноябре, встретил моросью и туманом, тридцатью семью градусами и ветром — продувало сквозь куртку до костей. Сэм несмотря на холод потащился на озеро, ну как же, оно мельчает, еще несколько лет — и иссохнет. А Дин остался внутри придорожной закусочной и грелся о кофейную кружку, высматривая среди голых кленов Сэма, вдавливающего кедами в грязь вылинявшие листья. 

После прогулки Сэм разрумянился и выглядел бодро.

— Отец привозил меня сюда отдыхать, очень давно, еще до того, как переехал в Виндом, — во время ленча объяснил он, виновато глянув из-под челки; слишком живые у него глаза, многое выдавали, как бы Сэм ни прятался в свою скорлупу. — А куда бы хотел отправиться ты?

Хороший вопрос. Их с сестренкой никогда никуда не возили: отец второй десяток лет прикован к кровати, а мать к отцу да к семейному делу — старенькому бару на пыльном шоссе.

А если бы он мог выбирать?

— Сгонял бы в Аризону, посмотрел бы Большой каньон.

Как солнце скатывается в огромную каменную чашу и старенькие поселения индейцев растворяются в черноте. Во всяком случае, так наступление ночи выглядело по Дискавери.

— А еще, — неожиданно для себя продолжил Дин, ведь Сэм не отпустил взглядом, Сэм ждал продолжения, — посмотрел бы на Скалистые горы. Ни разу не видел их.

— Ты же жил в Небраске, в соседнем штате, — удивился Сэм. 

— В детстве некому было свозить меня туда, а когда я вырос, то перебрался в Калифорнию… но и там мало чего повидал, откладывал на потом.

— Выходит, для тебя контракт — еще и возможность увидеть мир?

Сэм затаился, опасаясь даже вдохнуть, лишь бы не пропустить ответ. Боялся, что Дину не особо интересно путешествовать? 

— Да, я счастливчик, — хмыкнул Дин.

Сэм смутился.

— Прости, я не обсудил с тобой маршрут. Ты молчал, и я подумал, что… Давай переиграем и отправимся на Запад? 

Дин пожал плечами.

— Да ерунда! Какая разница, с какого побережья начинать? 

Сэм благодарно кивнул. Кончики губ у него дрогнули и на щеках заиграли ямочки, но улыбки как таковой на лице не появилось. Зато заблестели глаза. 

— А где ты жил в Калифорнии? — сменил тему он.

— В Пало-Альто, на Университетской улице, — Сэм резко втянул воздух через нос, и Дин поправился: — В Ист-Пало-Альто…

Жил около года, так как колледж заканчивал дома. Мог бы остаться в Небраске и снять хорошую квартиру, но выбрал престижную и негосударственную медшколу, вот на нормальное жилье денег и не осталось. Пришлось снимать квартирку в криминогенном районе, где пару лет назад знакомые схлопотали шальную пулю в бензобак. Но его не трогали: то ли из-за качалки, куда Дин ходил дважды в неделю, то ли просто не заметили — он много занимался и не высовывался. Обошлось.

— Ты там учился?

— Да, в медицинской школе, а что?..

— Вот почему отец в клинике сказал: Дин из Пало-Альто, — рассеянно, скорее разговаривая с собой, чем с Дином, пробормотал Сэм. Вздернул подбородок и сощурил глаза: — А как вы познакомились?

— В баре. Джону понадобилась помощь в заварушке, а я слишком напился, чтобы испугаться.

Сэм облегченно вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я тоже там учился, — пояснил он. — Только на юридическом. И жил тоже на Университетской, но ближе к Стэнфорду.

— Недоучившиеся медик и юрист с одной улицы? Что ж, у нас много общего.

— А ты хотел бы вернуться?

— В Стэнфорд? Возможно. Когда-нибудь.

— Когда-нибудь, — эхом отозвался Сэм.

Дин отрубился тотчас, как только голова коснулась подушки. Дорога здорово вымотала, и он крепко, без всяких снов проспал восемь часов. Проснулся спозаранок, готовый и к долгой дороге, и к прочим подвигам. 

Светало, хотя стрелки часов еще не добрались до семи. Сероватый туман разливался над озером, на берегу уже расположились рыболовы с удочками, разморенные тишиной и молочным рассветом. 

Дин нашел на самом дне сумки кроссовки и спортивную форму: если сегодня придется снова сидеть за рулем пять–шесть часов, то неплохо бы до завтрака пробежать две–три мили. Потянулся, одеваясь: надо бы не забыть позвонить домой. И рассказать о своей работе.

Пружинистым шагом спустился вниз. 

Интересно, что скажет мама? Что подумает, горько вздохнув: «Ох, сынок»?

Земля за ночь заиндевела, Дин вдохнул морозного воздуха, выдохнул облачко пара и безо всякой разминки сразу перешел на размеренный бег, не дожидаясь, пока руки и ноги застынут на холоде. Через несколько домов в окне закусочной, где они вчера ели, заметил Сэма и притормозил. Сэм сидел, сгорбившись за своим лэптопом, а напротив него незнакомый мальчишка чиркал карандашами в альбоме. Дин толкнул дверь; звякнул колокольчик; Сэм и мальчишка обернулись. 

Между ними и Дином витал аромат печеных яблок и сдобы. Самый прекрасный утренний аромат для закусочной.

— Ты уже встал? — одновременно произнесли Сэм и Дин.

Надо обязательно познакомить его со своими. Тогда мама поймет. И не станет жалеть Дина. Да и чего тут жалеть? Ведь это Сэм. Хорошая компания.

Сэм, взъерошенный и одновременно умиротворенный, серьезно смотрел на него, снова удерживая взглядом, удивляясь заминке.

Дин опомнился, про идею заехать домой, конечно, не стал объяснять сейчас, а коротко бросил: 

— Я решил пробежаться. И случайно засек вас.

— После вчерашней дороги я сам мечтал размяться, но… — не желая его отпускать, проговорил Сэм и замялся.

— Нашел себе компанию? — подсказал Дин и улыбнулся. Мальчишка, перестав рисовать, смотрел настороженно на них обоих, смотрел из-под длинной челки, падающей на лоб — челки длиннее, чем у Сэма. Невероятно!

— Лукас, познакомься с Дином. Я тебе о нем рассказывал.

Мальчишка даже не шелохнулся. Сэм растерялся, и Дин снова пришел на помощь:

— Привет. Что рисуешь?

Мальчишка и в этот раз не ответил, лишь дернулся в сторону, хватаясь за свой альбом.

— Лукас не разговаривает, — пояснил Сэм, раздосадованный своим подопечным, — иногда рисует картинки в ответ.

— Вот как, — Дин пытался сохранить серьезный вид, хотя огорченный Сэм в роли няни выглядел комично, — жаль. Ну что ж Лукас, еще увидимся.

Лукас в ответ отбросил волосы с глаз, схватил желтый карандаш и быстро нарисовал солнце с длинными лучами.

— Я думаю, ты ему понравился, — перевел Сэм. — Тебя подождать? Не завтракать пока?

Он снова смотрел на Дина и смотрел несколько странно. С надеждой?

— Если не собираешься умереть с голоду в ближайшие полчаса, то подожди, — отшутился Дин.

— Не собираюсь. 

Затылок пекло от двух пар глаз, не отпускавших его, поэтому ничего удивительного в тихом: «Дин», когда он взялся за ручку входной двери — не было.

— Дин…

Если не получилось взглядом, Сэм удерживал голосом. Хотя, по правде сказать, Дину и самому не хотелось выходить в промозглое утро, хотелось остаться здесь, среди запаха яблок. Рядом с Сэмом и Лукасом.

Ладно, о’кей, рядом с одним Сэмом.

— Да? — Дин повернулся. Не мог не повернуться.

— Возьми завтра меня с собой, — попросил Сэм. Левая бровь Дина поползла вверх, и Сэм быстро добавил: — Размяться.

— Непременно.

Сэм улыбнулся так тепло, будто бы солнце Лукаса ожило и протянуло свои лучи к Дину. 

 

Дин выбрал тропинку к озеру и побежал, вдыхая чистый воздух. Сквозь дымку над водой просвечивали темные силуэты рыбаков в лодках, словно сказочные персонажи, жители поднебесья, плыли по вате облаков. Именно такими их бы нарисовал Лукас. Удивительный ребенок, все понимает, слышит, но молчит. Немой? Но как тогда Сэм познакомился с ним, узнал имя? И почему он дернулся от Дина, как черт от ладана, а потом нарисовал солнце? Весьма противоречиво. Улыбка Дина еще никого не пугала, в том числе маленьких детей. Маленькие дети всегда были без ума от Дина.

Может все дело в щетине? Может, стоило побриться перед пробежкой?

Дин прибавил ходу, решив срезать по лесу, забежать в номер, принять душ и лишь потом идти завтракать.

Тропинка свернула мимо деревянного пирса, и потянулась вдоль берега — противоположный берег из-за тумана Дин не мог разглядеть, но Сэм вчера сообщил, что до него чуть больше мили, почти рядом. Полчаса интенсивного бега — и он сделает полный круг.

Повезло Дину с Сэмом, ведь мог бы попасться трудный пациент — вроде отца — прикованный к постели мизантроп. Или вспыльчивый истерик. Или капризный ребенок. Но нет, судьба распорядилась иначе, и вот Дин собирается увидеть всю страну, от одного океана до другого, меняя часовые пояса и климат, проезжая маленькие города и сверяя: отличаются ли американцы друг от друга? Техасцы от ньюйоркцев? Калифорнийцы от вашингтонцев? Меняет людей география или нет?

Заодно он прочтет все книги о психиатрии, купленные в Вашингтоне, разберется — его это стезя или нет.

И изучит Сэма. Очень интересный пациент, себе на уме. Трогательно идет на контакт именно с ним, хотя пока проблем в общении с другими Дин не замечал. Сэму и хочется подружиться, но он стесняется лезть, ощупью пробует границы, готовый извиниться, отступить, проверяет: о чем можно говорить, о чем нельзя. Словом, ведет себя, как нормальный парень из глуши. Диссимулирует? Или маски нет, и Сэм настоящий?

Очень интересно.

И все-таки, как же он узнал имя у немого мальчика?

Тропинка вильнула к мотелю, и Дин глянул на запястье: полчаса пролетели, как несколько минут. Сэм подождет еще чуть-чуть, пока Дин примет душ, или умрет-таки с голоду?

Дин прибавил темп, в боку сразу кольнуло. Ничего, пройдет в душе. Щетину можно и оставить, а вот помыться и сменить влажную от пота толстовку — необходимо.

В закусочной рядом с Сэмом и Лукасом, все так же сосредоточено уткнувшимися каждый в свое, сидела незнакомка — наверняка мама Лукаса. 

Сэм, тихушник-тихушником, а далеко не так прост. Хорош бы был Дин, если бы не забежал в номер переодеться.

— Привет, — он подошел к ним, лучезарно улыбаясь, — соскучились?

— Нет, — быстро проговорил Сэм, одновременно с незнакомкой и Лукасом поднимая голову, — но мы умираем с голоду. Знакомься, Дин — Андреа, Андреа Барр. Лукас ее сын.

Дину неожиданно стало приятно, что Сэм представил Андреа ему, а не наоборот.

— Значит, вы мама Лукаса? Интересный парнишка.

Дин отодвинул стул и вклинился между ней и Сэмом.

— Ты будешь пирог? — спросил Сэм, отвлекая его от Андреа.

— Которым здесь все пропахло? Яблочный?

Аромат витал не только в воздухе. Сэм тоже пах яблоками и корицей. 

— Бренда печет вкусные пироги, не пожалеете, — вмешалась Андреа.

— Сегодняшние Лукас уже попробовал и одобрил, — поддержал ее Сэм.

— Хорошо, давайте, съедим пирог Бренды, — легко согласился Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула и отталкиваясь от пола ногами. 

Сэма сразу как ветром сдуло. 

— Вы с братом сегодня уезжаете? — спросила Андреа, и Дин, раскачивающийся на стуле, от неожиданности потерял равновесие и упал бы, не поймай она его за рукав.

— Видишь, Лукас, — сказала она, — так делать нельзя. 

Тот глянул на них мрачно и отвернулся к окну.

— Он совсем не разговаривает? — тихо спросил Дин.

Андреа ответила шепотом, но немного раздраженно, по-видимому, ее часто доставали с подобными вопросами.

— Он разговаривает, просто с некоторых пор замкнулся в себе.

— И вы ничего не делаете?

— А что я могу делать? Не наказывать же его. Он идет на связь, пусть рисунками, кстати, отличными рисунками для своих лет. Прогресс.

— Прогресс? — удивился Дин.

— Вы же ничего не знаете! Судите его, как нормальных. Не у вас растет аутист.

— Аутист? — еще больше удивился он. — Но аутисты так себя не ведут.

— Как «так»? — Андреа резко выпрямилась и откинула волосы с лица. — Лукас всего-навсего ни с кем не общается. У него, этот, синдром Аспергера.

— Синдром Аспергера? Да ну! С чего вы взяли?

— А вы, простите, кто? Врач? — бросила Андреа в полный голос. — Лукас, солнышко, айда-ка отсюда.

Лукас помотал головой.

— Пойдем, милый. Прогуляемся, вернемся домой, поиграем в индейцев…

Лукас упрямо качал головой.

— Скажи, Лукас, — вмешался Дин, — тебе кто-то запрещает разговаривать?

— Что-о-о? — Андреа вскочила на ноги.

— Простите, Андреа, — Дин поймал ее руку и вернул на место, — я вовсе не имел в виду, что вы плохая мать. Посидите, прошу вас. Лу-кас, — позвал он, наклоняясь и заглядывая тому в глаза, — ответь мне, не бойся.

Лукас нахмурился, обдумывая предложение.

— Нарисуй, просто нарисуй, — попросил Дин.

Лукас взял карандаш и долго возил тыльной стороной ладони по изрисованной бумаге, прежде чем перевернуть страницу и начать быстро заштриховывать пустой лист.

— Что ты рисуешь, милый? — Андреа озадаченно смотрела то на него, то на Дина. 

Постепенно смысл штрихов стал угадываться: синий овал означал озеро, черные облака — лодки. У берега по колено в воде угадывалась фигурка человечка. Руками тот закрывал уши, скобка, заменяющая улыбку, висела на кружке лица углами в воду.

Лукас на этом не остановился, он нарисовал рядом еще одного человечка, чья рука лежала на плече у мальчика. Лицо стоящего сзади закрасил черным.

— Хм… сына…

Лукас спешно вырвал лист и передал его Дину, поверх руки матери.

— А вы показывали его врачам? — разглядывая рисунок, спросил Дин.

— А как вы думаете? Конечно же, Лукаса смотрели в нашей больнице!

— Терапевт, психолог, психиатр?

— Зачем Лукасу психиатр, он нормальный, просто у него трудности в общении. После той трагедии на озере...

Андреа замолчала.

— Простите, какой трагедии?

— Какая разница. Вы все равно не можете помочь. Ну как, Лукас, давай, кто быстрее добежит до пирса?

— Повтори еще раз, — попросил Сэм.

Они шли по главной улице, Сэм нес под мышкой свой лэптоп, а Дин вертел в руках рисунок Лукаса.

— Мимика у него нормальная. Вот ты сидел с ним несколько часов, заметил что-нибудь странное?

Сэм пожал одним плечом. Левым, свободным. И Дин улыбнулся.

— Вроде нет. Он просто — тихий.

— Он не просто тихий. Когда я заговорил утром, помнишь, как он испугался?

— Нет, не помню. Может быть. Но зато я знаю, почему он не разговаривает. 

— Рассказывай!

— Полгода назад отец Лукаса отправился порыбачить и взял сынишку с собой. В тот час на озере никого не было. Что произошло — неизвестно. Но отец пропал, а Лукас несколько часов провел в воде у перевернутой лодки.

— Куда же мог пропасть его отец?

— Утонул, скорее всего. Тела так и не нашли, хотя несколько дней подряд прочесывали озеро.

— Тебе Андреа рассказала?

— Нет, я решил почитать местные новости, вот и наткнулся на заметку.

— Случайно? Повезло?

— Повезло, но я бы не сказал, что случайно. От Андреа я знал, что Лукас рисует полгода, после трагедии на озере, и стал целенаправленно искать.

Сэм — молодец, сообразил.

— Местный психолог списывает состояние Лукаса на шок?

— А ты, разумеется, нет?

— А ты?

Сэм притормозил.

— Я? — растерялся он. — Но я же…

— Помню, помню, окончил юридический колледж. Но ты же читал многое о своей болезни.

Сэм спал с лица. Был со своим щенячьим взглядом, милой растерянностью, и ничего этого в миг не стало. Только бледная кожа с синеватыми прожилками, неестественно выпрямленная спина, да дрожащий подбородок.

— У тебя немного другое течение болезни, но вспомни про голоса, — мягко, почти вкрадчиво произнес Дин.

Сэм поднял глаза, краски медленно возвращались к нему.

— Хочешь сказать, голоса приказывают ему молчать. Но он не хочет молчать?

— Потому и рисует, — кивнул Дин.

Оба повернулись к пирсу. Лукас сидел на корточках на самом краю и зачерпывал воду. Андреа стояла поодаль и смотрела в другую сторону.

— Бедолага, — вздохнул Сэм.

— Ты же знаешь, что шизофрения — не приговор.

— Если он полгода слышит голоса или голос… это же как жить в непрекращающемся кошмаре.

— Зато мамочка рада талантам сына: молчит, не задает глупых вопросов, рисует.

— Дин, ты не справедлив…

Договорить Сэм не успел — Лукас потянулся за новой порцией воды, покачнулся, теряя равновесие, и соскользнул вниз. 

— Нет! — вырвалось у Сэма, и они бросились бегом к пирсу.

Андреа обернулась на крик и, не обнаружив Лукаса на пирсе, осела на деревянный настил. По озерной глади к ним заскользили лодки, но Дин этого уже не увидел: не снимая ботинок и куртки, — верх идиотизма! — нырнул как можно глубже.

Вода на удивление оказалась теплее воздуха. Кто-то плюхнулся рядом с ним — хорошо бы это не Сэм додумался повторить его подвиг, а кто-то из местных решил помочь.

В зеленоватой, мутной, с редкими просветами воде метались мальки. Намокшие джинсы и ботинки мешали, уши заложило ватой; Дин погружался вниз, плывя вдоль берега, до тех пор, пока не потемнело в глазах. Рванул наверх глотнуть воздуха, и тот оказался твердым и хрустящим, как корочка пирога Бренды. На пирсе раскачивалась из стороны в сторону Андреа, рядом с ней аккуратно стояли кеды Сэма и лежала куртка с лэптопом. Сам Сэм обнаружился за Дином. Мокрая макушка выплыла из воды, когда голос Андреа прорезал небо и лес, и воду, и пар над водой. Дин не выдержал, вдохнул как можно глубже и ушел далеко вниз, лишь бы ничего не слышать. И в темной толще воды среди водорослей он заметил Лукаса.

Воздух кончался, а вот вода над ним — нет, Дин всплывал, удерживая локтем подбородок мальчика, целую вечность, прежде чем потерять надежду.

«Неужели так глупо?» — без паники, совершенно спокойно подумал он и тут ногами встал на дно. Мелководье! Он почти у берега. А значит, через не могу, еще можно побарахтаться.

Дин оттолкнулся и поплыл не вверх, а вперед, и через мгновение обжегся воздухом. Кашель прорезал легкие, в ухе противно зазвенело — но это было неважно. Важно одно: Лукас.

Андреа протягивала руки к сыну, и Сэм помог передать Лукаса ей, вытащил Дина на берег и тут же помчался помогать откачивать мальчишку. 

К ним подходили люди, с лодок на берег выскакивали рыбаки, пока Андреа делилась с сыном воздухом, а Сэм массировал грудную клетку. 

Дин разулся, но слил воду из ботинок не раньше, чем Лукас вздрогнул, открыл глаза и повернулся к нему, выплевывая воду и откашливаясь.

— Тебе голос приказал нырнуть? — поинтересовался Дин. — Или ты нечаянно упал?

Лукас будто рыба открыл рот, но ни звука из него не вышло. Дин склонился над ним.

— Давай, скажи мне, ты сможешь, скажи.

Черт возьми, он имел право знать.

— Нет, я хотел от него избавиться, — Лукас шепотом выдавил из себя секрет, — голос не хочет, чтобы я с вами общался.

Лукас дернулся, но Сэм и Андреа удержали его.

— Это не синдром Аспергера, — Дин смотрел на Андреа, — это шизофрения, и она лечится. Поверьте, едва лишь назначат препараты, да хоть бы неулептил, он сразу у вас заговорит, а «Голос» замолчит.

— Не может быть, не может быть,— бормотала Андреа, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Смотрите, — Дин поднял рисунок, разгладил бумагу — он скомкал его и отбросил в сторону перед прыжком в воду. — Лукас нарисовал и голос, видите, мальчик закрывает уши, и руку, видите, она подталкивает к воде. Лукас полгода живет в непрекращающемся кошмаре и ждет помощи, пока вы радуетесь его богатому внутреннему миру, рисункам, и не хотите съездить к настоящему врачу...

— Дин! — оборвал его Сэм.

Дин послушно замолчал.

— Пойдемте куда-нибудь внутрь, — предложил Сэм, — Лукаса надо переодеть, да и нам тоже обсохнуть. Андреа, вы сможете донести его?

— Я смогу, идите парни, к себе, — Дин обернулся и заметил среди очевидцев жилистого мужчину в форме шерифа. — Я его дед. Я позабочусь о них, а вы позаботьтесь о себе.

— Идем, — Сэм обулся, поднял лэптоп и куртку, — боже, я хочу в теплую ванну.

Дина трясло, но холода не ощущалось, а вот от адреналина чуть ли пар не валил из ушей.

— У тебя губы посинели, — Сэм сжал плечо Дина, — пошли.

По дороге к мотелю Дину в руки сунули местный виски, и он пришелся кстати, когда Дин лежал в теплой воде у себя в ванне. Полбутылки ушло, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добраться до постели. На грани яви и сна он вспомнил о Сэме — тому нельзя пить категорически, ни глотка, а Дин, не уследил и не предупредил, да и вообще не справляется.

Проснулся он в сумерках. Ничего не болело и похмелье не мучило. Дин оделся и вышел в коридор прямо в носках, постоял перед номером Сэма, но так и не решился постучаться. По ногам ощутимо тянуло холодом. Сидеть в номере и тупо щелкать каналами не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому он вернулся к себе и обул кроссовки — ботинки теперь несколько дней придется сушить! — нашел теплую рубашку, надел поверх другой. Сэм додумался хоть снять куртку и кеды, а он прыгнул прямо в куртке. Додумался, да — это про Сэма. Подумать только: прыгать в воду, будучи привязанным к адскому коктейлю из лекарств — не хватало вдобавок подхватить воспаление легких. Для полного комплекта.

Дин не ждал, хотя втайне надеялся, что Сэм не спит, а сидит с лэптопом в той же закусочной. Но когда увидел его, недовольно буркнул:

— Почему не спишь?

— Зачитался, — соврал Сэм. Выдали его белые пятна на щеках и слегка сердитый взгляд. — Впереди скучная дорога, подремлю в машине.

Снова ничего не ойкнуло, не насторожило Дина. Он снова пропустил важное, заметив лишь одно:

— Прости, но за руль я смогу сесть не раньше чем через сутки.

— Крепкий виски? — понимающе кивнул Сэм. 

От его понимания и принятия Дина таким, какой есть — необязательный из-за выпитого, неидеальный компаньон, — можно было забить на правила и сесть за руль, не выжидая суток. 

Но он, конечно, сдержался. И строго спросил, боясь услышать утвердительный ответ:

— А ты не пробовал?

— Нет, мне же нельзя.

Дин с облегчением улыбнулся. Но Сэм не дал ему передохнуть, насладиться минутой. Чертов Сэм.

— Хорошо, что ты вмешался, если бы ты не понял, а я… сидел с ним все утро, и… — Сэм разглядывал свои ладони, будто в первый раз их видел.

Слова резали как по живому. Дин же в общем ничего не сделал, наоборот, возможно, он своими вопросами подтолкнул Лукаса к озеру. 

— Если бы Андреа не заговорила про аутизм, я бы не заметил. Решил бы, что он немой. Я делал доклад про синдром Аспергера и немного представляю, что это такое.

— Вот почему ты так быстро понял и разобрался.

— Нет, не понял. Почувствовал.

Дин растерянно провел рукой по волосам. На него просто что-то нашло. Идиллия между Сэмом, Андреа и Лукасом, эта молчаливая идиллия здорово его бесила. Сэм зря считает его героем. 

— А как ты вообще с ними познакомился?

— Случайно, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Андреа собирает подписи для сноса дамбы, именно из-за нее мельчает озеро. Если озеро исчезнет, то исчезнут и туристы, исчезнет рыба, и вообще, жизнь здесь изменится. Я подписал и вызвался немного подправить сайт, все равно не спалось.

— А я подумал, ты как Джерри Магуайер. Решил подружиться с ребенком, чтобы подкатить к мамочке…

Дин осекся резко, вспомнив, с чего началось их знакомство. Пожар привел Сэма в больницу. И гибель девушки. Вряд ли он собирался так скоро вообще к кому-то подкатывать.

— Мне кажется, — мягко ответил Сэм, и Дин поблагодарил небо, что тот не заметил промах и не замкнулся, — сейчас у тебя возможностей подкатить больше. Ты герой. Ты спас Лукаса.

— Ты тоже прыгнул за ним.

— Я прыгнул за тобой, — Сэм снова вернулся к своим ладоням, — что если бы ты не выплыл?

Как на такое отвечать? Что сказать? Жизнь мальчика ценней? Или, несмотря на чудовищную логику, ему тепло от этого признания?

— Я знал, ты его вытащишь, — оправдываясь, заговорил Сэм, так и не поднимая головы, — я не знал, хватит ли тебе воздуха.

Хорошо, не такая уж и чудовищная логика. А вполне… логичная. Дин хмыкнул и отбарабанил пальцами на столе вступление к «Eye Of The Tiger».

— Ну, если у нас вечер откровений, скажи, зачем ты соврал Андреа, будто мы братья?

Сэм поднял голову.

— Мне не хотелось говорить, что я ненормальный. А ты присматриваешь за мной. Все поверили, потому что…

Сэм не договорил. Но Дин понял.

— Ты нормальный, — ответил он, — настолько нормальный, что будь я твоим братом, меня бы тошнило оттого, как аккуратно и нормально ты выдавливаешь зубную пасту.

Сэм удивленно уставился на него, но так и не решился спросить, откуда Дин знает про пасту.


	3. Чарли

Иллинойс и Индиану Сэм продремал в машине под громкую музыку — под торпедой нашлась коробка с кассетами — и Дин не сразу понял, что тот спит. Они ехали к побережью, собираясь первым посмотреть Нью-Йорк, — ни Дин, ни Сэм никогда в нем не бывали — и не знали пока, стоит ли остановиться по пути и пройтись по Питтсбургу, делать ли крюк до Бостона? В смутных планах после Нью-Йорка маячила лишь дорога на Запад: Сэм запомнил и про Колорадо, и про Аризону. 

Прежний владелец Импалы любил рок, музыка AC/DC не давала заснуть за рулем, хотя Сэм умудрялся спать под запилы электрогитары. Изредка на остановках он просыпался, виновато потягивался и снова отрубался. Дин поначалу убавлял звук, но потом заметил: под грохочущие композиции Сэм засыпал лучше всего. 

Из Лейк-Мэнитока они уехали лишь на третий день. Проводить их пришла Андреа с хорошими новостями: в первый же вечер приема антипсихотика Лукас заговорил. Он очень хотел попрощаться с Дином, но его не отпустили из клиники. Андреа подчеркнула, что они всегда будут ждать Дина, всегда будут ему рады. Озеро Мэниток. Поселок у озера. Она и Лукас. 

Бренда дала в дорогу пирогов с луком и мясом, шериф пожал руку...

А они сбегали, сбегали со скоростью в семьдесят миль в час по федеральным трассам, оставляя за собой штаты и города, людей и их судьбы.

В фильмах или книгах Дин радовался, когда герои за заслуги получали свою порцию славы, но, став героем Лейк-Мэнитока, испытывал неловкость. Ведь он случайно оказался ближе других к озеру, случайно догадался о болезни Лукаса. И никак не заслуживал восхищения ни со стороны Андреа, ни со стороны Сэма.

Сэм стал смотреть на Дина иначе, словно ожидая, что теперь с ним ничего плохого не случится. Просто не может. А ведь такое трудно гарантировать.

Когда Сэм дернулся, просыпаясь от кошмара, они катили по Огайо. Как давно ему снятся кошмары? Как давно он о них молчит? Не потому ли спит в машине, пока рядом есть кто-то — о'кей, не кто-то, а Дин! — и гремит музыка, а в мотелях бодрствует? Если Дин это пропустил, как он может хоть что-то гарантировать?

— Толедо, — прочитал указатель Сэм. — Поужинаем?

— Я бы и выспаться не отказался, — Дин смотрел мимо Сэма в зеркало, перестраиваясь в крайний правый ряд, чтобы съехать с дороги, но получалось, все равно смотрел на Сэма.

Сэм очень серьезно сморщил нос и предложил:

— Если хочешь отдохнуть, то я бы мог повести машину.

— Боишься, что Нью-Йорк украдут? 

Дин, усмехаясь, слегка повернул голову, Сэм смотрел на него и...

Показалось. Дин повернулся снова. Точно показалось.

Некстати вспомнилось, что нельзя больных лишать инициативы, особенно когда они хотят взять на себя ответственность; обязательно нужно пояснить, что они заслуживают доверия, а причина отказа — в другом.

— Мне бы хотелось, Сэмми, — как можно мягче произнес Дин,— выспаться на нормальной кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост. Не все предпочитают постели Импалу. А ты вообще спишь? В мотелях?

— Меня укачивает. Вот я в дороге и высыпаюсь, — Сэм отвернулся к боковому окну. 

Конечно, не глядя в глаза, легче врать.

— Так дело не пойдет, — нахмурился Дин. — Сегодня снимем один номер на двоих.

Сэм снова повернулся к нему.

— Заодно и сэкономим. А если на тебя нападет монстр — буди, я с ним разберусь.

Вот теперь Сэм рассмеялся, беззвучно, но с облегчением. Дин и не думал, что его способность болтать языком так пригодится.

Дин много о чем не думал, поэтому, когда администратор спросил, записывая их в толстую тетрадь: «Вы вместе?», кивнул без задней мысли: «Да», озадачено глядя, как на мясистом лице администратора губы складываются в приторную улыбку.

Сэм кашлянул рядом. Нарочито кашлянул. Дин бы даже сказал, что весело кашлянул.

Что же это такое? За кого их здесь принимают?

И пришлось уточнять, когда администратор протянул ключи:

— Мы братья.

Улыбка сразу же увяла, а лицо посерело. Администратор одернул руку, как ужаленный, схватил другой ключ с брелком и шмякнул на стойку регистрации. Ничего удивительного: в старой отцовской куртке Дин с двухдневной щетиной совсем не напоминал студента-медика, а вот фермера, готового за дурацкие шуточки двинуть в морду, напоминал здорово. 

Двинуть и правда хотелось. Да, врать нехорошо, но потакать этому уроду? Искать новый мотель? Да пошел он! Сэм, как ни крути, придумал хорошее объяснение — они братья, — пусть катятся ко всем чертям любители копаться в чужом белье.

— Простите, я пошутил, — администратор шагнул назад, на всякий случай.

Дин угрюмо взял номерок, поднял сумку, смерил шутника взглядом и повернулся к лестнице.

Он молча поднялся на второй этаж, Сэм шел следом, к нему так и приклеилась понимающая усмешка, и за нее тоже хотелось хорошенько стукнуть. Но вместо этого Дин всю душу вложил в пинок, запуская хорошим пассом сумку под кровать, да так, что она проехала до середины комнаты.

Ну с чего такая злость? 

— Озабоченный придурок, — тем не менее выдал Дин и огляделся.

Мотель — дыра дырой: со старой мебелью, витражом у входа, поцарапанным зеркалом в ванной и двумя узкими кроватями, стоящими параллельно друг другу.

— Ему скучно, — заступился Сэм. — Ты первый в душ?

Душ! Дин чертыхнулся, готовый пойти и взять еще одну комнату. Он как-то совсем забыл, что в таких ночлежках небольшой нагреватель воды, не рассчитанный на двоих.

Но спускаться вниз, доставляя удовольствие тому уроду, — ни за что. Администратор взбесил Дина жутко, и кто знает, не спровоцировал бы он его на новый приступ ярости? А ведь Дин редко когда давал волю кулакам, да и на колкости обычно не обращал внимания. 

— Давай ты, — падая прямо в куртке на застеленную кровать, предложил он и сбросил ботинки, не вставая. На куртку сил не хватило.

Сэм кивнул и полез в свою сумку. Чего он там копался, непонятно — за это время можно было уже трижды помыться. Дин не дождался не только душа, но и того, как Сэм туда ушел. Звуки машин за окном и голоса в коридоре слились в один гул, и Дин провалился в него, ни о чем не беспокоясь, пока среди ночи не подскочил от одиночного всхлипа. Приснилось, показалось или на самом деле, он не понял, и долго лежал, дрожа от холода, пялясь в темный проем окна и прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию Сэма.

Скрипнула кровать — Сэм повернулся, но дыхание так и осталось замедленным. Сэм спал нормальным глубоким сном. Так что всхлип Дину померещился, а вот холод — нет. Поэтому он, как можно тише, поднялся и, оставив куртку на кровати, тихонько проскользнул в душ.

Здорово он отвык от соседей по комнате.

Сном Дин забылся под утро, неглубоким, и проснулся от скрипа двери. Солнце било сквозь витражное стекло, и, когда Дин разлепил веки, перед глазами поплыли светлые всполохи. Он прищурился, разглядывая запястье: часы всегда при нем, к счастью, водонепроницаемые, купание в озере им не повредило, чего нельзя сказать о ботинках, но бог с ними, с ботинками, когда на циферблате стрелки замерли на пяти пятидесяти утра. Подремать бы, но не тогда, когда вместо тиканья слышны шаги. Точно шаги? Не померещилось ли? Нет, кто-то точно крался по номеру: шаг, еще один, еще. Тень упала, заслоняя Дина от солнца.

Дин развернулся, готовый вскочить и вытряхнуть незваного гостя из номера. Чего он не ожидал, так это увидеть Сэма в верхней одежде, с двумя бумажными стаканчиками кофе и пакетом. 

— Я принес завтрак, — произнес Сэм чересчур бодрым для пяти пятидесяти утра голосом.

Дин неохотно поднялся, протер глаза.

— Какого черта тебе не спится? 

— Почему не спится? Я отлично выспался, — Сэм протянул кофе, сел на свою постель, напротив. Раскрыл пакет. 

Дину глотнул кофе. Крепкий и горький напиток вернул к жизни и примирил с пробуждением. 

— Пирог, — Сэм подвинул пакет к нему, вытащил оттуда свой кусок и прямо так и начал есть, руками, облизывая пальцы.

Пирог на вкус оказался очень хорош и скрасил испорченное утро.

— Какие у нас планы?

Как ни странно, у Сэма оказалось полно этих самых планов.

— Пока нет пробок, — затараторил он, — давай прокатимся по городу: озеро, река, ботанический сад, университет. Потом музей...

— Музей? — поморщился Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

— Музей. Изобразительных искусств. Ты против?

— Не люблю живопись, — признался Дин. — А давай ты погуляешь по музею сейчас, пока я досыпаю, а по городу мы прокатимся попозже?

Сэм разочарованно выдохнул.

— Музей еще закрыт. 

Да, точно. Ведь нет шести утра.

— Я могу сесть за руль сейчас, если ты еще сонный, — вновь с воодушевлением предложил Сэм. — На улице неплохо, у реки ты проснешься, там такой обалденный рассвет. — Дин сосредоточился на пироге, не желая тащиться к реке в такую рань, и Сэм решился на еще один довод: — А в музее находится самая большая коллекция разных стеклянных изделий. Толедо ведь город стекла.

Стекляшки — еще не самый худший вариант. Лучше, чем бродить по залам, разглядывая полотна художников, и делать вид, будто находишь в них какой-то высший смысл. Со всяким стеклянным барахлом, к счастью, знатоком прикидываться не надо.

— Музей входит в десятку лучших, — упавшим голосом произнес Сэм. И его огорчение перевешивало все прочие доводы.

Дин вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и хмыкнул:

— Верю. Надеюсь, ты не станешь тащить меня в каждый захудалый музей каждого занюханного городка, где мы будем останавливаться?

— Не буду, — пообещал Сэм, снова сияя, как утреннее солнце, — и потом, после музея, я готов подчиниться всем твоим планам.

Планы? А какие у него планы? Пиво в бильярдной? Покер? Или увесистый том от Дикона «Психиатрические заболевания» — книга интересная и познавательная, но после долгой дороги действовавшая как снотворное и только.

— Хорошо, — сдался Дин, достал ключи из брошенных на спинку кровати джинсов, — на, поведешь машину. А я пока прикину список настоящих развлечений.

И музея там точно не будет. Ни одного.

Так уж получилось, что планы и Сэма, и Дина перечеркнула испуганная блондинка. Коллекция стекла и вечерние развлечения полетели ко всем чертям под колеса, когда возле школы, за несколько кварталов до музея, под Импалу бросилась старшеклассница. Сэм дал по тормозам, Дин помог ему вывернуть руль, и они еле затормозили в нескольких футах от встречной машины. Школьница отделалась легким испугом. Они, впрочем, тоже.

Сэм, белый как привидение, трясущимися руками отстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл дверь, вываливаясь наружу. Дин выскочил следом.

Девчонку била дрожь.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Сэм, и девчонка помотала головой. 

— Чего ты выскочила на дорогу? Жить надоело? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Не-ет. Я уб-б-бегала, — заикаясь, объяснила она, — м-м-м-меня хотят уб-б-бить.

— Спокойно, никто тебя не тронет. Мы не дадим. Как тебя зовут? Я Сэм. Это Дин. 

Девчонка перевела взгляд с одного на другого. Дин ей дежурно улыбнулся, а вот Сэм смотрел внимательно и серьезно.

— Чарли, — представилась она Сэму.

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил он, и, когда Чарли кивнула, уточнил: — До полицейского участка? Или до дома?

Дин открыл заднюю дверь, приглашая внутрь. 

— Не надо в полицию, — в машине заявила Чарли, — там решат, что я спятила.

— Почему? — Сэм осторожней, чем прежде, вел машину и только раз бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Дин не вмешивался. — Чарли, почему они решат, что ты спятила? 

Чарли всхлипнула, размазывая слезы рукавом своего свитера.

— Потому что меня преследует призрак! Призрак из зеркала.

— Призрак?

— Я сперва решила, что это чья-то глупая шутка, а теперь и не знаю. Что, если я и в самом деле спятила?

— А когда этот призрак появился?

Чарли шмыгнула носом, глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Но слезы не перестали литься из глаз.

— Несколько дней назад на вечеринке у Донны мы — я, Донна и Джилл — решили напугать Лили, сестренку Донны, и вызвали «Кровавую Мери». Лили вечно подслушивала, и Донна решила ее проучить.

— Как вызвали? — заинтересовался Сэм. — Перед зеркалом произнесли «Кровавая Мэри появись»?

— Трижды. Трижды произнесли перед зеркалом.

— И она появилась? — на полном серьезе спросил Дин.

— Нет. Но ночью в ванной умер отец Донны. Прямо перед зеркалом. Его нашли с кровоточащими глазами! В газете написали про инсульт. Нетипично, мол, но случается. 

— Лили запомнила урок на всю жизнь, — хмыкнул Дин, за что тут же получил укоряющий взгляд от Сэма.

— Что-то еще случилось, Чарли? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, — Чарли снова шмыгнула носом. — Через две ночи в ванне умерла Джилл. У нее тоже из глаз капала кровь. 

— Тоже списали на инсульт? — Дин с интересом повернулся к Чарли.

— Я не знаю, нам причину не сообщили. Но сегодня утром я увидела в зеркале…

— Кровавую Мэри? — хором спросили Сэм и Дин.

— Да. И мне страшно.

— А ты не пробовала не смотреть в зеркало? 

— Дин! — возмутился Сэм.

— Да что я такого сказал?

— Я не смотрюсь в зеркала. Но Мэри преследует меня в стеклах машин, в витринах магазинов. Везде, где есть отражение, я вижу ее. И не знаю, что делать. Полиция же не сможет поймать ее, так? 

— Вряд ли, — согласился Дин.

— Что я несу. Как можно поймать то, чего не бывает? — горько фыркнула Чарли. — Почему я ее вижу?

— Хороший вопрос.

— Если вызвали «Кровавую Мэри» вы, то почему погиб отец Донны? — спросил Сэм, словно не слыша последних реплик.

Чарли от неожиданности замерла и даже перестала всхлипывать, да и Дин тоже уставился на Сэма. 

— По легенде, — неуверенно пояснила Чарли, — Кровавая Мэри убивает плохих людей. 

— Отец Донны был плохим? — не отставал Сэм.

— Нет, не был. Но у Донны умерла мать. Давно. Говорили про несчастный случай. А что, если он не был таким уж несчастным?

— А Джилл?

Чарли достала из рюкзака смятую вырезку газеты и протянула ее Сэму. Тот передал Дину. 

— Хм. «Сегодня в пять часов после полудня, — прочел Дин, — близ порта черная тойота «Камри» сбила восьмилетнего Гарри Браймана. Водитель скрылся с места происшествия. Номера машины уточняются. Просьба свидетелей обратиться в редакцию газеты…»

— У Джилл черная тойота «Камри».

— А ты… — после некоторой паузы, заговорил Сэм, — почему Мэри пришла за тобой? В чем виновата ты?

— Не знаю.

Сэм сбавил скорость, после чего снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

— Чарли, ты же видишь, что Мэри забирает тех, у кого есть секрет. Если ты расскажешь его нам, она может отстать. Ну, или ей придется гоняться за нами троими.

Логика хромала, но на Чарли подействовала. 

— У меня был парень. Мы расстались, вернее, я порвала с ним. А он, он в ответ пообещал покончить с собой, если я не вернусь. Я не думала, что он всерьез. И ляпнула: «На здоровье».

Чарли уткнулась в ладошки и всхлипнула. 

— «На здоровье»! Если бы я знала… — слова заглушили рыдания.

Сэм резко затормозил возле тротуара.

— Мы должны ей помочь, — вполголоса сообщил он Дину. — Как думаешь, что с ней такое?

Дин тяжело вздохнул в ответ. Развлеклись, называется.

Пока Сэм сосредоточенно просматривал подшивку местной прессы, безрезультатно перебрав десятки страниц, Дин успел получить два заключения о вскрытии, подкупив коронера историей о научной работе и двадцатью пятью долларами, а также разузнал информацию о машине Джилл. 

— А не позвонить ли нам Дикону? — скучающе спросил Дин. 

Сэм удивленно поднял голову, отрываясь от газет.

— Несмотря на бред, который Чарли несет, она мне не кажется сумасшедшей. Ты здорово нашел логику в жертвах Мэри, но…

— Чарли несколько раз оговорилась, что ей не поверят и решат, что она спятила?

— Параноик так оговариваться не станет. К тому же Чарли очень удивилась, когда ты стал спрашивать про отца Донны. Не приснился ли ей кошмар, который она связала с двумя близкими смертями?

— Не двумя, четырьмя, Дин. Не забывай про мальчика и парня Чарли.

— Но это же было давно.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Для нее — нет. 

— И что получается? Посттравматическое расстройство? Вообще, похоже. Она проплакалась, поделилась с нами и страхами, и горем, и перестала трястись, как осиновый лист.

— Не знаю. Разве такие расстройства не встречаются лишь у ветеранов из Вьетнама?

— Не обязательно. Ведь их запускает стресс, а смерть близкого человека по твоей вине — неужели не стресс? Да и не факт, что у нее есть видения.

— Думаешь, она лжет, что видела в зеркале «Кровавую Мэри»? Мне так не показалось. 

— Не обязательно врать и говорить неправду. Она что-то видела, не спорю. И приняла это за карающего призрака. Вопрос: что она видела? Ты никогда не вглядывался в зеркало? Если расфокусировать взгляд, то изображение поплывет и появится разная чертовщина. Суеверия о зеркалах на этом эффекте и основаны.

Сэм сморщил лоб, пытаясь разрешить противоречие. 

— А если ты ошибаешься? Мы попытаемся ее разуверить, предъявим доказательства, а вместо пользы лишь усилим паранойю?

— Поэтому я и предложил связаться с Диконом.

— И он поставит диагноз по телефону? Или по электронной почте?

Действительно, Сэм прав. Кто, кто ставит диагнозы по телефону, да еще и такие? Только шарлатаны, вроде тех, кто лечит зубы по фотографии. 

И что им теперь делать? Чарли пока сидела у них в номере — ехать домой она наотрез отказалась. Дину пришлось снять зеркало в ванной комнате, да задернуть плотно шторы на окнах.

— Интересно, как там она, — пробормотал Сэм, читая мысли Дина.

— В первый раз участвую в похищении школьницы, — смущенно признался Дин. И хмыкнул.

— В похищении? — Сэм удивленно вздернул брови, и Дину стало еще смешней.

Еще один ребенок на его голову.

— Представь, как все выглядит со стороны: два здоровых лба выслушивают бред маленькой испуганной девочки, делают вид, что верят, увозят, никому не сказав, запирают в своей комнате. 

— В самом деле, — фыркнул Сэм.

— Наш администратор, видимо, уже звонит в полицию. Если вчера он принял нас за парочку, то сегодня решит, что мы извращенцы.

Дин пропустил миг, когда ладонь Сэма оказалась на его груди, прямо на уровне сердце. 

— Не паникуй ты так! — глядя в глаза, произнес Сэм, и Дин невольно моргнул. — Помоги лучше найти эту чертову заметку. 

— И что дальше?

Сэм улыбнулся.

— Сделаем копию. И… у меня есть идея.

Уильяма Тейлора — пожилого афроамериканца в коричневом костюме из джерси — они представили Чарли, как специалиста, ничего больше не уточняя. У него была располагающая улыбка и умный взгляд. И Чарли этого оказалось достаточно.

Дин и Сэм вытащили ее из номера в кафе и только после хорошего ужина, во время которого они поболтали с Тейлором о погоде, выслушали советы, что нужно посмотреть в Толедо, сами рассказали о Вашингтоне и желании увидеть Нью-Йорк, словом, усыпив бдительность Чарли, перешли к делу.

— Чарли, — Сэм в первую очередь достал копию заметки о сбитом мальчике, — мы проверили кое-что сегодня. И выяснили, что Джилл не виновата.

— Я осматривал ее машину, — вмешался Дин, — родители продают ее, вот я и представился покупателем. Машина чистая. 

— Чистая? — не поняла Чарли.

— Видишь ли, когда сбивают человека, повреждения получает не только он, но и машина. В вашем климате место удара стало бы подгнивать.

— Мой брат — хороший автомеханик, — соврал Сэм и соврал достоверно, — к тому же мы точно знаем, когда сбили Гарри Браймана, и мы точно знаем, что Джилл купила машину на несколько недель позже. Заметка в газете опубликована шестого марта две тысячи третьего. А вот акт из автосалона, дата покупки — двадцатое марта две тысячи третьего.

— Заключение о смерти Джилл, — строго говоря, Дин достал ксерокопию этого заключения, — здесь много непонятных слов, но, вкратце, она просто оступилась, упала и ударилась головой об ванну. Разбила себе череп, конечно. Так что кровь капала у нее не только из глаз.

— Кровавая Мэри, как видишь, тут ни при чем, — Сэм с сочувствием посмотрел на Чарли.

— Не может быть, я сама видела…

Сэм накрыл своей рукой руку Чарли.

— Что ты видела, Чарли? Как что-то мелькнуло в зеркале?

Чарли перевела взгляд на Дина, но тот пожал плечами.

— Я… я… — голос Чарли сорвался, и она разрыдалась, — я не знаю, что я видела. Что-то жуткое.

— Проведем опыт? — Сэм подвинулся к ней, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — У входа есть зеркало, давай, ты встанешь за ним, а я вызову Мэри и постою, подожду? Думаю, если она существует, то охотно переключится на доступную жертву.

— По…почему ты? У тебя тоже есть секрет?

— Да, у меня есть секрет.

От такого «да» Дин вздрогнул: теперь Сэм точно не врал. Секрет? Какой секрет? В чьей смерти он себя винит?

— Со мной не боишься? — спросил Сэм.

Чарли боялась: у нее перехватило дыхание, да и слезы вновь потекли по щекам. Но Сэм, черт знает, как у него постоянно получается этот взгляд, так смотрел, что она в итоге утвердительно кивнула.

— Пошли?

Он аккуратно взял ее под локоть, и они поднялись со своих мест.

— Что вы думаете, док? — поинтересовался Дин у Тейлора, когда Сэм и Чарли отошли на достаточное расстояние.

— Я думаю, вы правы, это посттравматическое расстройство, — отозвался Тейлор. — Вы молодцы, что не стали ее веселить. Нет ничего хуже для человека в таком состоянии, когда ему говорят: забудь, не концентрируйся на плохом. Пережить плохое, проанализировать его — хорошая работа, Дин.

— Сейчас они вернутся, естественно, невредимые. И…

— И разговор перейдет на смерть ее молодого человека и на чувство вины. Уже неплохо. Я выслушаю, дам визитку… кстати, вам, Дин, тоже следует проявить терпение… и в свое время выслушать Сэма. У него, возможно, сходная проблема. Только…

— Я понял, — резко отбрил Дин, — не пытаться, не веселить. 

Тейлор сделал вид, что не заметил его тона.

— Не то чтобы не пытаться… просто не давите. Не говорите банальностей, которыми набиты книжные магазины со стеллажами «сто способов поверить в себя», «будьте счастливым» и прочей чушью. Будет хуже. Чем позитивнее посыл, тем сильнее диссонанс. Тем сильнее отчаяние. Если перестараться с такой поддержкой, то можно ввести человека в достаточно тяжелое депрессивное состояние. Поэтому, как бы вам ни хотелось, сдержитесь. И просто выслушайте.

Дин кивнул.

— О'кей. Спасибо за совет, док, и за консультацию вне офиса и без платы.

Тейлор досадливо отмахнулся, будто Дин сказал что-то неприличное.

— Вы угостили меня ужином. И девочке явно нужна помощь. Да и как я мог отказать Дикону? Его исследования вьетнамского синдрома сыграли когда-то значительную роль в моей работе. Я стал настоящим психотерапевтом только благодаря им.

— Вот как, — Дин рассеяно покрутил в руках бокал с колой, — Дикон работал с военными?

— Работал ли Дикон с военными? — хмыкнул Тейлор. — Поищите его работу «Социальная адаптация военных, прошедших боевые действия». Она небольшая и написана в научно-популярном стиле. С этого Дикон начинал. Простенько, но уже виден будущий масштаб. Конечно, сейчас он скорее администратор, чем врач, хотя я слышал, у него есть несколько пациентов, для поддержания формы. Хотя мог бы ведь уже ничего и не делать...

Тейлор еще продолжал говорить, но Дин отвлекся и не слушал его.

Интересно, Джон Винчестер был во Вьетнаме? И не там ли он познакомился с Диконом?

И куда, черт побери, пропали Сэм с Чарли?

За Чарли, к счастью, можно было больше не переживать, к концу вечера, пересказав Тейлору свою историю еще раз, она успокоилась. Сэм сослался на головную боль и бросил их. А Дин с доком выпили по бокалу пива, прежде чем распрощались.

Ночной город встретил прохладой, приглушенным светом фар проезжающих машин, скользящих по темным улицам, огнями фонарей и поздним променадом горожан. Дин вдыхал свежий воздух, и ничего его не тревожило здесь и сейчас. Он отправил сообщение сестре и позвонил матери, узнать, как дела. Усталый, но счастливый, ни от чего особенного, разве что от удачно завершенного дня, добрался до номера.

В ванне горел свет и из крана текла вода. Дверь была приоткрыта, поэтому Дин не стал дожидаться, когда Сэм выйдет, и сказал, не заглядывая внутрь: 

— Знаешь, старина, я, наверное, готов теперь и к музею.

Сэм в ответ всхлипнул, и Дин распахнул дверь.

Зеркало вновь висело на своем месте, Сэм стоял перед ним и неразборчиво бормотал себе что-то под нос. По щекам и носу катились слезы. Руками Сэм опирался о раковину и к Дину даже не повернулся.

— Сэм? Сэмми?

Так болит голова?

— Глаза, — Сэм выдавил из себя, — глаза.

— Что «глаза»? Ты что-то видишь? 

— Свою вину.

Дин потянулся к зеркалу, чтобы немедленно снять, но от адреналина в венах его потряхивало, и рука сорвалась. Как в замедленной съемке зеркало соскользнуло вниз, замерло на длинное звенящее мгновение и медленно упало плашмя на пол, брызнув осколками. Сэм, словно привязанный к отражению, сел прямо на кафель.

— Сэм, ты ни в чем не виноват, — Дин присел рядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь!

— Расскажи мне.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, набирая воздуха в легкие.

— Задолго, задолго до смерти Джессики, я видел сны. Я видел, как она сгорала. И ничего не мог сделать, — Сэм захлебнулся уже на слове «мог», остальное вышло невнятно.

Дин ничего не ответил, совет Тейлора хорошо врезался ему в память. Он просто притянул Сэма к себе, и тот тут же уткнулся в плечо.

Просто выслушать, док?

— Мы собирались пожениться, — рассказывал Сэм, дыша Дину в шею. — Джесс очень хотела, а я боялся. Купил кольцо и не показывал… она так и не узнала о нем.

— Ты не хотел жениться?

Сэм вздохнул.

— Очень хотел. И очень не хотел. Я же болен и не могу гарантировать ничего никому. А она была… лучиком. Тебе бы понравилась, Дин. Высокая. Блондинка. Умная и все понимающая без слов. Очень нежная и добрая.

Так странно слушать о ней и держать Сэма за плечи.

— Ты описываешь ангела.

— Ангелы не существуют. И Джесс уже тоже нет. Если бы я хоть когда-нибудь рассказал ей о своих снах... 

— Ее бы это не спасло, Сэмми. Она спала, когда начался пожар. И не могла проснуться из-за дыма.

— Она бы испугалась и оставила меня. Или, наоборот, поехала бы со мной. Но не осталась бы одна.

— Она бы не испугалась, Сэмми.

Сэм поднял голову. Глаза его блестели от слез, хотя щеки высохли.

— Испугалась бы, — твердо произнес он. — Мне каждую ночь снилось, будто я лежу на кровати и смотрю на нее. Она наверху, надо мной, пригвождена к потолку. Я не могу пошевелиться, сдвинуться с места, когда ее охватывает огонь. Она кричит, сгорает на моих глазах, а я ничего не могу сделать. Эти сны мне снятся до сих пор. Я до сих пор слышу ее крик. И каждый раз я беспомощен.

Дин прижал Сэма к себе, ладонью потянув за затылок, вновь опуская его голову на свое плечо. 

— С этого дня, Сэмми, ты каждый свой сон будешь записывать. И если тебе снова приснится кошмар, ты обязательно придумаешь продолжение. Счастливое продолжение, как в кинофильмах. Если не будет получаться с хеппи-эндом — обращайся, я тебе помогу.

Сэма проняло, он еще несколько раз шмыгнул носом и затих. Дин хлопнул его по спине, ободряюще, обнял сильнее и как ребенка принялся укачивать. 

Дыхание Сэма выравнивалось, он приходил в себя.

— Я буду сны набирать на лэптопе, идет? 

И Дин ответил ему в макушку:

— Идет.


	4. День Благодарения

Телефон зазвонил ровно в ту минуту, когда Дин разворачивался в Толедо на Вишневой улице. 

— Семь утра, — проворчал он.

Кому, интересно, он понадобился в семь утра?

Сэм сонно нашарил на приборной доске телефон Дина.

— Это твоя мама, — произнес он.

— Черт, — Дин вырулил к тротуару. Хорошо, что в это время не такое плотное движение на дорогах.

Они пятнадцать минут назад съехали из мотеля, захватили по бумажному стаканчику кофе в открытом кафе недалеко от университета и рассчитывали через два часа позавтракать в Кливленде. С погодой им повезло — дождей не обещали, а, значит, меньше аварий на шоссе, значит, они вполне успевали к вечеру доехать до Большого города, до Нью-Йорка. 

Нью-Йорк и Кливленд отступили разом, едва Дин нажал прием. Изо рта вышло облачко пара, и Дин потянулся включить печку. В Небраске теплее, да даже в Иллинойсе температура выше, лишь стоит отъехать от Великих озер.

Теплее, но сейчас известия из теплого дома вымораживали.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Сэм, когда Дин, толком ничего не произнесший в телефон, нажал на отбой.

— Все в порядке, — слова вырвались сами собой, — все в порядке, — повторил он, пробуя это выражения на вкус. — А у тебя?

— У меня? — удивился Сэм.

— Как твои сны?

— Я помню только один сон, — отчитался Сэм, — набрал его на лэптопе и сохранил, пока ты брился.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дин, — я тут подумал, может, стоит их показывать Дикону?

Сэм повернулся к нему.

— Зачем?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Сны могут помочь понять подоплеку твоей болезни.

— Ты сменил тему разговора — в чем подоплека?

Дин повернул голову, Сэм нахмурился, явно беспокоясь за него, но рассказывать сейчас о доме не хотелось. Лучше поговорить о другом.

— Сэм, вчера ты что-то видел в зеркале...

— Я видел себя, — перебил Сэм.

— Ты бормотал полную фигню про вину в глазах.

— Это образное выражение. Господи, Дин, ты решил, будто я брежу? Я просто... ты помнишь, что послезавтра — День Благодарения?

Дин отвернулся.

— Да. Нет. Только что узнал от матери. Забыл.

— Мой отец тоже забыл... 

И Дин не выдержал.

— У тебя есть отец! Будь хотя бы за это благодарен. Твой отец наверняка занят своей охотой. Он зарабатывает деньги, Сэмми. Для тебя в том числе. 

— А если деньги — не главное? И мне не они нужны.

— Больничные счета надо оплачивать.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто...

Дин снова повернулся к нему, теперь выдерживая требовательный взгляд. 

— Да.

— Дин, — голос Сэма дрогнул, — что у тебя случилось дома? Расскажи мне.

Дин попытался улыбнуться — конечно, ничего не вышло.

— Отец, — ответил он. Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока Дин не продолжил: — Я не помню его другим, но он, конечно, был другим когда-то. Охотником. Нет, не как твой ловил преступников за деньги, а охотился в лесах Колорадо. У нас дома на чердаке до сих пор хранятся рога лося. Помню, он обещал как-нибудь взять меня с собой, когда я подрасту. Мне не исполнилось и пяти, когда его привезли домой в инвалидном кресле. Просто не повезло на очередной чертовой охоте. Поначалу отец шел на поправку, но как только стало ясно, что он никогда не будет ходить… — Дин не договорил. — Последние несколько лет он не вставал с постели. Не хотел. И вот сейчас, перед Днем Благодарения, его увезли из дома с инсультом.

— Мне очень жаль, — Сэм коснулся локтя Дина.

— Веселый праздник ждет мою мать и сестру.

— А ты? — Сэм сжал локоть. — Ты разве к ним не поедешь?

— Мы должны быть в Нью-Йорке до девяти вечера.

— Господи, Дин, мы же путешествуем! Мы сами путешествуем! И никто нам не указ! Давай вместо Востока поедем на Запад? К тебе? Потом можно будет посмотреть Большой Каньон в Аризоне. На восточное побережье вернемся весной. 

Путешествуем? Как бы ни так.

— Нет, Сэмми, я не путешествую, я работаю...

Дин тут же пожалел о своих словах, так как Сэм разжал руку, выпуская его локоть, и немного отодвинулся назад.

— Прости, — буркнул Дин, не глядя на Сэма, — давай сменим тему. Как у тебя дела? 

Сэм кашлянул.

— Я это уже спрашивал, да? Но все равно, прости, я не очень помню, что ты ответил.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Я в порядке. Вчера в зеркале никаких монстров не видел, если, конечно, не считать себя. Спал хорошо. Мне снилось, будто мы с тобой вдвоем спасали одну семью от нашествия насекомых. С помощью баллончиков с отравой и огня.

— Спасли?

— Спасли.

— Додумал финал или во сне спасли?

— Финал додумал, но во сне тоже обошлось.

— Хорошо.

— Дин... — Сэм заговорил таким тоном, что Дин не мог не поднять глаза, не повернуть голову, — правда, бог с ним, с Нью-Йорком.

— Ты любишь индейку с клюквенным вареньем? — Дин второй раз попытался улыбнуться и, судя по заблестевшим глазам Сэма, у него почти получилось.

— Очень люблю.

— Говоришь, на Запад? По восьмидесятому шоссе? 

— Ага. Позавтракаем где-нибудь в Иллинойсе, — Сэм достал карту и провел по ней пальцем, — вот, мы проедем около Фримонта, он на границе с Огайо, там и перекусим. А ленч можно будет съесть у озера Мичиган. Если поторопимся, и дашь себя сменить за рулем, мы сегодня ночью можем...

— Нет, отдохнем в Айове. 

На этот раз Сэм не стал спорить.

— Или так, — легко согласился он.

Полдевятого они и впрямь вкатили в небольшой городок, затерянный между заповедниками, маленькими озерами и реками. На востоке от него в ста милях находилось озеро Эри, на западе — Мичиган. Два Великих Озера задавали климат в регионе вместе с северо-западными канадскими ветрами, и от них не спасали ни теплые рубашки, ни куртки. 

Небо затянули седые облака, закрывая солнце, — безрадостная картина. 

Они заправились, и, расплачиваясь кредиткой, Дин застыл: внес ли он на счет требуемый платеж? Кассир заметил, удивленно приподнял бровь, но выбил чек. Все в порядке. Полный бак.

Все в порядке. Про счет можно не вспоминать. Теперь о его пополнении думает не Дин, а Джон Винчестер. Вот почему тот не на связи с Сэмом. Вот почему в канун семейного праздника — не дома. Мало ему содержать двух сыновей и жену, он теперь взвалил на свою шею Дина. И хотя считалось, будто Дин работает, положив руку на сердце, нельзя не признать: поездка с Сэмом по Америке — никакая не работа, а щедро оплачиваемые каникулы. И привыкнуть к ним — невозможно.

Сэм заказал им обоим на завтрак омлет с беконом и горячими сосисками, блинчики с кленовым сиропом и чаем. Официантка как раз ставила тарелки на стол, когда Дин вошел внутрь. Сосиски ароматно пахли, Сэм отодвинул приоткрытый лэптоп и виновато улыбнулся, мол, прости, заказал без тебя. 

— Если ты не хочешь омлет, то его могу съесть я, а тебе отдать блинчики, — предложил Сэм, заметив его недовольный вид. И неприятные мысли вылетели у Дина вон из головы.

— Шутишь что ли? Омлет с беконом? Отдать тебе? — Дин подвинул стул и сел напротив. 

Сэм ощутимо расслабился.

— Какие у нас планы? — Он аккуратно наколол на вилку бекон.

— Не знаю, старик, какие планы у тебя, но я в ближайшие пять минут собираюсь молча поесть. — Дин пододвинул приборы. Он и впрямь проголодался. Но пяти минут молчания сам же не выдержал. — Так отцу и не дозвонился? — прожевывая сосиску, нечленораздельно промычал он.

Сэм неодобрительно поморщился. И только когда Дин потянулся за салфеткой, ответил:

— Не-а, оставил ему голосовое сообщение. 

— Хорошо.

Сэм долго крутил салфетку в руке, прежде чем предложить:

— Может, заедем в Чикаго?

— Если не посмотрели город номер один, почему бы не посмотреть на номер два? — усмехнулся Дин, отодвигая пустую тарелку и пододвигая к себе блинчики. Сэм бросил салфетку и принялся возить вилкой по тарелке бекон.

— Можно заехать на два-три часа. А потом двинуть дальше. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Дин, — я посплю в Импале.

Сэм шумно выдохнул.

— У меня тоже есть права. Мы можем вести машину по очереди. И… разве тебе самому не интересно взглянуть на город? 

— Мне немного не до архитектуры, озер и достопримечательностей, Сэмми.

— Знаю, но ведь чуть-чуть пройтись полезно, Дин. Сколько дней ты уже не бегаешь по утрам? Как уехал из Висконсина?

— Два дня пропустил, подумаешь.

— Тем более прогуляемся. А потом нагоним эти три часа…

— Да не в них дело. Подумаешь, приедем в Айдахо поздним вечером. Просто…

— Ты считаешь, что не должен веселиться, пока твоему отцу плохо?

— Мне просто не хочется веселиться.

— Прости, — кивнул Сэм, опуская глаза к тарелке, — хорошо, поехали тогда прямо. Пообедаем в Гэри.

— Сэм, три часа правда ничего не решат. Я отдохну, а ты побродишь по своему Чикаго.

—Не хочу, — Сэм подцепил вилкой остывший омлет, — я, быть может, не хочу бродить один. Даже по Чикаго.

Дин попробовал блинчики. Определенно, он неправ.

— О'кей, давай заедем, посмотрим на Уиллис-Тауэр. Я думаю, нас дурят, когда утверждают, будто в нем почти полторы тысячи футов, — как можно веселей заявил он, подмигивая и прищелкивая языком. И испытал ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, когда Сэм, косясь одним глазом в лэптоп, поправил:

— Тысяча четыреста пятьдесят три фута. Самое высокое здание на континенте.

— Не в мире?

— Прости, но шейхи нас переплюнули, построив башню в два раза выше.

— Жаль, нельзя будет заглянуть в бары Чикаго… — вздохнул Дин, решив не обращать внимания на каких-то там шейхов.

— Почему нет? Если дашь мне сесть за руль, то запросто.

— А как же ты? Как маленький мальчик возьмешь колы?

— Мне же нельзя ничего алкогольного.

— Черт, я забыл…

— Хотел бы и я так забыть.

— Доедай и поехали. Там разберемся.

Прогулка по Чикаго прочистила мозги, хотя Сэм уверял, что все дело в выглянувшем солнце. Вообще, чем дальше они уезжали от Великих Озер на Запад, тем теплее становилось; они еще не проехали Иллинойс, а уже отключили печку и приоткрыли окна. Кварталы небоскребов, старинные особняки, берег озера, похожего скорее на море, слились в пеструю мешанину, как сливается белье во вращающемся барабане стиральной машины. Дин не звонил матери, решив устроить сюрприз, просто три часа гнал по восемьдесят восьмой автостраде и без карты мог сказать, что они движутся на Запад — навстречу заходящему солнцу, в глазах от него слепило. 

В семь часов Импала пересекла границу с Айовой, снова возвращаясь на свое восьмидесятое шоссе.

— Доверишь мне доставить нас в Айову-Сити? — снова предложил Сэм.

Отказываться было глупо, поэтому они махнулись местами, и через час — Сэм вел чертовски осторожно! — вкатили в город.

— Мотель, и я спать, — заявил Дин. Завтра им предстояло покрыть более трехсот миль и не чокнуться.

Усталость накатывала, и было плевать, о чем разговаривает Сэм с дамой-администратором. Он пропустил очередной глупый вопрос, какой им номер требуется, расслышав только смущенный ответ: «Нет-нет, мы братья».

Никто их не принимает за братьев, и понятно почему: они не очень-то и похожи. Дин раньше не замечал, насколько назойливы и любопытны бывают окружающие, так как ничего не скрывал. А сейчас, ну, в самом деле, не говорить же им о болезни Сэма? И о том, какую плевую работу Дин себе нашел?

Кислые мысли не дали заснуть, и он дождался Сэма с ужином — выходить куда-то специально поесть не осталось сил.

— Хороших снов, — закидывая пакет от гамбургеров под кровать, успел пожелать Дин, прежде чем уснуть. Честно говоря, он никогда в жизни столько не сидел за рулем.

Ровно в семь утра — это вошло в привычку уже! — он проснулся от звука клавиш. Сэм снова печатал. Солнце светило ярко. Что не могло не радовать: нет дождя, нет аварий, нет пробок. Пока им чертовски везло с дорогами.

Дин с удовольствием потянулся.

— Ты не ложился? — поинтересовался он. — Опять кошмары?

Сэм поднял голову, слегка улыбнулся.

— Нет, я только встал. Доброе утро.

Выглядел он немного бледновато, и Дин покачал головой: так легко ты меня не проведешь.

— Это ответ на один вопрос. А на второй?

— Мне снились не кошмары. Скорее приключения. Немного странные приключения.

— Насекомые? Или карлики? Клоуны?

— Оборотни, — ответил Сэм, — мне приснились оборотни.

— Знаю-знаю, в полнолуние они превращались в волков и кусали мирных граждан?

Сэм улыбнулся шире:

— Нет, не те оборотни. Мои — необычные люди. Они могут превращаться в других людей.

— Удобно. Не нравишься себе в зеркале, хлоп, сменил мордашку.

— В моем сне они убивали людей. И виновными оказывались жертвы.

— И ты, как адвокат, защищал невиновных?

— Неважно.

— Придумал, как с ними бороться?

— Да! Я обнаружил, как оборотней можно вычислить на видео! — оживился Сэм. — Очень просто: у них флюоресцируют глаза.

— Вот как. Флюоресцируют…

— В легендах же не зря говорят о таких существах, что у них горящий взор. Почему не предположить, что этот взор можно засечь видеокамерой? 

— Ладно, убедил, а как же этих тварей можно остановить? 

— С помощью серебряных пуль.

— Конечно же, с их помощью! Как я мог забыть. Нечисть всегда боится серебра…

— И чистого железа, и соли, и святой воды.

Дин остолбенел.

— Сэм, — осторожно начал он, когда ему надоело молчать, — ты же понимаешь, что…

— Я понимаю, — Сэм раздраженно захлопнул крышку лэптопа, улыбки как не бывало, — но мы же говорим о сне. Логика у него, если можно вообще говорить о логике сна, с мистической подкладкой. Поэтому гармоничней и эффектней, и, если хочешь, Дин, правдивей, будет решить его тоже с помощью мистики.

— Суеверий.

— Хорошо, суеверий. 

— «Решить»? Это тебе что, задача по математике?

— В какой-то степени, да. 

Они снова помолчали. Дин рассеяно пинал свой же носок, брошенный вечером на пол.

— Мне кажется, — очень осторожно заговорил Дин, — ты должен эти записи свои кому-нибудь показать.

— Кому? Тебе? — Сэм смотрел не без вызова.

Дин поднял руки, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. Что за черт? С чего Сэм так взъелся? Что там у него в этих снах? Судя ведь по рассказам, ничего личного.

— Конечно не мне. Я не психолог, что я пойму?

Сэм раздраженно фыркнул. Мотнул головой. И выдал:

— Дин… ты лучше.

Вот этого Дин не выдержал и позорно сбежал чистить зубы.

До Ньютона Дин гнал, превышая скорость, в Ньютоне они позавтракали и заправились до десяти утра, но до Омахи не дотянули, бак опустел, пришлось снова останавливаться на заправке. Наверняка через пять-шесть тысяч миль Импале потребуется хорошая смазка, а может, и серьезный уход. Машина, что греха таить, красивая, отреставрированная, но для поездки по стране — не лучший выбор: переднее сдвоенное кресло — без подголовников, в аварию в ней лучше не попадать: шейным позвонкам придется несладко и при резкой остановке, что уж тут говорить об ударе? Она совсем не безопасная и не совсем удобная. 

Без кондиционера. 

И все же, все же, Джон отдал именно ее. Зачем? Чтобы они рассекали по стране и клеились к девочкам?

Кассирша, будто подтверждая сомнения, кивнула в сторону Импалы. Пыльная машина стояла в тридцати ярдах — они ее не мыли с Висконсина, но сквозь стекло витрины в ореоле солнечных лучей она смотрелась чистой и свежей, как красивая девчонка с обложки.

— Клевая тачка, — выдала кассирша, одновременно пробивая чек и жуя жевательную резинку.

— Ага, — кивнул Дин.

Красивая. И послушная. В ней так хорошо мчаться вдаль, не думая о безопасности и кондиционере, изредка перебрасываясь парой реплик с Сэмом.

Кассирша, разочарованная немногословностью Дина, молча протянула чек и небольшой бумажный пакет с едой. Дин виновато улыбнулся. Он не был таким уж разборчивым, просто очень хотелось домой, смыть с себя дорожную пыль, просто хотелось как следует отдохнуть. Просто его ждал Сэм.

— И это мы будем есть? — Сэм удивленно рассматривал шоколадные батончики, которые Дин через опущенное стекло высыпал ему на колени прямо из пакета.

— Нам остался час езды, по Небраске можно гнать и сто миль в час. Поедим дома.

— О'кей.

Сэма не пугали сто миль в час в небезопасной машине, поэтому они разогнались еще здесь, в Айове, и до Линкольна и правда неслись с ветерком. К счастью им не встретился ни один патруль — снова повезло. В колонках гремел рок, Сэм разрумянился и ожил, Дин предвкушал, как обрадуются и удивятся родные, но после того как они пересекли границу с Небраской, везение закончилось. Пришлось сбрасывать скорость: число машин впереди увеличилось, и все они еле-еле ползли по шоссе.

— Что за черт?

Стояла сухая осенняя погода, а поток машин двигался с такой черепашьей скоростью, будто дождь лил градом, асфальт подморозило, и на шоссе опустился туман. Будто все жители штата решили выехать по восьмидесятому на запад, в то время как полосы на восток издевательски пустовали. Распродажи? Но реальные скидки начнут действовать после Дня Благодарения. Странно. Очень странно.

— Только не говори, что нам следовало пообедать в городе, — предупредил Дин Сэма особым тоном, еле сдерживаясь от бешенства.

— Нет, не буду. Я люблю шоколад, — Сэм развернул батончик и смачно откусил половину. — Будешь? — спохватился он.

Издевается. Придумать ответную шпильку Дин не успел: впереди резко затормозили, и он, чертыхнувшись, вдавил в пол тормозную педаль. Сэм держал перед ним откусанный батончик. Совершенно невозмутимо. Даже не моргнул, зараза.

— Давай целый, — махнул рукой Дин. 

Пока они топчутся на месте, можно и перекусить. Сэм достал из бардачка батончик, надорвал упаковку и протянул Дину.

— Как ты думаешь, что там впереди? — поинтересовался он.

— Не знаю, — в два счета проглатывая шоколад, ответил Дин, — авария, бабушка переходит дорогу, оборотни вышли на охоту… не знаю. О, поехали!

Громко сказано — скорее поплелись. Через час, двигаясь со скоростью двадцать миль в час, перепев все песни с кассеты AC/DC с двух сторон, они увидели, что большинство машин перед ними сворачивают направо, в грязь и бездорожье, тормозя возле белого шатра, установленного прямо в поле. Рядом, на деревянном шесте висела удивительная вывеска:

«Церковь целителя верой  
Роя Ле Гранджа.  
Принимает по воскресеньям с 11.00 до 14.00.  
Перед Днем Благодарения специальная служба.  
Стань свидетелем чуда!»

— Отлично, — Дин еле дождался, пока пикап перед ним свернул, освобождая дорогу, и резко газанул, — мы тащились битый час из-за шарлатана, который показывает фокусы и лечит наложением рук.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, нечаянно роняя обертки из-под шоколада под сиденье. Вздохнув еще глубже, он полез их доставать.

— Этот Ле Грандж популярен, —из-под сиденья приглушенно проговорил он, — видимо, дает немало людям. Спокойствие…

— Спокойствие, — фыркнул Дин, — а потом в больницы привозят верующих, которые отказались от лекарств вот из-за таких чудес. Вылезай! Эй! Потом приберемся в салоне.

— Одни ходят к психологам, другие в церковь, — пожал плечами Сэм, послушно вылезая, но с обертками. — Если ты не веришь, не значит, что не нужно верить.

— Да, я не верю и не могу представить, как можно верить в то, что кто-то там наверху все за тебя решил и распланировал. Я не могу принять, что болезнь отца или твоя болезнь — благо, что хорошему человеку или ребенку суждено умереть, не знаю, от рака, а какой-нибудь преступник будет жить сто лет и иметь отличное здоровье.

— Дин!

Слова текли, будто прорвало плотину, и теперь их грозила затопить Миссисипи, которую они вчера проехали.

— Ди-ин! — Сэм дотронулся до его плеча. И слова кончились разом.

— Только не говори, что ты веришь, а я оскорбляю твои чувства, — устало произнес Дин.

— Я верю, Дин, но сказать хочу другое: взгляни на спидометр. 

Сэм говорил очень спокойным, ласковым тоном. Так говорят с душевнобольными. И совершенно правильно: стрелка почти добралась до крайней правой точки — до ста двадцати миль в час.

«Дом у дороги» — больше, чем дом, за год, что Дин провел в Калифорнии, нисколько не изменился. То же старое рассохшееся дерево, та же вывеска, сделанная до рождения Дина. На рамах облезла краска, навес покосился. 

Честно говоря, бар был похож скорее на неуклюжий сарай, к которому приютились несколько пристроек. Одна служила хозяевам как дом, другая использовалась как ночлег для уставших путников.

Сэм осматривался по сторонам не без удивления. И Дин неловко пояснил:

— Он неказистый только с виду. Внутри очень уютно.

— Мне он нравится. У него есть характер.

Сэм говорил искренне, и Дина немного отпустило. Он не знал, как воспримет мать постороннего, — ей явно не понравилась его авантюра с работой. Но Сэм справится, Дин верил, что справится.

— Пошли внутрь? Или весь День Благодарения проторчишь тут, изучая этот образчик среднеамериканской архитектуры? Стиль «сарай обыкновенный». 

Сэм удивленно приподнял брови. Открыл рот, но возражать передумал. Просто шагнул вперед в дверной проем.

Автомат у входа играл чуть слышно «Без любви» Doobie Brothers, непонятно для кого — посетителей в баре не было. Лишь перевернутые стулья сиротливо стояли на столиках, да мигала подсветка у стойки бара.

— А здесь, и правда, уютно, — не успел проговорить Сэм, как из-под стойки выскочил, как черт из табакерки, бармен.

— Закрыто, парни.

Сэм неуверенно оглянулся на Дина. Но Дин и сам не знал, кто хозяйничает за стойкой, куда мать никого никогда не пускала.

— Развернитесь и через сорок миль свернете на Гранд Айленд. Там, парни, сможете нормально пропустить стаканчик в любом баре. Если поторопитесь, успеете проскочить до того, как народ двинет занимать очереди в магазинах.

— Хм. Не заливай, очереди в магазинах занимать начнут глубокой ночью. Да и не нужен нам твой Гранд Айленд. Где хозяйка?

Бармен тряхнул волосами: сзади они у него доставали до плеч, спереди топорщились коротким ежиком. Поправил жилет с прицепленным значком. И пальцем ткнул на Дина и Сэма, будто проговаривая про себя детскую считалочку. В итоге остановился на Дине.

— Ты Дин?

— Допустим.

— Ты точно Дин. Джо мне все уши прожужжала. А я Эш. 

Он сел на стойку и перебросил через нее свои ноги. И, как ни в чем не бывало, подошел к ним.

— Будем знакомы, — невозмутимо проговорил он, протягивая Дину руку. — С тобой тоже... 

— Сэм, — подсказал Дин, — и повтори, кто ты такой?

— А Джо не рассказала? Вот так всегда, болтает о всякой ерунде, а о главном забывает. Я ее парень. Только спокойно. Обойдемся без кулаков, хорошо? Меня отчислили из технологического массачусетского за драку, и я пообещал Джо завязать. Но ты можешь поставить мне пиво. За знакомство. Ты, Сэм, тоже. Где учишься?

— Учился. В Стэнфорде.

— В Стэнфорде. Как и Дин. Точно. Вы там и познакомились в медицинской школе, да? А теперь Дин тебя привез сюда, потому что?.. Тебе некуда ехать?

— Нет, мы путешествуем по штатам.

— Тоже неплохо. А кем ты хочешь быть? Джо говорит, будто Дин не определился со своим будущим.

— Адвокатом.

— Но в медицинской школе не учат не адвокатов.

— Совершенно верно, — Сэм не смеялся, но его выдавали глаза, — поэтому я учился в юридическом колледже.

— И как же вы познакомились? На вечеринке? Ох, у нас такие вечеринки устраивали, закачаешься...

Он продолжал говорить, но Дину надоело как слушать его, так и делать вид, будто ему интересно, поэтому он, бросив виноватый взгляд на Сэма, мол, выручай, отправился на поиски мамы.

Та обнаружилась на кухне: ставила варить потроха для второго. Дин выждал, когда у нее освободятся руки, и спросил:

— Как индейка? Уже купили или съездить за ней?

Мама охнула, повернулась и порывисто обняла его.

— Прости, что напугал, — растерялся Дин. — Я не хотел. Ну что, ты... ма...

— Все в порядке, — она отстранилась, улыбаясь ярко, солнечно: морщинки вокруг глаз лучиками побежали к вискам. У него будет точно так же, он очень похож на нее. А Джо — знакомые говорят — вся в отца. 

— Индейка с утра маринуется в апельсиновом соке. Через полчасика поставлю ее запекать. Ты надолго?

— Как получится. 

— А как же твоя работа? Твой подопечный справится без тебя?

— Мама... — Дин сглотнул. — Мы приехали вместе. 

— И где же он сейчас?

— Слушает этого чудака в зале. Эша, кажется.

— Эш — замечательный помощник. Мне такого давно не хватало... с тех пор как...

С тех пор как слег папа. И с тех пор, как Дин уехал из дома.

— У него с Джо — серьезно?

— Пойми вас, серьезно или нет. Я не вмешиваюсь.

— Но ты не можешь не видеть...

— Джо дурачится, а Эш... Эш немного похож на заблудившегося щенка. Поживем — увидим.

— А как отец?

Мама отвела глаза.

— Плохо. Его не отпустили из больницы. Сказали, понаблюдают в праздники. 

— Тебе не нужны деньги? У меня есть, много...

— Нет, Дин, — она подняла глаза, — не нужны... — им обоим было неловко, но первой нашлась мама: — Пошли, познакомимся с твоим подопечным.

Сэм сидел на табурете у стойки, уткнувшись в старенький раздолбанный лэптоп. Около него стоял Эш и энергично жестикулировал, подчеркивая каждое произнесенное слово: 

— Вот этого агента тоже я написал. Простой код, долбится тупо на сайт, сравнивает, где погода лучше и шлет смску...

— Круто. — Сэма в самом деле интересовал агент Эша. Код, сайт. Бред.

— Вот, ма, — проговорил Дин, и Сэм сразу повернулся к нему, крутанувшись на табурете, — я пригласил Сэма Винчестера на твою знаменитую на всю округу фаршированную индейку. Мы приехали аж из Огайо.

Сэм смутился. И произнес несколько заготовленных фраз: что ему не хочется мешать, что ему приятно, и прочую ерунду.

— Перестань, сынок, — остановила его мама, — индейка весит больше двадцати фунтов, и ее желательно съесть. Если у тебя хороший аппетит — добро пожаловать. Вы сейчас голодны?

— Нет, мы потерпим до ужина, — отозвался Сэм.

— Да, мы вместо обеда съели по шоколадному батончику, — сказал Дин.

— Понятно. Сейчас что-нибудь соображу на скорую руку.

— Не надо, ма, — покачал головой Дин, — давай мы лучше съездим в город, перекусим там. И я зайду к отцу. 

— Скорее всего, вас сегодня не пустят, он спит. Но хорошо. Только, может, Сэм, ты останешься здесь?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Сэм, — я с Дином. Спасибо миссис…

— Просто Эллен.

— Спасибо, Эллен.

Он поднял глаза, и Дина обожгло. Говорить было нечего, а если бы и было, то он не смог бы произнести и слова. Просто кивнул и отвернулся, деловито хлопая себя по карманам в поисках ключей.

— Ужин в семь, — странным тоном произнесла мама, — не опаздывайте.

Когда-то отец был другим, и мать любила его. Так любила, что не сдалась, когда тот сник и отгородился от всех, все больше и больше ожесточаясь, все чаще и чаще срываясь без причины. Мать терпела, не жаловалась, только в усталых глазах мелькало что-то порой, что заставляло Дина молиться, хотя он и не верил в бога. 

Иногда он думал, что, возможно, для матери было бы лучше, если бы отец не вернулся с той охоты. Она бы пережила горе, и, кто знает, смогла бы стать счастливей, чем есть. Встретила бы кого-нибудь, возможно, уехала бы из Небраски. Возможно, и для отца было бы лучше не вернуться с той охоты.

Когда-то Дин верил, что станет врачом и вернет отца к жизни, но чудес не бывает — этому он научился достаточно рано. Поэтому стал верить в себя. Он станет врачом и избавит семью от бесконечного поиска денег на оплату медицинских счетов, избавит мать от хлопот. Но обучение пришлось прервать, и если Дин мог подождать пару лет, то отец — нет.

Дин без труда нашел палату. Заглянул в маленькое окошечко на двери. Отец спал, вытянувшись на больничной кровати. Облегчение накатило волной — Дин и не подозревал, что все это время, начиная от звонка матери в Толедо, был как сжатая пружина. Отпустило. В том числе и потому, что не пришлось вымученно беседовать о скорой выписке и здоровье. Да, он рванул к отцу через штаты, но банально не знал, что сказать. 

Сэм ждал в кафетерии, расположенном на первом этаже. Как всегда с лэптопом, бумажным стаканчиком кофе и пирогом. Вот только в этот раз...

Дин без спросу схватил пирог и откусил.

— М-м-м, черничный, — прожевывая, пробормотал он.

Сэм поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Вот и нет моего обеда. Неужели трудно... — он запнулся. — Что-то случилось?

— Больница, — Дин сунул руку в карман за платком и достал телефон. Машинально включил его, бросил на стол. — Случилась больница.

Платка в кармане не нашлось, и Сэм протянул ему салфетку. 

— Как твой отец?

— Врач говорит, в порядке, насколько можно быть в порядке, конечно. 

— Хорошо.

— Не уверен... он лежит там, как призрак, и ему искусственно продляют агонию.

— Ты же вроде говорил об инсульте. После него можно прожить достаточно долго.

— Иногда жить слишком больно. Для всех. Иногда надо отпускать...

Сэм не успел ответить — завибрировал телефон. Дин и сам не хотел продолжать, потому схватил трубку. Знакомый голос спросил об отце. И предложил помощь.

— Все в порядке, нет, не нужна, спасибо.

Кода собеседник спросил про дальнейшие планы, Дин нахмурился.

— Пока мы на несколько дней задержимся здесь, сэр, а потом поедем на Запад.

Короткий разговор, они уложились в несколько секунд. Видимо, то еще у него лицо, раз Сэм не спускал глаз. А ведь Сэм не настолько любопытен.

— Кто звонил? — спросил он, лишь только Дин нажал на «отбой».

— Твой отец откуда-то узнал, что мы в Небраске, что у меня старик попал в больницу. Вот и интересовался, как дела, не нужна ли помощь. Я не паранойю, но неужели он следит за нами?

— Разве это так сложно? — пожал плечами Сэм. — Установить местонахождение можно по GPS. Знаешь, сколько раз он таким образом ловил преступников?

— Местонахождение никак не указывало на проблемы в моей семье. Если только у него нет доступа к сетям больниц.

— Нет, такого доступа у него нет. Все проще. Я оставлял голосовое сообщение, чтобы он не волновался, а то мало ли, надумает с охоты своей завернуть, проведать нас в Нью-Йорке, все-таки праздник, — голос Сэма дрогнул. — Почему он позвонил тебе? 

— Наверное, не дозвонился до тебя.

— Он даже не спросил, рядом ли я. Как я.

— Он спросил, как у нас дела.

— Это не то.

— То! Твой отец, Сэм, — с неожиданной злостью выпалил Дин, — человек дела. Он не опустил руки после смерти матери, не жевал сопли, не сдался, не жалел себя. И возможно он кажется толстокожим, просто потому что привык решать проблемы, а не выслушивать нытье. И знаешь, мне больше по душе, когда спрашивают, не нужна ли помощь, чем когда выражают соболезнования, — и, не меняя тона, продолжил: — Тебе взять пирог?

Сэм захлопнул крышку лэптопа.

— Я сам.

Он поднялся, не глядя Дину в глаза, и быстро пошел к кассе. Со спины он выглядел очень обиженным.

Черт.

— Он простит, — раздался мелодичный голос, и Дин резко обернулся, мгновенно расплываясь в улыбке. За ними сидела девушка, обычная девушка с грустными глазами и льняными волосами. В простой джинсовой куртке, на ноги Дин не решился посмотреть — совсем на него не похоже. Просто она, как Сэм, держала зрительный контакт, и в глазах у нее были весь мир и вся боль мира.

Она явно недавно плакала, но сейчас смотрела на него и улыбалась — без злости, без раздражения, без превосходства. 

Если на свете и есть красота, то она вот такая, обыденная и естественная.

— Он поймет, что ты не со зла, просто не сдержался. И виноват не он, не ты, а выдался нелегкий день. 

— Видимо, не у меня одного. Но сейчас вроде налаживается.

А еще девушка так напоминала мать. И этим загнанным взглядом тоже. И тем, как держалась.

— Меня зовут Дин. У кассы с пирогом — Сэм. А ты?

— Я Лейла.

— Навещаешь кого-то?

— Не совсем, я жду маму. Она должна забрать меня, но задерживается.

— Если хочешь, то мы можем тебя подбросить. Мы едем в «Дом у дороги».

— Бар Эллен? Мы живем дальше, и маме быстрей подъехать туда... если, конечно, это удобно.

Сэму не пришлось ничего объяснять, он понял сам. 

— Съем в машине, — произнес он, собирая свои вещи.

С лэптопом под мышкой, пирогом и кофе в руках, Сэм умудрился улыбнуться и придержать дверцу Импалы для Лейлы, уступая ей свое место впереди.

— Значит, вы остановились в «Доме у дороги». А по каким делам в наших краях? Приехали к преподобному Ле Гранджу?

— Нет, я просто навещаю семью.

— А ты, Сэм?

— Я? Я составляю ему компанию. Я очень люблю День Благодарения, а Дин пообещал самую вкусную индейку в округе.

— Я тоже люблю, — подхватила Лейла, — особенно канун праздника. Вроде нужно переделать много дел, готовка не легкая, но есть предвкушение вечера, праздничного ужина, гостей... поэтому я всегда с удовольствием помогала маме. Но в последние годы мы не празднуем.

— Почему? — удивился Сэм, забывая о завернутом в салфетку пироге, брошенном на лэптоп.

— Не важно, — Лейла повернулась назад. — А как у тебя, Сэм, отмечали этот день?

— У меня... — Сэм замялся, но довольно бодро отрапортовал: — как у всех. Праздничный ужин, вся семья собирается за столом. 

— Мать приносит индейку, отец разрезает ее, — Дин засек в глазах Лейлы мечтательное выражение. 

— Да, отец разрезает, — глухо повторил Сэм.

У Дина индейку всегда разрезала мама. Теперь, наверное, доверят ему.

Черт.

У Сэма не было матери. Никто ничего не праздновал, и...

Зря Дин в больнице наговорил ему про отца. С ним всегда рядом была любящая мама, готовая утешить, помочь. А Сэму и крох не перепало: человек действия Джон Винчестер, хотя и заботился о сыне, вряд ли нянчился и показывал свою нежность. Это во-первых. А, во-вторых, Дин по-хорошему снова не справился. Вместо того, чтобы выслушать, сорвался. 

Тишина ощущалась, как густое скисшее молоко, скисшее от вины Дина, горечи Лейлы и грусти Сэма. 

И когда стало совсем невыносимо, Лейла повернулась к Дину.

— Не бывает безупречных праздников, — сказал ей Дин с кривой ухмылкой, чтобы что-то сказать, — всегда есть изъян, из-за которого праздник омрачается. Пересоленное блюдо, подгоревший картофель.

А еще у кого-то нет отца. У кого-то матери.

Интересно, чего нет у Лейлы?

— Безупречных людей не бывает, безупречные — значит мертвые. Мраморные статуи.

Лейла, конечно, не могла читать мысли, но ее слова удивительно оказались созвучны им, перекрывая и совесть, проснувшуюся из-за мыслей об отце, и вину из-за Сэма. 

Дину стало существенно легче. 

— И кто из вас Сэм?! — весело крикнула Джо у дверей. — Нет-нет, не подсказывайте, я сама догадаюсь. Ты! — показала она на Дина.

— Знакомьтесь, — хмыкнул Дин, — если бы на свете существовали монстры, то моя сестренка явно бы им крутила хвосты. Чертовка Джо обчистит вас на симуляторе стрельбы, в покер с ней тоже не стоит садиться играть. Вот с бильярдом повести может. Только, Сэмми, не смотри на ее заигрывания с кием.

— Спасибо, Дин. Ты сделал из меня кинозвезду. Привет, Лейла, привет, Сэм.

— Вы знакомы?

— Да, — кивнула Лейла, — мы иногда встречаемся в больнице. Привет, Джо.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Сэм.

— Итак, Сэм… что будешь пить? — Джо очень ловко подцепила его за локоть и потащила внутрь, бросая Дина с Лейлой. — Есть светлое и темное пиво. Есть напитки и покрепче.

— Гм, — ответил Сэм, — а можно колу?

— Ты приличный мальчик? — Джо прижалась к нему. — Мне нравится делать из вас очень неприличных.

Дин неестественно закашлял.

— Да ладно тебе, Дин, — Джо резво повернулась к нему, — я же не собираюсь за Сэма замуж. 

— Эш, случайно, не из-за тебя подрался и вылетел из своего технологического? — спросил Дин.

— Увы, я тут ни при чем, как бы мне не хотелось обратного.

С этими словами Джо ускорила шаги и потащила не особо сопротивляющегося Сэма к барной стойке, за которой хозяйничал Эш.

— Налей-ка нашему хорошему мальчику фирменный! 

Дин отодвинул стул для Лейлы, а сам повернулся к сестре и молча покачал головой.

— О'кей, — вздохнула она, — Эш, фирменный отменяется. Смешай колу со льдом.

Сэм признательно взглянул на Дина и отвернулся, усаживаясь на табурет.

— Вы так хорошо понимаете друг друга, — произнесла Лейла.

— Да, мы с Джо еще в детстве разработали свою систему знаков. И общались жестами, дурача всех вокруг. Было очень весело.

— Пиво, кока-кола, — Джо подошла к ним со стаканом для Лейлы и с открытой бутылкой для Дина, — вместо чаевых и спасибо, накормите-ка музыкальный автомат мелочью. Буду очень вам за него благодарна.

— Хорошие у вас игры были, — одобрила Лейла, когда Джо отошла, а Дин отхлебнул пива, — но я имела в виду тебя с Сэмом. Сразу видно, что вы старые друзья.

Дин поперхнулся.

— Ты в порядке? — Лейла встревожено смотрела на него.

— Да, — прокашлявшись, отозвался Дин, — спасибо. А с Сэмом мы недавно познакомились. Прервали на год учебу, путешествуем вместе по штатам. Думаем объехать всю Америку.

— Здорово! — восхитилась она. — Я бы тоже хотела отправиться в путешествие. Так много хочется посмотреть.

— Так в чем дело? Нелегко изменить свой обычный распорядок?

— Что-то вроде того, — согласилась она, — легко только в мечтах, а на деле... возникают препятствия.

— Нет ничего невозможного, ну, кроме чудес, конечно.

— А я верю в чудеса. 

Это прозвучало настолько естественно, что Дин не мог не подхватить:

— Я тоже буду.

— Мама… — Лейла смотрела Дину за спину. Он обернулся. Уставшая женщина с одутловатым лицом и тяжелыми веками, шагала к ним. По ее поджатым губам Дин понял — его кандидатура в собеседники дочери не годится.

Но Дину пришли на помощь. Из кухни вышла мать с огромным блюдом вареного картофеля.

— Дебора, как ты вовремя, — обрадовалась она, — присоединяйтесь к нам. Я как обычно приготовила еды на целую округу. Дин, дорогой, ты не принесешь индейку?

Индейка оказалась очень тяжелой, и, пока Дин ее тащил, в зале успели сдвинуть столы. Мама села рядом с Деборой, и они оживленно разговорились о будущих распродажах. Сэм и Джо накрывали на стол, а Эш расставлял выпивку. Дин подошел и сел около Лейлы, напротив Сэма.

— Как долго вы планируете здесь пробыть? — спросила у Сэма Джо.

— Мы могли бы задержаться.

Сэм с особым значением перевел взгляд с Дина на Лейлу. Разгадать взгляд не составляло особого труда: «Она же тебе нравится. Действуй!»

Дин покачал головой.

— Сэм, у нас ничего не получится! — без обиняков заявила Джо. — И знаешь почему? Даже не потому, что у Эша неплохой удар правой, а Дин вообще яйца тебе оторвет. Дело в том, что здесь и сейчас за столом сидят две блондинки, а ты не отводишь глаз от моего брата. 

— Сэму нравятся брюнетки, — нашелся Дин. Джо занесло далеко и если ее не остановить, никому весело не будет. Сама того не понимая, она затронула опасную тему. Джессика была блондинкой. И вряд ли Сэм теперь вообще мог на них смотреть.

— Не повезло, — вздохнула Джо, не уточняя, кому именно. Сэму или ей. — А тебе, Дин, кто нравится?

— Мне девушки нравятся любые, — усмехнулся он, — главное, не лысые. Хотя… Шинед О’Коннор вполне ничего.

— Она же старуха! — воскликнула Джо.

— Много ты понимаешь.

Праздник набирал обороты. Когда Дин приканчивал вторую бутылку пива, громкость разговоров за столом увеличилась — все расслабились. Джо перестала острить, поставила медленные песни и заставила Сэма и Эша танцевать с ней по очереди. Лейла тянула свою колу, явно витая в облаках. Эш умудрялся разговаривать с Сэмом, когда Джо отходила к автомату.

— Люди, которым суждено умереть молодыми, мудры не по годам, — донеслось до Дина. Это Сэм обсуждал с Эшем какой-то фильм, какой именно — Дин не расслышал.

— Значит, я буду жить вечно, — отшутился Эш, — если меня не уморит своими танцами эта чертовка. Или не добьет выпивка. Или я не попаду под грузовик.

— Чудес не бывает, — возразил ему Сэм, употребляя Диново выражение, — тебе придется жить долго и мучиться от несовершенства тоже долго.

— Дин, — крикнула Джо, — не будь букой, потанцуй с Лейлой, а то она сейчас заснет.

— Нет-нет, мне не скучно, — Дину не потребовалось ничего говорить, Лейла поняла его сразу, — а танцевать, я немного устала…

Дин все так же улыбался и так же держал бутылку пива рукой, хотя кончики пальцев у него похолодели.

— Что с тобой?

Лейла отвела взгляд, и ее черты лица дрогнули. Уголки губ опустились, а подбородок задрожал. Но она не расклеилась, а достаточно спокойно произнесла:

— Опухоль мозга, неоперабельная.

— Сколько осталось?

— Полгода.

Дин ничего не ответил. А что можно было сказать? «Мне очень жаль»?

Лейла коснулась Дина рукой.

— Преподобный Ле Грандж порой вылечивает прихожан. Но со мной у него не получается. Мы не пропускали ни одну службу, пока мама не сдалась. А я не сдаюсь, ремиссии ведь случаются. 

Дин в ответ отставил пиво и накрыл ее руку второй своей рукой.

— Расскажи лучше, какие штаты вы с Сэмом успели проехать. И как весело было в Калифорнии? Вдруг все-таки случится чудо, и я через полгода поеду путешествовать. Может, встречу вас.

Дин взглянул на Сэма, залпом допил пиво. И стал рассказывать о Миннесоте и Висконсине, об Иллинойсе и Огайо. О Великих озерах, музее стекла, куда они так и не попали. Он рассказывал, чувствуя, что больше никогда ее не увидит.


	5. Дин

Узкая дорога всего на две полосы тянулась сквозь черный лес, никакого освещения в этой глухомани предусмотрено не было, и дальний свет Импалы — все, на что мог полагаться Дин. Тряслись руки, когда он снова и снова набирал номер Джона и слышал неизменное: «Абонент временно недоступен». 

Разбуженная миссис Винчестер объяснила, что Джон на охоте, поэтому телефон отключен.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она сонным голосом и зевнула.

Дин включил в салоне свет и бросил взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида. Сэм безмятежно спал, еле помещаясь на заднем сидении: одна рука на животе, другая свесилась вниз, голова слегка повернута влево, ноги на полу, уперлись в спинку переднего сидения. 

— Передозировка антипсихотиком, — Дин еле удержался от того, чтобы не нажать на отбой, вовремя вспомнив, что она медсестра, — я думаю, это передозировка.

— Ты уверен? Как далеко вы от нас?

— Уверен. Мы в Южной Дакоте. До вас — шесть часов езды.

— О господи! — в ее голосе Дину почудилось облегчение. — Его же даже не госпитализируют без подписи Джона!

— Как только он появится, дайте ему знать, что я звонил, хорошо?

— А как ты понял про Сэма? Он при тебе принял или...

— Мэм, я не могу говорить, я за рулем. 

Дин бросил трубку. Это было невежливо, но вежливо сейчас Дин не мог. Вечером прошел дождь, и на мокрой дороге Импалу заносило при поворотах, но по встречной полосе никто не ехал, и сбавлять скорость он не собирался.

Дин снова набрал Джона. Хотя, что толку? Даже если Джон сейчас выйдет на связь — он не успеет так быстро добраться до них.

Зато Эш трубку взял сразу.

— Я тебя не разбудил?

— Старик, всего лишь два ночи, я еще в онлайне. Пишу скрипт по предсказанию погоды...

— Замечательно. Эш... старина, можешь сделать одно одолжение? Мне нужно каждые полчаса пробивать по GPS один номер. Сейчас он неактивен, но, как только включат телефон...

— Я бы мог написать агент, который бы долбился сам, хоть каждую секунду. Тебе очень срочно?

— Ты не представляешь, как срочно!

— Давай номер, я посмотрю вручную, пока агент не будет готов. А что делать, если отыщется? Позвонить тебе?

— Да, — Дин сглотнул, — и если я не отвечу... если я не отвечу, скажи, что я везу Сэма в больницу округа... номер его отца сейчас тебе скину.

— Все так плохо?

— Плохо, Эш. Я могу не успеть. 

— Не успеть что?

— Откачать его. Ему грозит кома или...

Дин вырубил свет, от него слепило в глазах.

— Ты успеешь, — спокойно произнес Эш без своих дурацких острот, — я вижу тебя на карте штата, больница в двадцати пяти милях. Покажи им, как надо водить машину, чувак! За мной — остальное.

— Спасибо, Эш.

Дин, не прощаясь, нажал на отбой и прибавил газу, разгоняясь до ста миль.

Все пошло наперекосяк год назад, когда назначенный Диконом антипсихотик перестал действовать. Сэм вел себя нормально. И Дину даже в голову не пришло, что он слишком нормален, что он просто прикидывается нормальным. Хотя Дин, конечно, замечал разные мелочи, но ни разу, ни разу не решился объяснить их тем, чего боялся больше всего: лечение не помогало.

— Могу я чем-то помочь вам? — дежурная в приемной блеснула голливудской улыбкой и поправила прядь волос.

Перед глазами плыло, и Дин не знал, хорошенькая она или нет, блондинка или брюнетка. 

— Да, можете, — он вывалил перед ней документы Сэма, — мой брат в отключке из-за передозировки рисперидоном. — Зрачки дежурной расширились. — Я привез его, он на заднем сидении машины. Нужно срочно промыть желудок и прокапать... 

— Вы врач?

— О господи, какая разница? Вы можете форму заполнить позже? 

— Все должно быть по правилам.

Дин скользнул взглядом по ее бейджику. 

— Марша, да? Отлично. Марша, у меня в машине умирает человек. Мой брат. Ему очень плохо, и, если не поторопиться, будет хуже. Это тот случай, когда нужно немного отступить от правил. В конце концов, можно заполнять эти чертовы формы одновременно с оказанием экстренной помощи. Он не должен умереть. Понимаешь? Не должен!

Она моргнула. 

— Да, конечно...

Сэм бледен и неподвижен на больничной каталке — не самом подходящем месте для дня рождения. 

День рождения Сэма. Не так они его планировали провести.

— Дальше нельзя! — перед Дином захлопнулись двери лифта, и он не сразу осознал, что кто-то крепко схватил его за локоть.

— Что случилось? С чего вы взяли, что промывание что-то даст? Это был суицид? — молодой врач, чуть старше Дина, стоял за ним с ручкой и формой, и задавал сто вопросов в минуту. — Вы медик? Давайте уйдем с прохода, вот тут можно присесть.

Дина подвели к креслу и насильно усадили в него.

Дин собрался с мыслями не сразу. Перед глазами мелькали обрывки сегодняшнего вечера, обычного вечера, когда они вкатили после полуночи в город, поужинав остывшим пирогом из закусочной на дороге. 

— Я... мы разговаривали в номере мотеля, когда я заметил, что он стал отвечать невпопад, сослался, что болит голова, а дальше он сказал... короче ему померещилось кое-что, я проверил пульс — слабый. Его стало клонить в сон, и я еле успел довести его до машины. 

— И по этим признакам вы решили...

— Еще днем я заметил, что упаковка старого антипсихотика заканчивается. А ведь его перевели на другой антипсихотик депо-формы, потому что этот перестал действовать. 

— Но во время перехода употреблялся и старый, и новый? Старый в таблетках?

— Да. Но уже несколько месяцев я колол ему новый. А старый — просто остался. Я не видел в этом ничего страшного, и выкинуть его не пришло в голову. 

— Значит, ваш брат его стал принимать? Почему?

— Наверное, он считал, что новый плохо действует.

— У него был повод так считать? Наблюдалась повышенная тревожность? Ажитация? Депрессия?

— Нет. Немного. Да. Наверное. Поймите, он не пытался покончить с собой. Нет. Просто... меня осенило сразу, когда он стал засыпать. Ведь рисперидон накапливается в организме. И достаточно принять обычную дозу, может немного повышенную, чтобы...

Дин не смог договорить, закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Вы врач? 

— Нет, — ответил Дин глухо. — Нет. Но я не справился.

Дин не справился год назад, в Нью-Йорке, когда Сэм поцеловал его, и у него не нашлось ни одной инструкции на этот счет. Он перебрал в голове все правила и не нашел ни одного, которое можно было применить в ту минуту. Когда и оттолкнуть, и все оставить, как есть, — нельзя.

— Я не могу, — просто сказал Дин тогда. 

Сэм шагнул назад, вытирая ладонью губы. Они стояли в тесном проходе между домами в Бронксе. Сэм хотел посмотреть нетуристические улицы, и в итоге они бродили по грязным кварталам несколько часов. Было от чего сойти с ума.

— Конечно, я урод! Прости.

— Нет. Это просто… не этично, — Дин больше думал об обшарпанной кирпичной стене, к которой его прислонил Сэм, чем об этике. — Это не правильно и не профессионально. 

Слабая отмазка. А ведь Дина-то интересовали девушки. Но он почему-то не упомянул об этом, а ляпнул, черт побери, про этику. Ну не придурок ли?

— Что «нет»? Я — ненормальный, Дин.

— Ты нормальный.

— Хорошо, тогда почему ты обращаешься со мной, как с пациентом? 

— Это не так. Сэм, я просто… мне очень жаль.

— Как же меня достала твоя жалость!

Дин не смог справиться ни со злостью в голосе Сэма, ни с его отчаянием. Он шагнул вперед, доказывая, что считает Сэма кем угодно, но не пациентом.

За спиной Сэма алело, как кровь, граффити, над ними узкой полоской синело небо, и Дин положил руку на шею Сэму, притягивая к себе, запрокидывая его голову так, чтобы в глазах отражалось небо.

Вспоминая потом эту минуту, он так и не понял, что стало спусковым механизмом, то ли слова Сэма про жалость, то ли алое граффити. Он мало что понимал в ту минуту, кроме того, что из Сэма надо вышибить эту дурь, и показать…  
Что показать, Дин и сам не знал, даже когда не без труда оторвался от губ Сэма. Руку убрать оказалось сложнее: больший палец зарылся в волосы на макушке, мизинец едва касался шеи.

Сэм потянулся за новой порцией. И пришлось принимать меры. Опустить руки и отступить назад, к своей стене.

— Сэм, ты должен попробовать сходить на свидание с девушкой.

Сэм усмехнулся, сунул руки в карманы.

— И что это даст?

Глупый, глупый мальчишка.

— Правду. 

— Какую еще правду? — взвился Сэм. — Что привязываться — естественно, особенно к тому, кто присматривает за тобой? Что симпатия — одно, а влечение — совсем другое? Или что мы постоянно, круглые сутки, на виду друг у друга, и у нас нет никакой возможности завести роман или случайную интрижку? И поэтому я полностью дезориентирован? Поэтому я перенес свои гребаные нереализованные желания на тебя?

— Ну, в общих чертах, да.

— Я понял, можешь не продолжать. А, может, это тебе нужно сходить на свидание?

 

Первую зиму они провели в Колорадо и Аризоне, на Рождество украсив елку банками пива и колы. А весной двинули назад, на восточное побережье, и добрались до Нью-Йорка. Сейчас, сидя на очень мягком кресле в коридоре больницы, Дин не мог толком припомнить той зимы, в память врезались только места, что они проезжали. Скалистые горы, по склонам которых росли величественные сосны, покрытые снегом, — от высокогорья кружило голову, а от запаха хвои вода напоминала джин. Великие Песчаные Дюны, непрерывно меняющие свой облик, будто слежавшийся песок дышал, сдвигаясь к людям, пугая нечеловеческой, но живой силой; Долина Динозавров меньше впечатляла, чем Дюны. И, конечно же, запомнился Большой Каньон.

Сэм таскался по всем музеям, впитывая в себя информацию, и иногда что-то этакое к месту и просто так выдавал. Дин подшучивал, но сейчас не вспомнил бы ни одного слова из долгих разговоров в дороге и мотелях.

То было счастливое время, и Дин забыл про День Благодарения, про отца и Лейлу, он жил настоящим, видел, как Сэма постепенно отпускает, как ему становится лучше.

И вот тут и случился Нью-Йорк.

Дин заснул прямо в больничном коридоре, уронив голову на локоть, и ему приснились воспоминания годичной давности: как он валялся на кровати в пестром номере дешевой гостиницы, а Сэм ходил взад–вперед по комнате.

— Не могу поверить, — возмущался он, — ты решил устроить мне свидание?

— Она брюнетка, она художница, а ты любишь всякую мазню, и она на тебя запала. Что мне еще оставалось делать?

— Ты сказал ей, что мы братья!

— Мы всем так представляемся, почему она должна быть исключением? 

— Раз ты этого хочешь…

Сэм взялся за дверную ручку.

— Надень пиджак и галстук, иначе тебя не пустят в ресторан. 

— Ну и отлично! — Сэм хлопнул дверью.

Дин вздрогнул и проснулся. Перед ним стояла девушка из приемной. 

— Да, — Дин еще раз взглянул на бейджик, — Марша?

— Распишитесь, и… нужен какой-нибудь документ. Права.

Права, конечно, права. Черт возьми, ведь в правах будет отнюдь не фамилия Сэма! Права никак показывать нельзя.

— Я, кажется, забыл их в номере, — чиркая в форме «Дин Винчестер» и свою роспись, пробормотал он, пытаясь спрятать вину за улыбкой, — я привезу попозже. Надел не ту куртку, испугался за брата…

— Конечно, я понимаю.

Как она отошла, Дин не слышал, закрывая веки, вновь возвращаясь в тот номер, на год назад.

— Мы поужинали, и мне пришлось объяснять, почему я не могу выпить пива и не могу считаться завидным женихом, — Сэм с размаху сел на свою кровать, не разуваясь, — а потом мы поехали к ней домой, посмотреть одну страшную картину, образчик американского примитивизма, если тебе это, конечно, интересно. И она меня даже поцеловала.

Дина, конечно, это ни капельки не задело.

— В таком случае что-то ты быстро.

— Я сразу ушел. 

— Тогда медленно.

— Решил прогуляться и проветрить мозги. Тебе тоже советую.

И пока Сэм обиженно ворочался на кровати, удобно устраиваясь и заворачиваясь в одеяло, Дин прокручивал в голове возможный диалог с психологом. В роли психолога представил однокурсницу Тессу: черное каре, огромные глазищи, обалденные ножки и высокая грудь. Да, Тесса, совсем не похожая на Сэма, — определенно то, что доктор прописал.

— Итак, Дин, — Тесса в белом халатике присела на край стола с блокнотом в одной руке и карандашом в другой, — у тебя были постоянные гетеросексуальные связи?

— Насколько постоянные? 

— Длящиеся более двух месяцев.

— Нет, никогда.

— Ты почувствовал возбуждение во время поцелуя?

— Нет! Да. Не знаю.

— У тебя есть гомофобные предрассудки?

— Чушь! Ты же не станешь утверждать, что я…

— Это не я утверждаю. Это ты сам утверждаешь, — Тесса черкнула карандашом в своем блокнотике. — Тебе бы хотелось быть ближе с Сэмом?

Дин долго разглядывал ее грудь и ложбинку между ключицами.

— Только с Сэмом, — признался он, когда она наклонилась и поймала его взгляд, — и ни с кем другим.

— Хм, полагаешь, что ты гетеросексуален и исключением является только конкретный объект?

— Сэм не объект! Он живой. И исключительный.

— Дин, — снисходительно улыбнулась она, перед тем как растаять, — ты проиграл всухую.

В Сохо, в пивном баре, заполненном студентами и туристами, Дин взял реванш, подкатив к миловидным близняшкам. Сэм сверлил его взглядом, пока Дин заливал, что они продюсеры на ТВ, и звал девушек на прослушивание вот прямо завтра с утра. Девушки не очень и верили, но с удовольствием включились в игру, флиртовали напропалую, и Дин, будучи в ударе, позвал Сэма, чисто по-братски, расслабиться вместе. Сэм твердо отказался. И Дин с близняшками ушел один, предвкушая веселый вечер. Но без Сэма кураж пропал, и, как бы ни были хороши девчонки, как бы ни кружило голову от теплого весеннего вечера, он проводил их до дома — и только-то. Возвращаться в номер, смотреть Сэму в глаза не хотелось, и Дин гулял до трех утра, пока не стали закрываться бары. Окончательно продрогнув, он дошел до стоянки мотеля, залез в Импалу и отрубился.

Наутро у него болели шея и спина, на щеке остался красный след от ручки для подъема стекол. Голова гудела от пива, и Сэм показательно на него не смотрел.

Странное ощущение: Сэм всегда ловил его взгляд, а в то утро отводил глаза. Дин свои спрятал за темными стеклами солнечных очков, оттого ему так хорошо удалось соврать на вопрос Сэма, что ночь прошла лучше не придумаешь.

День сложился паршиво, Сэм поплелся в «Метрополитен», и Дину пришлось таскаться вместе с ним по экспозиции, мечтая по дороге сдохнуть. Через час он придумал себе развлечение: представлял в красках, чем можно раздолбать тот или иной шедевр. Через два часа взвыл, и Сэм, палач Сэм, сменил гнев на милость. Они перекусили, прогулялись по Манхэттену, и Дин счастливо и с чувством выполненного долга уснул, наконец, в нормальной постели.

А среди ночи его разбудил Сэм. Дин не сразу сообразил, что тот стоит на коленях перед его изголовьем и дышит ему в висок.

— Ты чего? — испугался Дин. — Который час?

Он щелкнул ночником. Бледное лицо Сэма с испариной на лбу — первое, что бросилось в глаза. Жутковатое зрелище.

— Прости, — медленно проговорил Сэм, с трудом, — плохой сон.

— Плохой сон?! Ничего себе: плохой сон. 

— Прости, я не сразу сообразил, что это сон… и поэтому…

— Поэтому ты решил напугать меня до чертиков? Или помолиться моему нимбу?

— Я… я… идиот. Я должен был сразу понять, где реальность, а где сон.

Сэм так и сидел на полу, полный раскаяния, и Дин…  
Ну, он все-таки не бездушная сволочь.

— Что тебе приснилось?

— Ты. Как ты попал под электрический разряд, на охоте, мне уже не первый раз снится, будто мы братья и вместе охотимся на монстров. Но то, что ты реально умираешь, снится впервые. Во сне я повез тебя в Небраску, к целителю верой.

— И он меня вылечил? Наложением рук?

— Обменял твою жизнь на жизнь кого-то другого. А с Лейлой у него снова не вышло, мы помешали. Я проснулся, потому что тебя хотели убить. Я кинулся помешать и проснулся.

— И полез проверить, жив ли я?

— Да. Хотя… я должен был сразу вспомнить, что мы в Нью-Йорке.

— Вообще-то, Сэмми, ты должен был вспомнить, что мы не братья, и монстров не существует. Будешь воду?

Дин добрел до бара, достал минеральную воду и отвинтил крышку.

Видимо Сэм воспринял его ухаживания за близняшками как угрозу, весь день провел в взвинченном состоянии, вот и увидел кошмар.

Дин ловко в полумраке — света ночника на бар не хватило — разлил воду по стаканам в безупречно равных пропорциях.

— Держи, — дошел до Сэма и вложил ему стакан в руку, — тебе нужно что-нибудь успокоительное?

— Когда я понял, что это лишь сон, я успокоился, — слабо улыбнулся Сэм.

— Вот и отлично. Потому что я не собираюсь охотиться, не собираюсь попадать под электрический разряд и вообще не собираюсь умирать.

— Будешь жить вечно?

— Хорошая идея, старик. Буду жить вечно. Но и ты тогда не подкачай, — Дин подмигнул Сэму и прищелкнул языком. — Одному жить вечно — скучно. 

— Найдешь себе девушку. Или двух.

Так и есть, Сэм испугался, что Дин оставит его, как только начнет с кем-то встречаться.

— Ты от меня так просто не избавишься. 

Эти слова Дин выпалил бездумно, но именно они окончательно расслабили Сэма.

— Записывай свой сон, умник, и давай все-таки постараемся еще урвать у ночи несколько часов. Только, Сэмми, на этот раз приятных часов.

Сэм кивнул и залпом проглотил воду, прежде чем открыть лэптоп.   
Тихое клацанье клавиш смолкло достаточно быстро, так же как быстро погас ночник, и у Сэма выровнялось дыхание — заснул. А Дин долго лежал на спине и улыбался в потолок.

Когда кто-то говорит: «ты мне сегодня снился» — это волей-неволей привлекает внимание. И, ей-богу, это признание не так навязчиво, как признание в любви или докучливые взгляды, но действенней: занозой застревает в сердце и не отпускает.

— Сэм, ты что, меня стесняешься?

Шутка вышла неуклюжей: Сэм вместо ироничного ответа застыл прямо посреди комнаты. В руках охапка вещей — он шел переодеваться в душ. Дин уже собрался извиниться, но Сэм шагнул к кровати, свалил вещи на край и деревянными пальцами стал стягивать футболку.

— Ого, — это Дин тоже не думал говорить, но вырвалось само собой. 

Сэм стоял перед ним в одних джинсах, и его идеально накаченному торсу мог бы позавидовать любой, кто пытался хоть чего-то добиться в спортзале. Дин, заглядевшись, не сразу сообразил, что он еще ни разу не видел Сэма без одежды. 

— Ты в хорошей форме, — одобрил он, и Сэм довольно покраснел.

— Я каждый день по утрам бегаю, подтягиваюсь и отжимаюсь. Если в мотеле есть спортзал, хожу туда.

— Так вот чем ты занят, пока я дрыхну. Я-то думал, сидишь на каких-нибудь шибко умных сайтах. А ты времени даром не теряешь. 

— Я не специально, — смущено ответил Сэм, — скорее следую рекомендации Дикона: минимальная физическая нагрузка. И только.

— И только? 

Что-то слишком Сэмми стеснялся. Неужели темнит? Неужели принимает всякие ненужные добавки, для своей этой распрекрасной формы?

Дин подошел ближе, дотронулся до бицепса. Как будто мог определить на ощупь: натуральный тот или на стероидах.

— Не только, — выпалил Сэм. Смущения — как ни бывало, глаза и губы сузились — одно загляденье смотреть, как он злится.

— Я весь внимание.

Сэм усмехнулся. Правый угол рта дернулся, Дин невольно перевел взгляд на губы и вздернутый подбородок. 

— Конечно, мой страшный секрет в том, что от тебя мне рвало крышу, а физическая нагрузка здорово отвлекала.

Слова ядовитые, произнесенные не без сарказма, отчего-то ужалили и сильно.

— Ух ты! — Дин попытался сохранить лицо. — Так мне еще в любви не объяснялись.

Сэм вздохнул, наклонил голову.  
Второй поцелуй уже никак нельзя было назвать случайным, к тому же Дин так и забыл убрать руку с бицепса. 

— Мистер Винчестер, Дин, просыпайтесь, — его трясли за плечо, кажется, все та же Марша, — вам нужно пойти домой и нормально отоспаться.

— А как же Сэм?

— Он в порядке и тоже проспит достаточно долго.

— Я хочу посмотреть…

Нужно самому убедиться, что Сэм в порядке. Что Сэм спит, а по капельнице в вену поступает физраствор. И обязательно нужно сказать несколько слов, на ухо, пусть даже он не ответит.

 

В палате пахло антисептиком, Сэм спал на спине, левую руку с капельницей зафиксировали, правая лежала на животе, поверх одеяла. Дин наклонился, как год назад Сэм, проверить, жив ли, касаясь губами влажного от пота виска.

Обошлось. Теперь впереди маячила неприятная процедура очистки организма, и Сэмми будет здоров. Будто чувствуя Дина, Сэм повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и Дина ошпарило воспоминанием.

Они лежали лицами друг к другу, Дин на правом боку, Сэм на левом. Иначе на этих односпальных кроватях они бы не поместились.

— Жалеешь, что нет твоих близняшек? — спросил Сэм, подначивая. А, может, хотел, чтобы Дин расслабился.

— Нет, не жалею. Они бы тут точно не поместились… гм… знаешь, у меня нет никакого опыта…

— Ты шутишь!

— Я не про девушек.

— Я тоже! Даже у меня был… эксперимент…

Сэм подложил руку под голову, устраиваясь удобно. Удобно — это значит его колено вклинилось между колен Дина.

— Эксперимент, говоришь?

— Да, в Стэнфорде. До Джесс. С одним парнишкой. А ты — нет? Точно — нет?

Еще даже не начался вечер, а они валялись в кровати и разговаривали. Настолько естественно и непринужденно, что никто из них не стеснялся. 

Сэм улыбался так счастливо, что Дин готов был сидеть на потолке, только бы продлить его хорошее настроение.

— Да я как-то экспериментировал лишь с девушками, — лениво пробормотал он и не удержался: — Хотя много и разнообразно. Особенно с… как ее… гимнасточкой… гм… Далеко продвинулся с этим парнишкой?

— Не очень.

— Большинство тоже не очень-то продвигаются, и, в общем, наверное, правы.

— Итого, у нас обоих опыт нулевой. Как будем выкручиваться?

— Есть идеи?

— Есть, — Сэм хитро облизнулся, — география!

— Что?!

Это новая шутка, в которой те, кто старше на четыре года — уже не рубят?

— Нет, правда, — Сэм придвинулся ближе, — предлагаю — географию. Я тут почитал, куда еще можно съездить.

Его глаза сияли, и Дин не выдержал блеска, закрыл веки, позволяя увлечь себя в поцелуй, теплый и, как водоворот, затягивающий. 

Сэм мазнул губами по подбородку и заговорил.

— Мы доедем до штата Вашингтон, до самой границы с Канадой, где начинаются Каскадные горы, — он поднялся наверх и снова лизнул Дина в губы, но отвернулся от поцелуя, — затем мы двинемся по перевалам и долинам, вниз на юг, по Кордильерам, все ниже и ниже, южнее и южнее, — рука Сэм скользнула по плечу Дина, прочерчивая маршрут, губами Сэм припал к шее, бормоча прямо в Дина, — пока не достигнем самой южной точки.

Рука Сэма добралась до бедра, и Дин открыл глаза, пытаясь сдержаться:

— Ты говоришь о Мексике или Техасе? Или о Южной Америке? 

— Я говорю об этом… — ладонь накрыла пах и медленно съехала вниз, — жарко?

— Да, — выдохнул Дин, — да. Мыс Горн. Или Гавайи.

Его прошиб пот: потекло с висков, с шеи, по лопаткам вниз по спине — футболка тут же неприятно прилипла к телу.

— Для Гавайев мы слишком одеты, — Сэм придвинулся еще ближе, вплотную. 

Так невинно и жарко у Дина никогда еще не было. Так вообще никогда не было. Девушки — это другое, это загадка, целый лабиринт странных заданий, в котором чревато ошибаться. Одни девушки любили, чтобы их добивались, другие покоряли сами — но со всеми требовалось флиртовать и ухаживать, подстраиваться. Но не с Сэмом.

Сэм — это Сэм. Понятный и свой в доску. Его нет нужды соблазнять или покорять, с ним весь Динов опыт — бессмысленен, не нужен, и от этого вело и срывало со всех тормозов еще сильней.

Дин открыто мог рассматривать красивые мышцы, трогать их руками и губами, проверять на жесткость, считать родинки — они устроили соревнование у кого их больше. 

Они подошли друг другу, как будто родились одним целым и их разлучили, насильно разрывая связи, повергая в беспросветное одиночество, и вот сейчас всё вернулось на свои места. 

И пока они вжимались друг в друга, ладонями скользя по плечами и спинам, не отрывая губ от губ, Дин на мгновение, после которого наступила сладкая, но опустошающая разрядка, растворился и стал Сэмом.

Если и есть полное единение, полное понимание — то вот оно, такое.

В мотеле Дин повесил на ручку «Не беспокоить», задернул шторы, и, не раздеваясь, лег в постель. Комната опустела без Сэма, и Дин притворился, будто тот в душе. Будто выйдет сейчас с зубной щеткой во рту и промычит что-то неразборчиво. 

— А? — спросит Дин.

Сэм шагнет внутрь ванной, сплюнет пасту в раковину, прополощет щетку. Вытрет лицо вафельным полотенцем. И только после этого, накормив Дина ожиданием, заинтриговав, повернется и скажет, очень серьезно скажет:

— Если ты расскажешь отцу, он тебя уволит.

Именно так все и случилось год назад, в тот безумный, прекрасный, счастливый май. За окном отцветали вишни ослепительно белыми и нежными розовыми огоньками, над городом плыл тонкий цветочный запах, и кружило голову. А Сэм вытирал подбородок белым полотенцем и просил:

— Не надо, ничего не говори отцу. Какое ему дело? Я взрослый. Ты не ребенок. Он не поймет и в лучшем случае тебя уволит.

Если уж сходить с ума, то непременно вместе с началом мая, когда холодные серые будни сменяются солнечными деньками, когда в небоскребах отражается глазурь неба и плывут облака, трава в парках сочится зеленым цветом, и чувствуется, что до лета осталось чуть-чуть.

Лето с детства воспринималось как чудо — во-первых, долгожданные каникулы, во-вторых, отличная погода, весь день гоняй на улице, купайся. Ты предоставлен сам себе — и счастливее никого нет.

Потом, после школы, лето стало другим: его ждешь, оно приходит, но обязанности никто не отменяет, и ни радости, ни чуда уже не испытать.

Но не тем маем.

— Если это еще раз повторится, Сэмми, я сам уволюсь.

Дождаться мая и сойти с ума. Чертовски хороший способ закончить свою медицинскую карьеру.  
Дин улыбнулся, а Сэм — напротив, нахмурился.

— Уволишься? — озадаченно переспросил он.

Дин в два счета сократил между ними расстояние.

— А как я еще смогу остаться рядом? И как я смогу не повторить?

Широко распахнутые глаза Сэма, его немое: «А!» — дорогого стоили.

На дверной ручке снаружи у них болталась табличка «Не беспокоить», но в дверь настойчиво стучали, и Дин с сожалением оторвался от Сэма.

Стучали и сейчас. Дин с трудом вынырнул из счастливого сна, первые секунды не понимая, куда подевался Сэм, и лишь вспомнив про больницу, нашел силы подняться и дойти до двери.

На пороге стоял Джон.

— Паршиво выглядишь, — бросил он, проходя в комнату.

— И тебе добрый день, — Дин захлопнул дверь.

— Я из больницы. Ты туда не суйся, все равно Сэма выпишут завтра, — сон как рукой сняло, Дин собрался возмутиться, но Джон успел раньше: — В больнице ждут твои документы.

Точно. Он же назвался братом. И ему сразу поверили. Им вообще стали верить, что они братья, как только закрутился роман. Парадокс.

— Неловко получилось.

— Именно, — кивнул Джон. — Я поговорил с врачом, поговорил с Сэмом. Твою версию я тоже послушаю, когда ты проспишься. Но вообще, я решил вас обоих забрать в Вашингтон. Пусть Дикон разбирается со всем этим дерьмом. И еще… наверное, заедем к юристам.

— Зачем? — не то чтобы Дин испугался, но кончики пальцев у него похолодели.

— Кто знает, когда я смогу приехать в следующий раз. А ты всегда рядом. Логично, если решать юридические вопросы будешь ты, когда Сэм снова окажется не в форме. Надеюсь, ты не против взять такую ответственность?

Неожиданный сюрприз.

— Нет, сэр, не против, — только и произнес Дин.

Неужели это происходит с ним на самом деле, и неужели Дин не спит?

— Почему, сэр? Вы же не приняли наших отношений.

— Я их не понял и никогда не пойму. Но не принять — не могу. Не принять — значит отказаться от сына. Для меня это неприемлемо, а все остальное — терпимо.

О таком отношении год назад они и мечтать не могли. Джон умеет удивлять.

— Увидимся вечером в баре за углом. Не беспокойся, я Сэму объясню твое отсутствие и побуду с ним. В палате есть телефон, если соскучится — позвонит, так что ни о чем не думай, отдыхай. Ты выглядишь хуже него. Будто не он, а ты умирал этой ночью.

В баре гремела музыка, в полумраке посетители казались бестелесными призраками, лишь у барной стойки приглушенный свет выхватывал плотные силуэты людей. Джона Дин узнал сразу. Прежде чем Дин успел сказать хоть слово, прежде чем опустился на табурет, Джон ударил наотмашь так, что голова у Дина дернулась, а перед глазами поплыло.

— Дайте воды и льда, — брезгливо бросил Джон бармену, как будто тот устроил драку, — лед отдельно ему. Воду нам обоим.

Замерший бармен кивнул, но не Джону, а спешившему к ним здоровяку — похоже, местному вышибале.

— Проблема? — поинтересовался тот. 

— Семейная сцена, — скривился Джон.

В контракте Дина никаких сцен, а тем более семейных, не значилось. Но произносить подобное вслух — настоящее самоубийство.

— А как ты, парень? — обратился к Дину вышибала.

Ныла скула, но в общем — а чего собственно он ждал? Уж явно не отцовского благословения.

— В порядке. Если дадут льда, буду еще лучше.

Вышибала скептически взглянул на него и Джона и отступил на пару шагов назад. Даже отвернулся, на самом деле продолжая наблюдать за ними в настенном зеркале. 

Бармен расслабился, хотя лицо у него оставалось беспристрастное, подал полотенце со льдом, два стакана воды и тоже отошел в сторону, отвернув голову.

— Я хочу расторгнуть наш контракт, — пригубив воду, проговорил Дин.

Джон неопределенно хмыкнул. 

— Была бы моя воля, я бы… я бы… — Джон залпом выпил воду, — я не знаю, чтобы с тобой сделал: уволил, убил. Кто тебя учил, что с пациентами спят? Этого не было в контракте. И не могло быть. И если ты думаешь, что я спущу тебе с рук, просто расторгну контракт…

— Я понимаю, что не спустите, сэр. Но мне крайне важно перестать быть вашим наемным работником. 

— Из-за этого? — Джон показал рукой на глаз и щеку, к которым Дин приложил полотенце.

— Вовсе нет. Из-за другого. Из-за наших планов, сэр. Мы собираемся перебраться в Айову-Сити, устроиться на работу и доучиться. И больше не зависеть от вас.

— «Мы», значит… — снова хмыкнул Джон, — «не зависеть».

Он с интересом уставился на Дина. 

— Меня не учили, сэр, спать с пациентами, напротив, это категорически не одобряется. Вы вправе подать на меня в суд.

Джон оперся подбородком на руку, пальцами провел по месячной — если не больше! — щетине. 

— Ты собираешься продолжать спать с ним, потому делаешь вид, будто вы равноправные партнеры. Умно. Надо было тебя убить. Нанять адвоката, он бы наплел про аффект и семейную генеалогию…

Джон улыбался, но слова произносил злым, ядовитым тоном.

— Мы и есть равноправные партнеры.

— Нет, так как Сэм болен. Он не…

— Он вменяем. И юридически сам отвечает за себя. 

— Посмотрим, что решит суд.

Дин раздраженно бухнул стаканом по стойке. Отшвырнул полотенце. 

— А вы не думали, сэр, что из-за того, что вы считаете его больным и нянчитесь сверх меры, только хуже? Ему не нужны ваши подачки, ему нужна семья, тепло. Никакими деньгами не купишь этого.

— По-твоему, я люблю Сэма неправильно, а ты — правильно?

— Он может работать, ему даже лучше будет работать. Он может вернуться в университет. Он может жить полноценно, конечно, при условии соблюдения всех предписаний врача. Многие так и живут. У них есть семьи.

— Я не против того, чтобы Сэмми жил полноценно.

— Вы просто против меня. Джессика вас устраивала.

— Слушай сюда, умник, ты можешь сколько угодно говорить про планы, равноправие и любовь, но на самом деле тебе доверили трудного пациента, а ты вместо того, чтобы заботиться о нем, трахнул его в зад.

— Хотя вас это совершенно не касается: но нет.

Джон выглядел ошарашенным.

— Ты сам подставился?

— Ответ отрицательный.

— Не заливай, будто ничего не было. Или, правда, не было? Тогда зачем весь этот цирк с душещипательными признаниями? 

Дин вздохнул, набирая побольше воздуха, как перед глубоким погружением, и выпалил, стараясь особенно не фильтровать речь:

— Я пока не врач, а санитар из меня не вышел, мне очень нравятся девушки, но меньше Сэма. Короче говоря, были только фрикции, которые все-таки считаются сексом, но анальный секс — достаточно травмоопасный, грязный, и есть хорошие риски попасть в больницу с диагнозами различной степени тяжести. Учитывая, что Сэм уже лечится, неразумно экспериментировать и подставлять как его, так и себя, под другие курсы лечений.

Джона снова скривило так, будто он только что глотнул уксуса.

— Я этого не слышал. Считай, что я этого не слышал. Понял? И контракт мы не разрываем. Если твоя совесть чиста, тебе он не помешает.

Да, именно так в прошлом году они с Джоном и расстались: Дин с оплывшим глазом, Джон с плотно сжатыми челюстями и вздернутым подбородком.

Суда не было, их контракт продолжал действовать, а счет Дина пополняться деньгами, но общались они теперь лишь через Дикона и Бобби Сингера.

На последнем настоял сам Джон, и возражений, хотя Сэм принял проверку в штыки, а Дикон очень советовал не пороть горячку, слушать не стал. Доктор Сингер числился психотерапевтом клиники им. Кенеди и оказался мировым мужиком. Несколько бесед с Сэмом и один откровенный разговор с Дином расставили все точки над i, и Джон отступил.

И вот теперь, скажите пожалуйста, Джон в приказном порядке, явно не одобряя, что Сэм и Дин сами раньше не додумались, требует у Дина взять на себя юридическую ответственность за Сэма.

Бар за углом, забитый народом под завязку, напоминал «Дом у дороги». Простые ребята после рабочей недели пришли пропустить стаканчик-другой, сесть за карты или взять в руки кий. Никаких бедовых парней, нарывающихся на драку, Дин не видел.

Но скулу саднило так, будто сегодня он снова во что-нибудь ввяжется. Нехорошее предчувствие подкреплялось прошлыми случаями. Дважды Дин встречался с Джоном в барах. В первый раз, в Пало-Альто, он выбил бутылкой пистолет у злоумышленника, находящегося в федеральном розыске. Во второй раз Джон устроил семейную сцену, влепив Дину хорошего тумака. Почему бы третьему разу пойти по-другому? 

Предчувствие — всего лишь глупое суеверие, закрепленное двойным совпадением, Дин как никогда понимал, но не мог не оглянуться, изучая публику, прежде чем подойти к стойке бара.

— Двойной скотч, — объявил Джон, увидев его. Судя по блеску в глазах, он уже прикончил стакан и допивал другой.

Ячменный вкус приглушил тревогу, и немного отпустили тормоза.

— Болтал с Диконом, — сообщил Джон Дину, — у того появилась новая идея. Ну, после того, как они просто подберут нормальную дозировку этого… рисперидона или чего-нибудь нового. Анализы там, кровь снова будут брать и смотреть содержание препарата в плазме. Все заново… только из-за того, что налажали в Орегоне. Хорошая идея — путешествие по старушке Америке — привела к тому, что я чуть не потерял сына.

— Это не ваша вина.

Совершено верно, это целиком вина Дина. Он должен был раньше заметить тревогу, должен был догадаться, что назначили не ту дозу, и рвануть в Вашингтон. И уж точно увидеть, как пустеет упаковка таблеток, не ждать кризиса.

— Думаешь, твоей вины больше? — хмыкнул Джон.

Это так напоминало прошлогодний разговор, что Дин еще раз потер скулу.

— Не дергайся, руки распускать я не буду. Я вообще не любитель выяснять отношения кулаками. Выясним так: кто налажал больше — пьет штрафную.

— А, может, обсудим новую идею Дикона?

— Да он пока от нее отказался, так как она совершенно не вписывается в правила. Лазерное облучение крови. Говорит, что может устранить резистентность к первоначальному препарату, если не смогут подобрать нужный пролонг и дозу. Ну и последней мерой остается — ЭСТ. Несмотря на дурную славу, ей лечат и успешно.

— Лечат, вполне успешно, — подтвердил Дин, холодея от мысли, что через Сэма прогонят разряд тока.

— Мне тоже не сладко от подобных идей. Но если выбирать: мертвый сын и живой, то выбор очевиден, не так ли?

— Я бы скорей сам согласился пройти через нее…

— Ха! Да я даже продал бы душу, чтобы заболевание испарилось, да вот незадача, нет покупателей.

Да, с чертями, водись те, было бы проще: вызвал, заключил бы сделку и все о'кей. Но приходится барахтаться самим.

— Остается только ловить преступников, верить Дикону, да молиться Богу. И каяться в грехах, за которые он наказывает.

— Бог не поможет, — не вытерпел Дин, — его не существует.

— Как же так, сынок?

— Все что я вижу, а видел я немало, это боль и вселенская несправедливость, случайный выбор, под который попадает первый встречный. Никому ни за что не воздается; это глупость, что болезнь — кара небесная. 

В самом деле, в чем провинились родители Дина? В чем была виновата Лейла и ее потерявшая веру мама? В чем виноваты Адреа и Лукас Барры? В чем виноват Сэм?

— На свете столько людей, заслуживших в качестве кары небесной хотя бы обычного насморка, но и они, и их близкие живы и здоровы, и наоборот. В мире много несправедливости, и этот слепой выбор жертвы — самая наибольшая. И если в этом и заключается божий промысел, знать не хочу такого бога.

Джон долго молчал, прежде чем посоветовать:

— Мой тебе совет, Дин. Напейся хорошенько, чтобы хотя бы один день не думать о...

— Неужели тебя, чертов святоша, никогда не царапало, что эти лбы, — Дин кивнул в сторону компании, сдвинувшей столики и устроившей бои на локтях, — здоровы, кровь с молоком, а Сэм — нет?

— Конечно, я не святоша. И меня тоже не устраивает, как ты выражаешься, мировая несправедливость, но я могу лишь заработать деньги, договориться с врачами. Я не могу ничего изменить, я не могу отдать заболевание Сэма тому здоровенному мужику. И хорошо, что не могу. Ты куда? — бросил он поднимающемуся Дину.

— Я тоже не могу переписать судьбы, но испортить тому здоровяку вечер мне под силу.

— Скотча не хватит? Хотя, если тебе от этого станет спокойней — вперед.

Дин уже не слушал его.

— Ставлю сотню, что уложу тебя, Белоснежка, так быстро, что ты и пикнуть не посмеешь.

До ставок и состязания на локтях дойти не успело. Здоровяк рыкнул, опрокидывая стол, и всю свою не дюжую силу вложил в апперкот, от которого Дин ловко ушел, беря Белоснежку в клинч.

Адреналин пульсировал в венах. И заменял скотч великолепно.  
Да, походы в бары с Джоном всегда заканчиваются так. Третий раз — не подкачал.


	6. Эти разные сны

Разбитые костяшки на правой руке не успели зажить, и слева на боку красовался хороший синяк — спал Дин теперь на спине, на правом боку и отдельно от Сэма. Сэма выписали на пятый день, и они сразу рванули в Вашингтон: пятьсот миль ушло на пересечение Южной Дакоты и части Айовы по девяностому федеральному шоссе, чуть меньше до Чикаго, где они и заночевали. А дальше погнали по восьмидесятому шоссе, не останавливаясь до Огайо, где завернули на станцию техобслуживания, и снова мчались без передышки, нарушая скоростной режим, чтобы на второй день пути достигнуть Вашингтона.

Драка в баре и двадцать шесть часов за рулем очень помогли ни о чем не думать, Сэм сидел рядом, пусть бескровный и малоразговорчивый, но живой, и можно было притвориться, что все хорошо, они снова путешествуют.

Дикон, увидев их, сразу же отобрал у Сэма лэптоп, а у Дина дневник, и отослал обоих в мотель отсыпаться. Утром прилетел Джон, и они устроили небольшое совещание прямо у Дикона в кабинете. На которое Дина позвали, а Сэма — нет. Вернее, Сэм ничего о нем не знал: его направили делать томографию, сдавать кровь и бог его знает что еще.

— Дин, Джон, приятно видеть, что вы нашли общий язык и не собираетесь вцепиться друг другу в глотку, — Бобби Сингер последним присоединился к разговору, пропустив вежливые расспросы Дикона о семье Джона. Совсем непохожий на врача, в своей неизменной клетчатой рубашке, джинсах и кепке, он радостно улыбался им двоим.

Для него день явно начался неплохо.

— И не мечтай! — хмыкнул Джон. — Такого удовольствия мы тебе не доставим.

— Почему нет? Самое безопасное место для драки — больница, — возразил Бобби, — и медикаментами помогут, и на сеанс групповой психотерапии отправят, а там научат навыкам…

— Самоконтроля? — вставил Дин.

— Самоконтролю учат, конечно, но других пациентов. Вы же, воспитанные цивилизованные — и главное: психически здоровые! — люди, излишне долго копите в себе недовольство и неудивительно, что срываетесь. Будем учить не копить негатив, а сразу конструктивно решать противоречия.

— И помогает? Ну, ваш курс? — поинтересовался Дин, Джон и Бобби повернулись к нему с такими ироничными ухмылками, что пришлось уточнить: — Не то что бы мне он требовался, я ради общего развития, порекомендовать кому-нибудь… мы часто встречаем в дороге странных людей…

— Кстати, о них я и хотел бы поговорить! Обычно у больных шизофренией наблюдается бред преследования, но с Сэмом все наоборот. Его и впрямь преследуют.

— Он как магнит, — кивнул Дин, — если в городе есть душевнобольной, то того обязательно притянет к Сэму. 

— Вы неплохо поработали диагностами за год, мне можно уже и на пенсию, — усмехнулся Дикон.

— Если бы вместо Сэма был любой другой пациент, я бы только радовался, — продолжил Бобби. 

Еще бы, Сэма не нужно учить знакомиться и общаться с людьми, он не пассивен, а живо всем интересуется. И любит помогать.

— Сэм любит помогать другим, — продолжил Бобби, будто читая мысли Дина, — не боится приводить себя в пример напуганному взбрыком своего организма бедолаге, объясняет, что заболевание — это не конец света, и нужно бороться за свое здоровье, душу.

— Я же говорю, нам пора на пенсию, — вновь вмешался Дикон.

Бобби поднял глаза к потолку, дважды чертыхнулся.

— Дай мне договорить, сукин сын. Знаю, ты против моей теории, но, так как другой у тебя нет,— будь добр, закрой рот.

— Молчу. Давай свою теорию.

Они переругивались, как старые супруги, и, несмотря на серьезную тему беседы, даже получали от перебранки удовольствие.

— Сэм, как я уже говорил, любит помогать. И именно в этом заключается загвоздка. Помощь другим в какой-то степени делает Сэма счастливее. Чем он счастливее, тем вероятней психоз.

— От помощи? — удивился Джон.

— От любви? — спросил Дин.

Бобби пошутил? Это юмор?

Психоз из-за счастья. Еще пусть скажет из-за радости, эйфории, из-за сильных положительных эмоций.

Стоп. Сильные положительные эмоции. Не они вызывают психоз. Но они становятся причиной, Бобби прав.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, сильные положительные эмоции вызывают стресс? — от сформулированного вопроса сжалось сердце. Ответ Дин уже знал.

— Именно, — кивнул Бобби, — счастье вызывает стресс, стресс запускает болезнь. 

— То есть Сэм обречен быть несчастным? — Дину показалось, будто одним росчерком ручки в истории болезни Бобби забирает у Сэма, а значит и у него, все краски мира. Забирает Сэма.

— Э, нет, — наклонил голову Бобби, всем своим видом показывая, что зря он Дина принял за смышленого, — уныние и апатия, куда Сэм неизбежно скатится, тоже не пойдут на пользу лечению.

Дикон прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А вы не согласны? — Дин живо обернулся к нему.

— Нет. Но только потому, что до сих пор не выявлено, что же является спусковым механизмом, тем камешком, после которого начинается лавина. Теоретически, да, счастье, любовь могли спровоцировать начало болезни, но потом она развивается по своим законам. Так что совпало или повлияло — сказать никто не возьмется. Кроме Бобби. 

— Сколько врачей, столько и мнений, — проворчал в ответ Бобби.

Дикон от него отмахнулся.

— Мы не можем договориться об этиологии болезни, о том, на что обращать внимание. На генетику? На условия в семье? На сбой внутренних органов? Что больше повлияло: пожар, в котором сгорела мать? Или кто-то в роду был латентным шизофреником? Или, может быть, во время беременности, в первом триместре, Мэри Винчестер перенесла грипп? У меня нет ответов.

— Пожар! — воодушевленно ухватился за эту мысль Дин, так как именно пожар рушил теорию Бобби. — После того, как сгорела Джессика, у Сэма случился приступ. Так что дело не в счастье.

Бобби снова возвел глаза к потолку. И показательно вздохнул.

— Начнем с того, — в конце концов снизошел он до неразумных, — что пожар и гибель девушки — стресс и есть в чистом виде. Бесспорно стресс. И говорит в пользу моей теории. Как и дневник. Тот самый дневник, Дин, который начал вести Джон, а продолжаешь ты. Я его вчера внимательно изучил. Первый психоз случился у Сэма, когда Джон решил жениться на мисс Лайл, школьной учительнице по биологии. Сэму показалось, будто мисс Лайл контролирует демон, и этот демон желает добраться до него, чтобы утащить в ад. 

— Ревность Сэма… — начал говорить Джон.

— Чушь! — огрызнулся Бобби. — Сэм очень хотел быть нормальным, как все. Он хотел, чтобы у него была мама. Чтобы та его любила и заботилась о нем. И вот появляется мисс Лайл. Она выделяет Сэма из всех учеников, привязывается к нему, у тебя, Джон, с ней начинается роман. Если бы Сэм ревновал, то он бы скорее стал прогуливать ее уроки, дерзить, нарываться на грубость, чтобы очернить ее в твоих глазах. Но он, напротив, тщательней готовится к урокам, участвует в спектакле, который она ставит. Он старается быть хорошим учеником, чтобы показать, каким хорошим сыном он может быть. Очень старается вас свести вместе. И очень радуется, когда ему удается. Все. Здесь идет спуск курка, как вам моя метафора?

Дикон показал большой палец. А вот Джону отчего-то не понравилось. Лицо у него сделалось совершенно больным.

— Но как же радость может вызвать шизофрению? — не понял он. 

— Стресс, а не радость, Джон, — поправил его Дикон, приходя на помощь Бобби. — Радость же вызвала стресс. Сэм сознательно не мог помнить пожар и гибель матери, но подсознательно помнил ощущение пустоты, когда ее не стало. И насколько сильно ему не хватало материнской любви, настолько же сильно он обрадовался, когда вы сообщили ему о свой помолвке. Для организма — сильное потрясение. 

— Идем дальше. Некоторое время лечение идет успешно, если верить этому новобранцу в халате, — Бобби кивнул в сторону Дикона. — Сэм поступает в колледж. И случаются сразу два радостных события: он узнает, что у него есть брат, и влюбляется.

— Моя женитьба все испортила? — Джон провел рукой по лицу. Дин его прекрасно понимал. Джон чувствовал себя так же паршиво, как и он. Знать, что твои поступки сильно повлияли на здоровье близкого — тот еще ад.

— После терапии, лечения и прочего, скорее всего, женитьба могла не сыграть роли, но Сэм влюбился и влюбился взаимно.

— Джессика, — вырвалось у Дина.

— Да. Он видел в кошмарах, как она сгорает на потолке задолго до прошлогоднего Хэллоуина. Дин, это ведь ты записал со слов Сэма еще год назад? 

Ответить утвердительно — все равно, что подписать себе приговор. Но на него смотрели. 

— Да, — выдавил Дин из себя.

— Дальше: смерть Джессики и приступ. Сэм решил, что мачеха и сводный брат — мертвы, а их заменили монстры. Лечение. Стабилизация состояния. Улучшение. И…

Не надо, Бобби…

— Да, Дин. Новая влюбленность. Новый срыв. 

— И поэтому Сэм на радостях наелся таблеток? — ощетинился Джон.

— Сэм не наедался таблеток, — вздохнул Дикон, снова вмешиваясь. — В Орегоне ошиблись, эх, надо было на новый препарат переводить здесь. Там подобрали не тот пролонг. То есть, не ту пролонг-дозу. Я хотел сказать... препарат пролонгированного действия...

— Я в курсе вашего медицинского жаргона, — буркнул Джон, — можете не пояснять. Что значит «не тот пролонг»? Вместо одного антипсихотика выписали другой?

— Нет. Антипсихотик один и тот же. Обычно пробуют короткодействующий препарат и на нем подбирают дозу. После чего дают с собой его пролонгированную форму, конечно, в дозе, эквивалентной короткодействующей, и отпускают на все четыре стороны. Но тут пролонг оказался не совсем такой же: освобождался из депо чуть быстрее, чем рассчитывали.

— Из депо? Чуть быстрее? — не понял Джон.

— А хвастал, что понимает наш язык без словарей, — не удержался Бобби.

— Пролонгированные формы — это запас препарата, который поступает в кровь постепенно. Скорость поступления для каждого может быть своя. У Сэма она оказалось больше нужной величины. Это не могло не сказаться. 

— Судя по дневнику, — поддержал Дикона Бобби, — у Сэма участились головные боли, бессонница, тревога. Появилось головокружение и рассеянность. И раздражительность тоже.

— Сэм испугался, что новый пролонг не действует и стал пить старый. И, чтобы наверняка, немного увеличил дозу. Не смертельно, в пределах нормы, он внимательно прочел все о препарате. Но не учел одного.

— Новый пролонг? — спросил Джон.

Если бы его!

— Нет, — покачал головой Дикон, — препараты этой группы обладают кумулятивным эффектом…

— Эффектом накопления, — ответил Дин на немой вопрос Джона.

— И тут достаточно принять один раз таблетку, как может случиться передозировка.

— Но почему Сэм никому не сказал, что новый препарат не действует?

— Потому что не хотел никого пугать. Обычное явление: больные прикидываются здоровыми до последнего, пока не становится поздно. Иногда непоправимо поздно.

Дин встал со стула и подошел к окну. Все, что было сказано в этом кабинете, он прекрасно знал. И отлично мог вспомнить, как в упаковке риспередона уменьшаются таблетки. День за днем. И как он удивлялся, но не ничего не сделал: не поговорил ни с Сэмом, ни с Диконом. Он один виноват. 

Бобби и Дикон что-то еще объясняли Джону, а Дин только мог смотреть в окно на безучастные к человеческим бедам и несчастьям деревья и цветы перед клиникой, на прохожих вдали, в строгих костюмах, спешащих по делам.

— И тут мы подходим к главному, — Дин очнулся на этой фразе Бобби, — если у Сэма будет проявляется продуктивная симптоматика, бред или видения, важно подыграть ему, ни в коем случае не отталкивать, не разъяснять, что реально, а что нет. По сути своей бред и видения — это защита от внешнего давления. Если вы будете сомневаться, то он вплетет вас в бред, как врагов, и закроется окончательно. Сейчас он идет на контакт. И, Дин, ты единственный человек, которому он доверяет целиком и полностью.

— С чего вы взяли? — Дин обернулся к ним.

— С моих слов, конечно, — ответил Дикон. — Сэм посылал мне свои сны, кроме последних. Но вчера я все изучил и озвучил их коллеге. Чтобы Бобби обсудил с ним и взял бы разрешение познакомить тебя с ними, а тебе, Джон, рассказать в общих чертах. 

— Разрешение получено, сэр, — Бобби, кривляясь, взялся за козырек кепки.

— Вкратце, — Дикон ничуть не смутился, видимо, давно привык, — Сэм персонифицирует тревоги в уязвимых монстров. Обнадеживает то, что он находит способ, как с ними расправляться. У него выходит весьма объемный мифологический мир. Иногда он проигрывает, и тогда появляется человек, который его спасает. И это ты, Дин.

Дин провел рукой по лицу:

— Это пошло с озера. Я вытащил парнишку из воды, а Сэм сделал из меня героя.

— Он сначала дописывал неудачные сны твоим вмешательством. А теперь…

— А теперь?

— Ты в его снах. Ты в его галлюцинациях. Поэтому на тебя ляжет основная задача. Как ты сам знаешь или догадываешься, в основе любой акцентуации лежит одна установка. Найти эту установку — значит понять акцентуацию. 

— Продолжай вести дневник. Посылай нам отчеты. Сэм будет посылать сны. Большая работенка предстоит, но у наc есть все для успеха.

— Это сны Сэма. — Дикон вывалил перед Дином приличную кипу бумаги. — Ты поймешь лучше, когда начнешь читать и сопоставишь со своими записями из дневника.

— За дело, Дин, — Бобби поднялся со стула, — а мы с Джоном пройдемся пока по улице, там, кстати, распогодилось.

— Я советую, — произнес Дикон, — вам с Сэмом задержаться здесь на некоторое время, пока не подберут нужную дозу пролонга и не убедятся, что она действует как надо. В клинике точно нужно побыть пару дней — у нас есть палаты с возможностью размещения членов семей, лучше ваших мотелей… потом можно найти жилье подешевле, и некоторое время провести здесь, в Вашингтоне. Мы понаблюдаем за результатами. Если ты согласен, Дин, то мой помощник тебя отправит к дежурной сестре, она и проводит в палату. Там и почитаешь. Сэм еще долго не освободится.

Дин кивнул. На его счету, с которого он снимал деньги только на дорожные расходы, так и не прикоснувшись к зарплате, достаточно скопилось денег, и он мог позволить себе поселиться здесь на несколько суток.

— Меня не приглашаете, да? Сам найду гостиницу, — проворчал Джон.

— Ты можешь вообще отправляться домой, торчать здесь незачем, — возразил ему Бобби, — а за Сэмом мы присмотрим.

— Я с ним и так мало времени провожу…

— Он уже вырос, Джон. Твоя излишняя забота идет во вред. Ему давно пора жить самостоятельно, независимо от тебя. А ты... понимаешь, дурья твоя башка, что он себя постоянно винит?

— Винит?

— Винит. Что мешает тебе, что ты тратишь много времени, сил и денег. А ты хочешь появиться перед ним с таким удрученным лицом, что... пошли, я тебе все подробно объясню.

Бобби подмигнул Дину и вытолкал озадаченного последними словами Джона из кабинета. Тот едва успел попрощаться с Дином и Диконом.

— Ну что, Дин, остаешься? — хитро сощурился Дикон.

Дин даже отвечать не стал. Дикон и сам понял.

Макс Миллер — взвинченный паренек. Он странный, непропорциональный, оттого напоминает подростка, а ведь мы с ним ровесники. Большеголовый с хрупким телосложением, он еще и горбился, когда говорил со мной. И только когда он достал пистолет Дина, чтобы застрелить мачеху, выпрямился и расправил плечи.

Я знал, что это сейчас произойдет. Сидя в шкафу, дверцы которого Макс подпер неподъемным буфетом, я знал, что случится и был бессилен это предотвратить. Только заново и заново прокручивать в голове, как Дин шагает, чтобы заслонить незнакомую женщину и получить пулю в лоб.

Если я не выберусь из ловушки, все будет кончено. И я даже вижу — как. Видения услужливо показывают мне четкую картинку: кровь и мозги стекают по стенам, а Дин с пулевым отверстием во лбу падает на пол. Лицо его чернеет — все кончено.

Буфет, словно по волшебству, отъезжает в сторону, и я бегу наверх, чтобы успеть вмешаться в последнюю минуту. Макс убил отца, убил дядю. Он такой же, как я, у нас всего одно отличие: мой отец никогда не винил меня в смерти матери. Оттого Макс меня слушает, и мне удается изменить будущее, но не предотвратить смерть. 

Облегчение одно — умирает не Дин.

Макс застрелился сам. Хороший же из меня миротворец. 

Сэм лаконичен и настолько правдив, что читать его — будто поглядывать в замочную скважину. Будто вскрыть черепную коробку и ложкой съесть мозг.

И неприятно, и стыдно, и невероятно трогательно. Так Дину еще никогда не признавались в любви. Оставляя без панциря, без возможности защитить себя. Сэм не сказал ни слова о любви, просто взял и поместил Дина в центр своей вселенной. Чертов Дикон, чертов Бобби, специально подстроили, чтобы он не мог посмотреть в глаза Сэму.

На самом деле, конечно, они подсунули ему эту распечатку с одной целью. Именно он весь год провел с Сэмом. И именно он мог сказать, насколько Сэм изменил реальность, сколько в его снах, видениях и бреде интерпретации случившегося, сколько — игры воображения.

Дин хорошо помнил тот летний денек в Мичигане, когда Сэм пошел в придорожную закусочную купить им пирога — и пропал. Радио хрипело, Дин долго вертел ручку настройки, наконец плюнул и пошел узнать, где застрял Сэм.

Толкнул дверь закусочной.

— Ты чего так долго? — спросил он, увидев спину Сэма, и все понял сам, издав лишь одно краткое: — О!

Кассир и пожилая заплаканная блондинка замерли у кассы, причем блондинку колотила дрожь, а боком к ним и лицом к Дину стоял паренек и целился в Сэма из пистолета.

Был он, как и описывал Сэм, непропорциональным: большеголовый и щуплый. 

— Тебя и на минуту нельзя оставить, — нашелся Дин. 

— Заткнись! — паренек махнул пистолетом, направляя дуло теперь на Дина.

— Хорошо, босс, — Дин поднял руки, — только без глупостей, пушка-то у тебя. Скажи, что случилось?

Макс взмахнул пушкой в сторону блондинки.

— Он не дает мне прихлопнуть ее.

— Я, конечно, сам люблю дамочек помоложе, — улыбнулся Дин, — но это не повод убивать тех, кто старше.

— Она моя мачеха!

— Тем более!

— Она заслужила смерть!

— А ты уверен? Потому что, видишь ли, убить ты ее можешь всегда, а вот воскресить, если вдруг захочется, — уже не выйдет.

— Я не захочу ее воскрешать. И стой, где стоишь!

Дин оттеснил плечом Сэма в сторону, теперь между ним и Максом не было и пяти шагов.

— Я стою, босс, что дальше? Ты убьешь ее, потом кассира, а потом нас?

— Только ее. 

В интонациях Макса слышалась истерика, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не разрыдаться в полный голос, как сдерживаются маленькие дети, закусывают губы и дрожат.

— А что она сделала? — спросил Дин.

— Она ничего не сделала, понятно?! — крикнул Макс. 

У него ходуном ходили руки и дуло сжатого ими пистолета. Дин сделал шаг ближе, прикидывая, сможет ли вырубить его раньше, чем тот в кого-нибудь попадет.

— Понятно, герой.

— Врешь! Ничего тебе не понятно! Мой отец напивался и избивал меня, иногда вместе с дядей. А она, она ничего не делала!

— Я не вмешивалась в воспитание, не могла, — ответила блондинка не без раскаяния, но лишь подлила масла в огонь.

— Ложь! — Макс перевел пистолет на нее.

— Герой, а, может, ты выяснишь все с отцом? — спросил Дин.

— Джим мертв, — прошептала блондинка. 

— Конечно, мертв, — усмехнулся Макс, — так удачно за-запер гараж, когда был пьян настолько, что не смог ни заглушить мотор, ни выбраться из машины. Как раз после очередного сеанса воспитания.

— А Роджер умер сразу за ним, — вздохнула блондинка.

— Напился на похоронах, высунул голову в окошко, а рама сорвалась и прихлопнула его, — пояснил Макс. — Мне не жаль их. Мне жаль, что это не я их убил. Они заслужили смерть. И ты, ты тоже.

— Но я никогда тебя не трогала, Макс.

— Ты не вмешивалась. Никогда…

Пока он смотрел на нее, Дин сделал еще шаг вперед.

— Стой, где стоишь, — у Макса заплетался язык, а зубы стали выбивать дробь. Он махнул рукой с пистолетом, и Дин с Сэмом, не сговариваясь, повалили его на пол, выложенный черными и белыми квадратами кафеля — шахматкой.

Сэм разжал пальцы Макса, которые скрючило, и пистолет выскользнул у того из руки. Макс издал нечеловеческий вопль и забился, будто в припадке.

От ассоциаций отвлекла коленка Макса, заехавшая по яйцам, и Дин повернулся, чтобы засветить кулаком в лицо, и увидел, что изо рта у него шла пена, неестественные гримасы сменяли друг друга, глаза вращались, веки подрагивали. 

Голос Сэма, который пытался докричаться до него, он услышал позже.

Макс бился головой о пол, руки и ноги у него неестественно выворачивало в конвульсиях. Он с ними не дрался. Он вообще не мог драться, в таком-то состоянии.

— Сэмми, держи его голову, поверни набок, — скомандовал Дин, расстегивая Максу рубашку и пояс.

— Что вы с ним делаете? — пискнула блондинка.

— Помогаем, — кратко отозвался Дин. — У вас есть носовой платок?

Платок нашелся у Сэма — он достал его из кармана и протянул Дину. Дин засунул его посиневшему Максу между зубов.

— Вы с ума сошли? — ахнула блондинка, но Дину было не до нее.

Макс затихал минуты три, не больше, но Дину показалось, что на полу он провел целый час — сильно затекли ноги и кололо икры. Как только конвульсии стали затихать, а дыхание восстановилось, Дин смог поднять глаза и посмотреть на бледного, но спокойного на вид Сэма.

— Вызвать полицию? — ожил кассир, когда Макс окончательно затих на полу без сознания. — Он больше не притворяется?

— Зачем? — Дин с удовольствием поднялся и пнул пистолет. — Пистолет-то ненастоящий. А приступ как раз самый что ни есть настоящий. Ему бы в больницу. Попить противосудорожные препараты. Пройти терапию.

— Настоящий? — охнула блондинка.

— А что, незаметно?

— Он иногда так падал, но Джим… о боже, он считал, что Макс притворяется и капризничает.

— Джим? — переспросил Дин.

— Мой муж, его отец. Он его бил и запирал в кладовке, чтобы Макс так больше не делал.

— Бил? — Дин взглянул на Сэма.

— В воспитательных целях, — пояснила блондинка.

— Это у него тоже в воспитательных целых? — Сэм задрал рукав рубашки. — Или он неудачно упал в прошлый приступ?

Через всю руку Макса шел темно-лиловый синяк.

—Точно надо вызывать полицию, — пробормотал кассир, но с места не сдвинулся.

Макс разлепил веки, растерянно оглядывая всех. Сэм помог ему приподняться и прислониться к ножке стула.

— Послушай, Макс, тебе нужно в больницу, — сказал он и повернулся к блондинке: — Вы потом с ним выясните семейные дела. Сейчас ему требуется лечение.

— В больницу? Да этому психу место на электрическом стуле, — сплюнул кассир, — он сам признался в убийстве отца и дяди. Он хотел убить меня, вас и Элис.

— Они заслужили смерть, — прохрипел Макс, но почти неразборчиво. — Они пытались меня лечить. Выбить дурь. Напивались и выбивали. Я не мог… боль-ше… тер-петь.

— Он после приступа сам не понимает что несет, — тихо проговорил Дин кассиру и блондинке, — и он ничего такого не сказал, только что рад смерти, а если он не врет про своих родственников, то я его понимаю. 

— Нет, — покачала головой блондинка, — здесь он не врет.

Она закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась окончательно.

— Не дело это приходить и угрожать пистолетом, пусть и игрушечным, — упрямо повторил кассир.

— Ну, вызывай копов, герой, — разозлился Дин, — пусть они поржут, что ты обделался при виде игрушки. А пацана все равно переведут в больницу, а дело закроют.

— Хотя бы ее накажут, что видела, как его бьют…

— Она тоже жертва, — отбрил Дин.

— Бог ты мой. Джим бил не только Макса, но и Элис?

— Конечно, это же большая редкость, когда муж колотит сына и жену, если привык распускать руки.

— Максу требуется помощь, но не полицейская, — Сэм пристально смотрел в глаза кассиру. — И если вы хотите помочь, сделайте вид, что ничего не было. Забудьте, что видели и слышали.

— Я желал им смерти, потому они и сдохли, — пробормотал Макс.

— Макс, миллионы американцев желают смерти бен Ладену, — возразил Сэм, — и ничего. Это не твоя вина.

— Я был бы рад их убить, за то, что они сделали со мной. И ее тоже.

— Макс, это же не настоящий пистолет. Это игрушка.

— Я не хочу в психушку. Не хочу пить лекарства. От них вытекают мозги. Не хочу, чтобы меня били током. 

— Никто с тобой там ничего такого делать не будет.

— Джим обещал, когда Макс плохо себя вел, что упрячет его в клинику, где психов доводят до состояния овоща, — объяснила блондинка. 

— Фильмы, парень, надо меньше смотреть, — не вытерпел Дин.

— Никто тебя в клинике насильно держать не будет, — пообещал Сэм.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? Ты же не урод и не псих.

— Нет, Макс, я такой же, как и ты. Урод и псих.

— В психушке санитары нагибают пациентов.

Дин фыркнул.

— Это тебе тоже рассказали дядя с отцом? — Блондинка кивнула. — Хорошая фантазия. Без обид, старина, но, думаешь, у санитаров на тебя встанет?

— Тебя тоже, — Макс повернулся к Сэму, — тебя тоже отец бил?

— Нет… не бил, — Сэм закусил губу, — отвез к врачу и меня вылечили.

— Повезло, — вздохнул Макс.

— Да, повезло, — повторил Сэм и посмотрел Дину прямо в глаза.  
Чего там только не было. И раскаяние за все обиды на отца, и вина за свою счастливую участь, и жалость к Максу, и гнев на его родню, столько всего, что Дин не вытерпел, отвернулся.

— А можно получить свой заказ? — спросил он у кассира. — Или мы подождем еще какого-нибудь психа?

Вчерашний — первый День Благодарения, похожий на веселый семейный праздник, о котором можно только мечтать. А я-то думал, что ужин с индейкой у Стефани дома одиннадцать лет назад — самый лучший. Стефани. Помню ее как сейчас: шустрая девчушка со скобками быстро взяла меня под свое покровительство в новой школе.

Другая шустрая девчушка, Джо, хотела заставить невозмутимого Эша немного поревновать, и потому мы с ней протанцевали уйму четвертаков — музыкальный монстр с пластинками сожрал всю нашу мелочь.

К ночи все оттаяли, даже Дин. У матери Лейлы разгладились морщинки на лбу, сама Лейла сияла, оттого что, не переставая, улыбалась.

— А они красивая пара, — заметила Джо и хитро подмигнула мне: — мы тоже.

Дин сидел около Лейлы, и меня поразило их сходство, будто две половинки встретились. Она подходила Дину так, как никто другой из всех встречных в дороге случайных знакомых, официанток, молодых мамаш, студенток и школьниц. Но я знал, и Дин тоже, и сама Лейла, что это сходство, их внутреннее родство — ошибка природы. Дин здоров. А ей осталось максимум полгода.

Именно с этой мыслью я лег спать, в первый раз за прошедший месяц не вспомнив Джесс, и увидел во сне — их. Дина и Лейлу.

Дин на больничной койке — это странно и нелепо. С темными кругами под глазами и пультом от телевизора в руке. Я смотрю на него, не отрываясь, и вижу в его чертах готовность дойти до конца — это упрямство и фанатизм стоика — пока врач медленно рассказывает вечное: сердечно-сосудистые патологии у молодых людей, к сожалению, не редкость; ничего сделать нельзя; две недели.

Две недели звучат, как приговор, и смириться с ним, как смирился Дин, я не могу, потому ночи напролет просиживаю в поисках любого чуда. И нахожу его. Целитель веры Рой Ле Грандж. Его церковь — шатер в поле посредине Небраски — битком забита паломниками, сам целитель слеп. И пока Дин ерничает и заигрывает с верующей блондинкой — Лейлой Рорк — я отчаянно молю и небо, и целителя помочь нам.

Не знаю, кто из них откликается, но утренний медицинский осмотр и кардиограмма говорят, что получилось: Дин здоров. Нам бы обрадоваться и уехать, но Дин все еще не верит, и мы выясняем, что целитель веры наловчился вызывать жнеца и менять жизни. Болезнь и жизнь обреченного на здоровье и жизнь неугодного обществу. Мы, конечно, не можем не вмешаться, ведь никто, никто кроме Бога не имеет права решать, кому жить, а кому нет. И мы дважды мешаем Ле Гранджу исцелить Лейлу — у нее опухоль мозга, врачи ничего сделать не могут, одна надежда на чудо. Первый раз опухоль мозга хотят отдать человеку, раздающему листовки о шарлатанстве Ле Гранджа. Во второй раз — Дину.

Мы уезжаем из города, оставив Ле Гранджа неспособным больше исцелять, уезжаем живыми и невредимыми, правыми, но безрадостными. Так уж вышло, что из-за Дина умер другой парень, и мы в какой-то степени решили судьбу Лейлы. 

Не хотел бы я быть Богом. Я не понимаю, хотя отчаянно хочу понять, как можно лишать жизни, таких как она, верующих даже тогда, когда чудеса кончаются, и оставлять других, более недостойных? Мое неприятие близко к гордыне, ее смирение — достойно восхищения.  
Оно так похожее на стоицизм Дина. Как и сама Лейла. 

Стандартная страница, отпечатанная на принтере, жгла руку и глаза. Дин непроизвольно скомкал ее и швырнул в корзину для бумаг. Прошелся по комнате — практически Хилтон: кремовые стены и потолок, две кровати, два кресла и столик, огромная плазменная панель, рабочий стол, шкаф и ванная, бежевый ковер с густым мехом — мебели немного, но она новая и недешевая, а сама комната огромная, не их мотельные дыры. Плотные золотистые шторы распахнуты и видно окно во всю стену, а за ним небольшой балкон.

Глупость какая — выбрасывать распечатку. Как будто можно забыть, выкинуть все мысли из головы. Дин вернулся, достал листок, разгладил его. Вытащил наугад другой и ушел с ним на балкон проветрить мозги.

Сэм скоро вернется с осмотра, не надо срываться на него. Он-то ни при чем. Лейлы уже пять месяцев как нет в живых, и Сэм не виноват — ни в ее болезни, ни в смерти. Ни в том, что Дин выбрал его.

Ведь он выбрал там, у кофейного автомата, с первого взгляда. Как и Сэм. Вот только они не сразу поняли, Дин вообще не понимал до мая, до поцелуя Сэма. А Сэму, Сэму было проще, ведь он каждую ночь видел сны. Где Дин спасал его, или где Сэм боялся потерять Дина.

Вот так просто.

Дикон, я думаю, вы правы: то, с каким багажом я ложусь спать, сильно влияет на мои сны.

Мы снова гостим в «Доме у дороги», и снова повод безрадостен. От инфаркта умер отец Дина. Полгода назад он лежал с инсультом, и, как оказалось, Дин тогда, на День Благодарения, видел его в последний раз. Из Нью-Йорка в Небраску мы ехали сутки, сменяя друг друга за рулем, но все равно опоздали на похороны. Дин замкнулся, а я только и мог думать, что будь мы в Айове-Сити, то успели бы.

Сколько можно путешествовать? Не лучше ли заняться делом? Учебой и работой, а там, возможно, жизнь наладилась бы. И Дин бы постепенно отошел.

Я часто представляю нас в студенческом городке: кафе и библиотеки, съемный дом на двоих, мы вместе готовимся к экзаменам, завтракаем — совершаем тысячу простых повседневных дел, как обычные люди. Перед тем, как заснуть, я мысленно гуляю по университетскому городку и так хочу и во сне встретить там Дина или перенестись, хотя бы на одно сновидение, назад в Нью-Йорк, где мы были счастливы. 

Но, конечно же, вижу другое: то, что тревожит меня.

Мы попадаем в аварию: я, Дин и мой отец. Импалу сносит траккер. Дин в коме, отец в тяжелом состоянии, я один в порядке. Мы с Дином снова братья. И я пытаюсь с ним поговорить, в том числе и с помощью спиритической доски.

Я чувствую его присутствие, будто бы душа Дина отделилась от тела и заблудилась в коридорах больницы, будто душа Дина охотится на жнецов, защищая и себя, и других умирающих. И я чувствую, как его душа, натыкаясь на меня, следует за мной, но только в пределах больницы.

Дин умирает, а я снова ничего не могу сделать. И лишь сейчас понимаю, что в различных декорациях мне снится один и тот же сон, но проснуться никак не могу. И спасти Дина тоже.

Отец вмешивается. Он отдает демону свою душу за жизнь Дина. И умирает на полу палаты.

Это как-то связано с разговором отца и Дина, когда отец узнал о нас? Если он не принимает, то для меня — мертв? Или сыграло свою роль то, что умер отец у Дина? Я не знаю. Пробуждение и понимание на каком я свете — паршивые. И я не знаю, где мне хуже, во сне или наяву. 

— Дин, ты здесь? — в балконном проеме появился Сэм, бледный, но улыбающийся. Дин и не заметил, как тот вернулся. — Что-то случилось?

Солнце медленно двигалось к горизонту, но еще не стемнело, так что Сэму хорошо были видны красные глаза Дина — наверняка красные: слизистую все так же жгло и в гортани все так же горчило. Да и улыбка на лице Сэма сменилась тревогой.

— Нет, ничего, — попытался соврать и улыбнуться Дин, но, судя по реакции Сэма, улыбка вышла жалкой. — Здесь очень ветрено, и мне пыль в глаза попала.

— Зачем ты тогда торчишь здесь? 

Дин пожал плечами.

— Потому что здесь красиво.

Сэму придется довольствоваться именно этим ответом. Никакого другого у Дина нет. Пока нет. Пока он не привык к такой обжигающей и сдирающей шкуру с костей откровенности.

Смятый лист бумаги лежал на виду, как и остальные сны Сэма. Увести его из комнаты, отвлечь, и отложить откровенный разговор до лучших времен. 

— Тебя отпустили? — Дин присел на краешек стола, загораживая распечатку. — Может, прогуляемся по городу? Где-нибудь поужинаем, а? Сходим в музей?

Глаза Сэма округлились:

— Музей?! Ты добровольно предлагаешь пойти в музей? Не могу поверить.

— Почему? Я люблю музеи…

Сэм подошел ближе, положил руку на плечо.

— Хорошо. Музей. И какова будет плата? Куда я пойду с тобой, добровольно-принудительно, после него? 

— М-м-м, смотреть город? Ты же его видел?

— Да, тысячу раз. 

— Вот и побудешь моим гидом.

— Дин, что ты скрываешь от меня? — Сэм придвинулся ближе, обжигая своим дыханием ухо. Дин бы все стоически вытерпел, но левой рукой Сэм стал гладить его бедро.

— Этот способ познакомиться с городом тоже неплох, — пробормотал Дин. В конце концов, поужинать можно и в клинике, а побродить по Вашингтону у них еще будет уйма времени.

— Я знаю один музей, — прошептал Сэм, — он точно тебе понравится. Там выставлены всякие штучки, — его рука добралась до паха, и Дин непроизвольно дернулся, — шпионские штучки. В духе Джеймса Бонда. Или мы просто посмотрим мосты через Потомак?

— Звучит замечательно.

— Музей или мосты?

— И то, и другое.

Из клиники они вышли через час, когда все музеи уже закрылись. Вечер только начинался, медленно загорались фонари и подсветка зданий, теплый ветер обдувал прохожих. Им навстречу шли госслужащие: ухоженные женщины в костюмах из тонкой шерсти, изящные и стильные, если только не смотреть на ноги: вместо туфель они все, поголовно все без исключения, были в спортивных белых носках и кедах. Мужчины выглядели импозантнее в пиджаках, ослабленных галстуках и классических ботинках.

— Здесь метро работает до полуночи, — просветил Сэм, — в выходные даже до двух. 

— У нас есть Импала. Зачем нам метро?

— Есть, но иногда хочется прикинутся горожанином, прокатиться на автобусе, сделать вид, что спешишь на работу или домой. Несколько лет назад я здесь тоже застрял ненадолго, и мы тайно — хотя кто нас держал? — убегали из клиники и бродили по городу, пару раз даже попали на закрытые вечеринки.

— Мы?

— Здесь лечилась одна девушка. Мэг. Мэг Мастерс. Настоящая разбойница в юбке. Подбивала многих на нарушение режима.

— Но связался с ней только ты.

— Она была очень веселая. И одновременно с этим очень потерянная. Ее хулиганство, дурачество — это был способ обмануть себя, обмануть всех. Как дети жмурятся, когда им страшно, так вот и она. И мне… мне тоже было страшно.

— Потом вы выросли и сейчас даже не переписываетесь?

— Нет… она выбросилась из окна. У меня на глазах. Всего четвертый этаж, сколько пьяных падает с большей высоты — и ничего. Но не здесь.

— Прости.

— Она иногда мне снится. Редко, сейчас очень редко. Иногда я вижу, что она встает с тротуара, глаза ее затягивает черный дым. Она смеется, очень жутко смеется, и говорит, что будет следить за мной. 

— Странно.

— Ничего странного, если она попала в клинику, уверенная, что одержима.

— Одержима?

— Демоном. Конечно, ее быстро привели в порядок. Но она, ввязываясь в очередную авантюру, всегда говорила тому, кто хотел ее остановить: я же чертовка! Мне пришлось в шутку выучить ритуал изгнания.

— Действовал?

— Не-а. Хотя она мне подыграла, напугав новенькую медсестру. 

— И как же у нее получилось?

— Она была артистичной, здорово всех передразнивала. Вот и здесь тоже, представь, ночь, пустой коридор, я серьезно читаю псалмы на латыни, а она хрипит, закатывает глаза, вертит головой. 

— Вам попало?

— Это как смотреть. Дикон заставил нас организовать спектакль на День ветеранов. 

— Получилось?

— Конечно Мэг все испортила… так, мы пришли; ты вроде жаловался, что хочешь есть.

Сэм остановился у небольшого, без неоновой вывески, ресторана, толкнул дверь. Небольшие круглые столики с льняными скатертями и салфетками отличались от обычной клеенки забегаловок и пластика подносов, к которым уже привык Дин, но сам обеденный зал выглядел демократично, без вычурных статуй, хрусталя и публики в бриллиантах.

Они прошли вглубь, сели за столик.

— Если расскажешь, как она все испортила, — раскрывая меню, проговорил Дин, — я возьму себе то, что тебе прописали по диете.

— Уверен? Никакого мяса, никакого пива. Коктейль-салат и сок — ты наешься?

— Гм… нет, прости, но в еде я, кажется, собираюсь предать тебя, — вздохнул Дин и, чувствуя, что сейчас самое подходящее мгновение, признался: — Дикон поручил мне прочесть все твои сны за прошлый год. Я только начал…

Их прервала подошедшая официантка в белой блузке и темной юбке до колена, металлическая полоска на левом верхнем кармашке блузки лаконично сообщала, что девушку зовут Клер Блоссом. Изящные красные лодочки и прозрачные чулки на стройных ножках вместо белых носков и кед придавали ей женственность, и Дин с Сэмом невольно расплылись в улыбках. Пока они заказывали еду, не торопясь, флиртуя с ней, оба переварили слова Дина.

— Да, очередной план Дикона, — когда Клер Блоссом принесла им колы и пива и оставила в покое, заговорил Сэм. Он сочувственно дотронулся до руки Дина, накрыл своей ладонью его: — Тяжело читать?

Дин покачал головой. Потом вздохнул. Делать нечего, пришлось сознаваться.

— Да, есть немного.

— Хочешь, я сам тебе расскажу?

Дин моргнул.

— Можно попробовать. Начинай.

— За этот год, Дин, я прожил две жизни с тобой: одну тут, другую там — во снах. Там ты мой брат, и мы спасаем людей, мир от монстров. 

— Ты и здесь спасаешь, Сэм. Пусть не тот масштаб, но вспомни Лукаса, вспомни Чарли. Макса, Лори. Ты им помог. Это дорогого стоит.

— Мы им помогли, Дин. Мы. Вместе.

— А теперь так же вместе должны помочь тебе, Сэм.

— Я бы очень хотел стать нормальным. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал сдерживаться, чтобы не держал в себе раздражение, только потому, что меня нельзя беспокоить. Я не хрупкий, Дин.

— Я не сдерживаюсь.

— Неправда. Думаешь, я не заметил распечатку, от которой ты меня отвлекал?

— Но ведь получилось, — не выдержал Дин, и Сэм в ответ расплылся в улыбке. Заиграли ямочки на щеках, заблестели глаза.

Он так давно не улыбался.

— А если бы я был здоров? Ты ведь вел бы себя иначе!

— Думаю, да, я бы был невыносим, устраивал бы беспорядок, таскал бы тебя по барам. Мы бы ссорились из-за пасты и носков, устраивали дурацкие розыгрыши и никогда бы, никогда не были бы знакомы.

— Ну, если смотреть с этой точки зрения…

Сэм не договорил, убирая руку, так как к ним подошла Клер с салатом для него и отбивной с жареным картофелем для Дина.

— Когда ты отключился от передозировки, в Южной Дакоте, ты помнишь, что мне стал говорить?..

— Нет, — соврал Сэм, хватаясь за приборы и разворачивая салфетку. Дин фыркнул. Сэм что, собрался ножом и вилкой есть салат? Он это серьезно?

— А я помню, ты стал говорить про душу, про сделку с демоном.

— Возможно…

— Сэм… это важно. Так же как и твои сны. Не надо щадить меня. В конце концов, я просто тебя изучаю.

— Теперь изучать будешь только так? — Сэм приподнял бровь.

— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — Дин тоже развернул салфетку, решив, пока Сэм обдумывает, успеть съесть свой ужин. Кто знает, может от новых откровений у него пропадет аппетит.

— Мне… — рисуя ножом узоры на скатерти, проговорил Сэм, когда отбивная закончилась, а картофеля оставалось меньше половины, — померещилось, будто я умер. А ты меня вернул, продав свою душу. Возвращаться назад было больно и неприятно. Хотя, конечно, это последствия отравления. Но мне мир казался серым и тусклым, голова кружилась, и тошнило, я мерз. В мозгу сверлило, что ты теперь будешь расплачиваться за сиюминутную глупость. И в то же время, Дин, я понимал, что поступил бы так же. А когда я очнулся в больнице — тебя рядом не было. Только отец. И я сперва решил, что меня навестил призрак, а тебя уже забрали. А потом вспомнил, что это лишь сон, а наяву все не так. Но в полудреме иногда я забываю и очень боюсь… боюсь потерять тебя.

Дин отобрал у него нож. Хлопнул по ладони. И сказал первое, что пришло на ум:

— Ешь, Сэм, а то твой салат покроется пенициллином.


	7. Притворщики

Больше месяца они провели в Вашингтоне: первые дни в клинике, потом перебрались в гостиницу за городом. Сэм с утра, редко до вечера, ходил сдавать кровь или на сеансы психотерапии, и Дину оставалось его ждать в сквере у больницы, гуляя вдоль японских сосен и плакучих ив, или в Джорджтауне — он стал завсегдатаем тех развлекательных центров, где с утра крутили новые и старые ужастики. С Сэмом они ходили на блокбастеры и иногда на невыносимую скукотищу — фестивальное кино.

Влажный от дождей летний город, Ди-Си, как называли его местные, стал почти родным. Дин выдерживал по четным дням Парк Молл, — хорошо хоть они не заходили в каждый музей! — а Сэм по нечетным — десять кварталов М-стрит, где вечерами бары и рестораны манили, празднично сияли витрины магазинов, а по вымощенным кирпичом или булыжником мостовым слонялись студенты, служащие и туристы.

Так долго на одном месте они жили только в Айове-Сити, год назад, в конце лета, когда еще верили, что вернутся в университет. После Нью-Йорка, после Мичигана и разговора с Джоном.

Они оба устроились в библиотеку университета, Дин, чтобы приглядывать за Сэмом, а Сэм — чтобы с чего-то начать, с чего-то спокойного и методичного. Дин тогда перестал использовать кредитку, куда Джон продолжал перечислять деньги, и они составили тысячу планов на пять лет вперед. Вместе ходили в тренажерку, по утрам после пробежки завтракали на центральной площади, прямо на улице, под матерчатыми зонтиками. Солнце еще не пекло, только слегка грело, и они пили кофе и ели омлеты, слушая уличные джаз-банды.

Айову выбрали просто: ткнули пальцем в карту. Так, чтобы быть посередине между «Домом у дороги» и Виндомом. Не рядом, но чтобы спокойно добираться до родных за пять–шесть часов. А ближе не хотелось жить ни Сэму, ни Дину. У них почти получилось притвориться обычными, но Лори Соренсон все испортила.

Первокурсница Лори Соренсон — дочь преподобного, симпатичная, но серьезная девушка, нашла с Сэмом общий язык так быстро, будто была его потерянной сестренкой. Они отрывались вовсю: фестиваль искусств, джазовый фестиваль, семинар по литературе — в Айове-Сити каждый день проводилось что-то, претендующее на высокую культуру. Поначалу любопытно, а недели через две надоедает хуже завтрака чемпиона. 

В редкие паузы между фестивалями Лори звала их к себе домой на ужин или в одну из пиццерий на Пешеходной улице, и Дин скучал во время острых диспутов о современной драматургии, Джоне Ирвинге и других, безуспешно скрывая зевоту. Уходить сразу после еды невежливо, да и Сэм спохватывался и компенсировал Дину сполна неудачные вечера, а даже когда не замечал, что кто-то в их компании невесел, Дину хватало его довольной улыбки. Если бы не приходилось терпеть Лори и днем, этот город стал бы для него домом. 

Лори приходила в библиотеку, как на работу, не жалея пяти долларов, поглощала книги прямо в читальном зале и пыталась сразу же их обсудить с Сэмом или Дином. Хорошо хоть Аманде — сухонькой даме за пятьдесят, их непосредственному начальнику, — требовалась помощь, и они действительно работали. Сэм наводил порядок в электронной базе: добавлял свои запросы и создавал новые отчеты, упрощая бумажную работу, за что Аманда как-то раз предоставила им выходной, но Дин попросил заменить его небольшой премией. Целого дня с Лори и ее культурной программой он бы не выдержал. А Сэм... Сэм даже не понял, что за ним бегала девчонка. И махинации Дина с отменой выходного не просек.

В конце августа в город вернулись студенты, в кампуcе закипела жизнь с вечеринками и посвящениями, и Лори стала заходить реже. 

А потом убили Ричарда. Аманда пришла на работу с опозданием и, бессмысленно переставляя книги с места на место, рассказала, что Лори и Ричард ехали на вечеринку, свернули в Парк на Рино–стрит возле Оклендского кладбища. Ричард вышел из машины и не вернулся. Лори позвонила в полицию, но помочь другу не смогла. 

Как бы Дин не недолюбливал Лори, но не зайти к ней, не поддержать, не мог. 

— Мне никто не верит в полиции, — Лори держалась, хотя и выглядела подавленной, — а ведь там кто-то был. Рич вышел из машины, только потому, что по кузову провели железкой — звук такой мерзкий, до сих пор помню. Потом машину тряхануло. Я умоляла его уехать, но он меня не послушал. 

— А зачем вы там остановились? — спросил Сэм. Лори отвела взгляд и покраснела.

Сэм смутился тоже. Они втроем сидели на скамейке перед ее домом. Под пристальным наблюдением преподобного со стороны гостиной и полицейской машины у мусорных баков. 

— Хорошо, что ты догадалась позвонить в девять-один-один и спаслась сама, — быстро проговорил Сэм, явно желая сгладить неловкость. Перевел взгляд на Дина прямо поверх головы Лори, мол, помоги же.

— Да, Лори, — Дин взял ее за руку, сам удивляясь, что говорил искренне, — мы рады, что тебя не тронули.

— Мне кажется, — повернулась к нему она, — меня и не собирались трогать — ему нужен был только Рич, а не я.

— Ему? — не поняли Сэм и Дин.

Лори пожала плечами:

— Убийце.

Сэм так и подскочил:

— Убийце? Ты думаешь, что Ричарда убили? Ты что-то видела? 

— Кое-что и мельком. 

— Можешь описать?

— Я заметила на убийце длинный плащ и широкополую шляпу, будто кто-то вырядился в карнавальный костюм. И вместо руки у него был крюк. И этим крюком он исполосовал Рича и подвесил его за ноги.

— Подвесил?

— Я вышла из машины, хотя мне было страшно. Не смотрите так, я совсем не храбрая. Я бы уехала, но он, человек с крюком, проколол колеса. Вот вышла я из машины, а Рич… Рич… висит надо мной.

Она уткнулась Сэму в плечо и всхлипнула.

— И что дальше? — Сэм неловко погладил ее по голове.

— Я позвонила в службу спасения. Пока полиция приехала, Рич пропал. И мне, конечно же, никто не поверил.

— Как пропал? — опешил Сэм. И снова посмотрел на Дина. Дин пожал плечами. — А ты сразу позвонила в полицию? И никуда от машины не отходила?

— Никуда, — Лори глухо говорила Сэму в рубашку, хоть не ревела, слава Богу, — Сразу. Как опомнилась.

— И Рич все это время висел над тобой? Ты уверена?

— Да.

— А человек с крюком? Мог он снять Рича так, чтобы ты этого не заметила?

Лори наконец отлипла от него.

— Нет, не мог. Ты что! Конечно же, я бы заметила.

Больше они ничего от нее не добились, а наутро от Аманды узнали, что Ричарда нашли. Совсем в другом месте — в парке Хикори Хилл.

— Как он там оказался? — удивился Сэм.

— Я слышала несколько версий, — ответила Аманда. — Первая, фантастическая: его убила Лори или тот, кого Лори покрывает. Вторая, официальная: его похитили. И самая популярная — в городе снова появился призрак. Третья версия удивительно совпадает с рассказом Лори.

— Что за призрак? — спросил Дин.

— В одна тысяча шестьдесят втором году проповедник Джейкоб Карнс убил тринадцать девушек легкого поведения и был арестован. По слухам, после казни он стал мстительным духом. Использует отчаявшихся борцов за нравственность, морочит голову или вселяется, и те начинают убивать порочных горожан.

— Серьезно? Помимо этого Потрошителя в Айове-Сити были и другие? — удивился Сэм.

— Были. В двадцатом веке. В тридцать втором году одного из них арестовали, и в шестьдесят седьмом тоже.

Дин не выдержал:

— Да вы нас разыгрываете!

Аманда развернулась и распрямила плечи. Она едва доставала Дину до подбородка, но складывалось ощущение, что смотрит сверху вниз.

— Молодой человек, вы разбираете архив, поэтому будьте добры найти самостоятельно документы за указанные годы, тогда поймете, что я совершенно не намерена шутить.

На обеде они выяснили, что Лори не только знала об этой легенде, но и верила в нее.

Она зашла за ними в библиотеку, и они пошли перекусить сэндвичами. 

— Никто со мной больше не общается, кроме вас, — пожаловалась она, — все считают меня прокаженной. 

— Ты не виновата, что погиб Ричард.

— Не знаю, Сэм, мы остановились поболтать не о драматургии. 

— Он к тебе приставал?

— Немного. Но я… ну он ничего плохого не хотел, я ведь знала, куда меня везут — это известное место для поцелуев. Но призрак, видимо, считал иначе. Считал, что тот хотел развратить дочь священника.

— Это болтают в кампусе? И поэтому с тобой не общаются? — у Дина внезапно пропал аппетит и зачесались кулаки.

— Но ведь я видела подвешенного Рича, вниз головой. Он висел прямо надо мной, ближе, чем вы сидите. А потом, когда приехал шериф, пропал. Ведь так не бывает? А значит, значит, дело нечисто. Значит, еще кто-нибудь может пострадать. 

— Как остановить призрака? — совершенно серьезно спросил Сэм.

— Выяснить, где у него могила…

Договорить она не успела, к ним подошел хмурый преподобный Соренсон.

— Лори, — не обращая никакого внимания на Сэма и Дина, произнес он, — думаю, тебе несколько дней лучше побыть дома. Не говоря о том, что ты — свидетель убийства и тебе опасно оставаться без надзора, нужно уважить и умершего, который защитил тебя ценой своей жизни. Так что временно забудь про развлечения и компании.

Она растерянно взглянула на Сэма и Дина и неохотно встала из-за стола.

Дин свернул с Черч-стрит на Рино-стрит.

— И что ты думаешь? 

Сэм повернул голову.

— Верю ли я в привидения? Нет.

Проснувшееся в обед сочувствие к Лори сменилось привычным раздражением. Дин резко надавил на педаль тормоза и Импалу слегка занесло.

— Тогда с кем ты хочешь поговорить?

— Ей что-то почудилось, она испугалась, увидела нападавшего мельком, а остальное…

— Придумала.

— Зачем?

— Спутала, тень приняла за тело. Или знает убийцу и покрывает его. 

— Мне не показалось, что она врет.

— Значит, тряслась от страха, сидя в машине, а потом увидела то, чего не было. Какая разница? Но вот что мы тут делаем, я не понимаю. Ты насмотрелся детективов? Думаешь, убийца вернется на место преступления, а мы его сцапаем? И получим от Аманды в знак благодарности значки скаутов и мороженое?

— Не забывай, у нас призрак-убийца. А это круче реальных маньяков. Так что мы получим не только значки.

— Призраки круче маньяков только в ужастиках. И то не во всех.

— Легенда и миф всегда круче реального персонажа, Дин.

— Понял, ты ловишь кайф от легенд, как от музеев. А здесь весьма легендарное место.

— Разумеется! Очень интересно посмотреть место зарождения легенды. Ощутить его, вдохнуть воздуха. Представь, в девятнадцатом столетии сюда на заработок выходили девушки. А сейчас приезжают парочки. Этот клочок земли будто бы создали как место для свиданий. Разве не интересно?

Дин протянул руку и взъерошил волосы на макушке Сэма. Он жутко оброс, пряди непослушно торчали во все стороны, но Дину нравилось.

— Так ты хотел романтично провести вечер, зануда? Так сразу бы и сказал, что тебя, как девочку, нужно потискать в машине. Кстати, Лори была бы не против прокатиться с тобой.

— С чего ты взял?

— Да она бегает за тобой с первой встречи!

Сэм подозрительно сощурился. Хотя еще секунду назад, Дин готов был поклясться, Сэм щурился от его руки в волосах.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Ничего подобного.

— Ты ревнуешь!

Сэм подвинулся ближе, точно собираясь целоваться, и — как бы Дину не хотелось того же — он вывернул ключи из замка зажигания и хмыкнул, разрушая всю романтику:

— Ну что, выйдем и скажем: «Добрый вечер, Фредди Крюгер»?

Вечер встретил их прохладой — Айова-река текла рядом в семистах ярдах, и с нее дуло, — и темнотой. Как только у Импалы погасли фары, Дин вообще перестал что-то видеть. 

— Нет, — жалея, что на нем только футболка, поежился Дин, — мне кинотеатры больше нравятся. Здесь же не работают фонари, глаза выколешь. Я на что-то наступил, кажется.

— На мою ногу, придурок. Своим армейским ботинком на мои кеды. 

— Не плачь.

— Иди ты, — Сэм пихнулся.

Дину очень хотелось ответить, но он не успел. Обоих ослепил луч света, и голос, искаженный мегафоном, приказал:

— А ну-ка руки вверх, оружие в сторону!

— Полиция тоже смотрит ТВ-шоу, — усмехнулся Дин, поднимая руки.

Сэм последовал его примеру.

— Нас приняли за убийц? Которые вернулись на место преступления? Не могу поверить!

— Сэм, тихо.

— Хорошо, что мы не стали целоваться. Хотя еще есть время.

— Да что на тебя нашло?

— У тебя есть адвокат?

— Нет, оружия, наркотиков — тоже нет.

— Я могу побыть твоим адвокатам. У меня есть степень…

— Будем надеяться, что не потребуется.

— Прекратить разговоры, — к ним подошел шериф, похлопал по карманам.

— У нас нет ничего, сэр, — сказал ему Дин.

— Открой багажник. А ты, — шериф ткнул пальцем в Сэма, — стой на месте.

Сэм, уже поднявший ногу, чтобы шагнуть за Дином, так и замер. Покачнулся и, если бы не Дин, свалился бы на землю. 

— Пьяный, что ли? — шериф снова посветил прямо в лицо, и Сэм засмеялся. Дин срочно, отвлекая чересчур подозрительного копа от чересчур развеселившегося Сэма, открыл багажник.

— Пожалуйста.

— Что это такое? — шериф брезгливо осматривал аптечную упаковку, нетронутую пока. — Шприцы?

— У нас есть рецепт, — отчеканил Дин, сразу предупреждая десяток вопросов.

— Как зовут?

— Дин.

— А его?

— Сэм. 

Шериф отошел от машины и махнул рукой в сторону, мол, все в порядке. Дин запоздало понял, что где-то в той стороне в засаде сидели копы и держали их на мушке.

— Братья? — спросил шериф, и Сэм с Дином ответили по-разному.

— Нет, — сказал Дин.

— Да, — уверенно произнес Сэм.

— Ясно,— хмыкнул шериф, передумав их отпускать. И на его месте Дин поступил бы так же.

— Почти как братья, — с вдохновением заговорил он, не особо надеясь, что ему поверят, — понимаете, наши семьи дружат сто лет…

— В участке разберемся. Робби, сядь к этим клоунам в машину.

— А романтично все сложилось, — сказал в машине Сэм Дину. У помощника шерифа дернулся кадык от этих слов — Дин, к сожалению, видел его в зеркале заднего вида, — но ничего комментировать тот не стал.

— Романтика на голодный желудок, Сэмми, — полный отстой.

В участке их, конечно, кормить не стали, и Дин, отчаянно желая поужинать, вспомнил о том, кто за них может поручиться, пока Сэм методично доводил шерифа цитированием своих прав, конституции и уголовного права.

Аманда приехала на велосипеде всего через какой-то час, когда шериф уже завелся и был готов посадить их в тюрьму навечно, чтобы больше не пересекаться, и поклялась, что они не убийцы.

Так и сказала:

— Пусть меня раздерут черти, если эти парни хоть кого-то пальцем тронули. 

Шериф, обработанный Сэмом, расцвел.

— Они тебе нужны таскать книжки? — подписывая пропуск на Импалу для штраф–стоянки, поинтересовался он. 

— Нет, чтобы вечером приезжать за ними к тебе. И правда, очень подозрительные парни. Качки и сидят в библиотеке.

— Действительно, подозрительные. У вас там, надеюсь, не банда.

— Еще какая банда. Мы за этот месяц знаешь, какой доход принесли городу? Вдруг стало модно читать книжки в библиотеке, особенно когда два спортивных парня наводят порядок в архиве, консультируют и возятся с техникой. Я уже подумала нанять стриптизерш, чтобы заманивать юношей.

— Не боишься анафемы от преподобного?

— За что? Его Лори не вылезала из читального зала. Новое время — новые методы.

— Все шутишь, Аманда. Твои парни тоже подшутили над нами недурно.

— Брось, Стив, им любопытно, вот они и попытались провести свое расследование.

— Кроме того, в законе четко сказано, что каждый гражданин имеет право на него, — вмешался Сэм, — поэтому…

Улыбка с лица шерифа стала пропадать: сперва она превратилась в оскал, затем губы поджались.

Дин успел перебить Сэма быстрее всех:

— Поэтому, шериф, если у вас будут вакансии, вы возьмите этого умника к себе, он с детства мечтает стать детективом.

Шериф чертыхнулся дважды, расписался на пропуске так, что ручка жалобно скрипнула и вспорола картонку.

— Валите отсюда и больше мне на глаза не попадайтесь. Скажите, пожалуйста, — в детективы!

С Лори удалось перекинуться парой слов на субботней службе. Пока ее отец говорил о Ричарде, Лори повернулась к ним в пол оборота и прошептала:

— Я слышала, что вы были на том самом месте.

— Ты караулила нас у участка? — не удержался от ухмылки Дин, за что получил укоризненный взгляд от преподобного Соренсона и локтем под ребра от Сэма.

— Нет, я встретила Аманду, она мне и рассказала. Вы что-нибудь обнаружили?

— Кроме шерифа и его помощников? — пожал плечами Дин. — Ничего интересного.

— А я кое-что нашла в архиве. Смотрите.

Лори протянула старую папку. И отвернулась, так как преподобный Соренсон говорил уже непосредственно ей, глядя в глаза:

— Наши сердца кровоточат от потери, но, когда раны затянутся, мы должны подумать, что это трагедия значит для нас, что нам нужно в себе изменить, помня, как молодой человек умер.

— Что это? Лори? Дело? Полицейское дело? — шепотом спросил Сэм, перекладывая листы в папке и просматривая их по диагонали.

— Да, — отозвалась Лори, не решаясь под взглядом отца обернуться, — это Джейкоб Карнс, когда-то он был преподобным нашей церкви. 

— Тот, который убивал шлюх? — уточнил Дин. Он старался говорить как можно тише, но его все равно услышали прихожане и зашикали. 

— Да, — коротко отвела Лори.

— И зачем нам его дело? — не понял Сэм.

— Разве не ясно? — Лори наклонила голову и скосила глаза, чтобы увидеть его. — Там указано, где он захоронен. Чтобы успокоить дух, нужно найти кости и сжечь.

Дин нагнулся к ней, не веря своим ушам:

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, нам нужно раскопать старую могилу?

— Именно.

— Потрясающе, — он откинулся на лавку, — у меня больше нет вопросов.

— Дин, — Сэм снова ткнул его локтем.

— Затыкаюсь.

Дин наклонил голову, делая вид, что молится. Сэм рядом бормотал слова всерьез. Пытка кончилась быстро, преподобному Соренсену очень хотелось забрать свою дочь, и после долгожданного «аминь», Лори, кинув грустный взгляд на Сэма, ушла.

— Сэм, это ненормально, — тут же заявил Дин, кивая на папку. — Ты же не думаешь потакать ей?

— А если мы соврем, что сожгли кости призрака? Вдруг она поверит? Ей станет легче.

— Да ей и так неплохо. А если она захочет убедиться, что мы окончательно его сожгли? Придет на кладбище, увидит нетронутую могилу. А еще лучше, если придумает пойти сжигать с нами.

— А если она сама пойдет сжигать, будет лучше? Ведь нет?

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Отключим телефоны, возьмем у Аманды две лопаты, отъедем куда-нибудь к реке, испачкаем их, вернемся… скажем, часа через два и соврем, что можно не волноваться. Вернее, мы не соврем, ей ведь и правда не стоит бояться умершего в девятнадцатом столетии. Ведь так?

— Ей не стоит бояться и умершего минуту назад. Ты лучше мне скажи, чем мы эти два часа будем заниматься? Заедем в пригородный бар, сыграем в бильярд или покер?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Сэм. — Лучше бы нас никто не видел. Вдруг попадется какой-нибудь знакомый, вдруг кому-нибудь скажет. Нет, не надо рисковать. Давай просто посидим в машине, поговорим, послушаем радио.

— У тебя любопытная смесь паранойи и романтики. О'кей. Но это последняя ее разводка, договорились? Больше потакать мы ей не будем.

— Договорились. Прикинем, что придется взять с собой? Лопаты, фонари, канистра с бензином. Зажигалка.

— Зачем?

— Ну, Лори должна удостовериться, что мы на самом деле собираемся искать могилу. 

— Ты собираешься показывать ей багажник?

— На всякий случай. Если врать, то правдоподобно.

— Главное, чтобы кого-нибудь еще не убили. А то остановит нас полиция, и нам придется долго им объяснять про правдоподобность.

— Думаешь, второй раз захотят с нами связываться? — хмыкнул Сэм. — Мы им и в первый раз не понравились.

Дин ничего не ответил, а что тут отвечать? Если Сэма захватила идея — трудно отговорить, будь это визит в старое поселение индейцев в Аризоне или кладбищенская авантюра. Сборы отвлекли от небольшого недовольства — все равно спорить глупо, если уже решил уступить. Но ночью за городом у чернеющей перед ними Айовы-реки он все-таки спросил:

— Объясни мне еще раз, зачем мы субботний вечер тратим так бездарно: сидим за городом в машине в безлюдном месте?

Он стучал пальцами по приборной доске, хотя и радио, и магнитола молчали. Лопаты лежали в багажнике, уже запачканные свежей землей. Из багажника для этой затеи пришлось все выгребать, а потом еще и думать, как его чистить. 

Голос Сэма в полумраке звучал мягко, расслабленно — только одним тембром и ласковыми интонациями, такими уговаривают больных детей выпить лекарство, Сэм мог вить веревки не только из Дина, но и более упертого человека:

— Мы участвуем в представлении. В главных ролях. Если сработает, то пойдет слух, что знакомые Лори упокоили призрак. И с ней снова начнут общаться, не опасаясь мести человека-крюка, который вздумал беречь ее честь.

— Почему мы? У нее есть отец, есть вера. А эта легенда — глупое суеверие. Рано или поздно, с ней бы начали общаться. По правде говоря, и раньше бы начали, не рассказывай она сказки про подвешенного Рича.

— Потому что мы ее друзья. Единственные. И потому что она немножко зациклена на этой легенде. Ей станет легче, когда она поймет, что не нужно больше опасаться человека-крюка.

— А тебе, — Дин проговорил как можно небрежнее, — тебе тоже станет легче?

Сэм — нечаянно или специально? — положил руку Дину на колено.

— А тебе?

Наверное, план Сэма не плох. Лори снова начнет общаться со сверстниками, бегать на свидания и отлипнет от Сэма. Определенно, в плане есть здравое зерно. Поэтому Дин честно собрался ответить утвердительно, но не получилось. Сэм, как щенок, ткнулся носом в щеку, промазывая в темноте. Лизнул ухо и тихо фыркнул.

— Ты чего? — немного обиженно спросил обломленный Дин.

— Ты даже дыхание задержал, — Сэм перешел на шепот, — признавайся, ты же никогда ни с кем не тискался в машине, но мечтал об этом?

— Мечтал, — сразу сознался Дин, — когда был подростком и машины не имел. А когда получил права и купил машину — удобнее тискаться оказалось дома. Я все-таки не коротышка, а в салоне — тесно.

— А ты допускаешь, — дыхание Сэма щекотало ухо, — что если бы ты собирался не тискаться, а обниматься, например, то тесноты бы не заметил?

— Предлагаешь проверить?

— Любую теорию проверяют на практике.

Дин не видел в темноте, но мог представить, как Сэм отвел взгляд, будто робея, уголки рта, дрогнув, медленно приподнялись вверх, на щеках появились ямочки. Эти ямочки и опущенный взгляд, эта сдержанная улыбка в один миг врубали напряжение между ними. Дина будто магнитом тянуло к Сэму. А Сэм замирал на несколько бесконечных секунд, и Дин ждал, пока он резко не переведет дух, отбрасывая непонятно откуда бравшуюся робость, и не рванет к нему, как в последний раз.

Каждый раз, как в последний.

И сейчас слова отзвучали спокойно, затихли, и напор Сэма оказался внезапен, хоть Дин к нему был готов. Готов и рад горячим и жадным губам, учащенному дыханию, ладоням на шее, рад позволить увлечь себя в невесомость, в безмыслие, где все проблемы отступают, а место и время перестают иметь значение; все перестает иметь значение, кроме них, кроме Сэма. 

А потом не остается ничего, кроме сладкой истомы.

Дин не мог представить, как он жил до Сэма. Они всегда были вдвоем. Вместе. Даже будучи по отдельности.   
Где Сэм, там и он. И наоборот.

День начался с улыбки в зеркале, несмотря на ушибленный локоть — салон Импалы оказался все-таки тесен для них двоих. Сэм тоже светился улыбкой, и глаза его сияли. За один этот лучистый взгляд Дин не пожалел бы и второго локтя — подумаешь, мелочь, — и своих разжиженных мозгов. Радовало все: и пережаренные тосты, и пробивающееся сквозь тучи солнце, золотыми нитями прорезающее серое небо. Встречные улыбались искренне, от души, как будто на Айову-Сити пала благодать. Или же ночью кто-то спалил пару стогов марихуаны.

И Лори они не увидели ни по дороге на работу, ни в библиотеке, хотя вечером она звонила и долго болтала с Сэмом, расспрашивая о кладбище. Радовало, что она лично не пришла сказать спасибо и узнать новые подробности. 

А еще Аманда показала им большой палец.

— Я вас не выдам, — сообщила она, понижая голос и оглядываясь по сторонам, — пускай шериф заводит дело и ищет своих вандалов.

Сегодня ее чудачество выглядело милым, и Дин обнаружил, что, под приливом чувств, протянул ей свой нетронутый эспрессо, купленный по дороге в уличной кофейне. А себе налил из кулера воды.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — расплылась она в улыбке, сразу помолодев. — Лори я тоже ничего говорить не стану.

Дин, глотнувший воды, подавился и закашлял.

— О чем это вы? — Сэм легонько стукнул его по спине.

— Сами знаете, о чем. Я была вчера на кладбище, хотела вас остановить, долго поджидала, а когда Лори позвонила и рассказала, что призрак больше не побеспокоит наш город — все поняла. Пришлось самой оставлять улики. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что разрыли могилу? — ахнул Дин.

— Немного взрыхлила землю и ушла. А утром подняла шум. Так что теперь шериф ищет вандалов, преподобный, забыв о Ричарде, пишет осуждающие разбой проповеди. Лори, оставшаяся без надзора, счастлива, кроме того, — она в центре внимания: студенты говорят о новой легенде. Мы с вами — молоды. Хорошо поработали, — и Аманда подмигнула им.

Работа спорилась, посетители вели себя на удивление вменяемо. Сэм украдкой поглядывал на Дина. Дин стоял спиной к нему в другом конце читального зала, но чувствовал эти взгляды затылком, оттого усерднее разбирал картотеку, радуясь, что никто его не видит, и не примет, по довольной и невероятно глупой улыбке — от нее уже болели щеки — за идиота. 

Но хорошее не может длиться вечно и когда-то заканчивается. В обед забежала приятельница Аманды, работающая в приемном покое госпиталя «Милосердие», и рассказала, что к ним привезли преподобного с гипертоническим кризом. Лори дежурила у отца и выключила сотовой — дозвониться они так и не смогли. Зато поздним вечером Сэм получил паническое сообщение: «Мне страшно».

Они приехали сразу и долго звонили и стучали в дверь, пока Сэм, набирая номер Лори, не заметил приоткрытую дверь в церковь.

Внутри раздалась искаженная полифонией мелодия Эрика Клэптона, Сэм нажал на отбой, и мелодия смолка. Лори сидела, сгорбившись, у прохода. Дин остался у дверей, давая им поговорить, но с таким же успехом мог, как Сэм, сесть перед ней на корточки — акустика замечательно позволяла слышать, в том числе и шепот.

— Лори, что случилось? Почему ты здесь?

— Я вымаливаю прощение, — шмыгнула она.

— Прощение? За что?

— Я виновата, что папе стало плохо.

— Нет, нет, конечно же, ты не виновата.

— Виновата. Я узнала, что у него связь с миссис… не важно, с одной прихожанкой. Она посещает все службы. Вместе с мужем. Я знаю ее детей. Он с ней встречается и в то же время читает мне мораль, учит, как жить, запрещает бывать на вечеринках в кампусе. Мы с ним поругались, я не понимала, как можно быть таким двуличным, и… ему стало плохо. 

— Не стоит тебе сидеть здесь, ты и так весь день просидела в больнице. Пойдем в дом…

— Нет-нет, там пусто и…

— И что? Что, Лори?

— Там меня ждет человек-крюк, чтобы наказать за отца. Я не должна была судить его, я…

— Мы же сожгли его, помнишь? Он больше не может никому причинить вреда.

— Но я его видела. Видела! 

— Сэм, — позвал Дин, — можно тебя на секунду?

— Я сейчас, — Сэм поднялся, — сейчас, — пообещал он ей.

Они вышли в теплую ночь, поговорить наедине.

— Если у нее видения — дело дрянь, — сказал Дин.

— Да, я знаю. Но если мы отвезем ее в больницу, она не избавиться от человека-крюка, он так и продолжит ее преследовать, да и доверять нам перестанет. А если мы подыграем ей? 

— Как?

— Она считала, что сжигание костей избавит ее от призрака. Надо придумать, почему не сработало. Огонь — хорошая идея.

— Почему?

— Потому что не только ей пришло в голову сжигать, вспомни охоту на ведьм. Инквизиторы считали, что огонь очищает души, что они ведьму освобождают от сатаны и отправляют в рай. Если мы сожжем что-то связанное с человеком-крюком, сожжем при ней, может, она успокоится? Как ты думаешь, что вообще с ней?

— Из меня тот еще специалист. Но, судя по ее желанию быть в центре внимания, по ее поведению, я бы сказал, что тут истерия. Религиозные видения, призрак уничтожает порочных людей, воюет за нравственность. В церкви ей спокойней, чем дома… определенно похоже на истерию, но все-таки, все-таки нужно убедить ее поговорить с врачом.

— Нужно убедить так, чтобы не потерять ее доверие. Поэтому я предлагаю слегка скорректировать ее бред, немного изменить установку.

— Такими вещами, Сэмми, должен заниматься психотерапевт… хорошо, давай попробуем. Но если не получится, поговорим с отцом, как только того выпишут.

— Договорились. 

— И что мы будем сжигать?

— Пойдем, поговорим с Лори, возможно, у нее есть объяснения.

Лори так и сидела, как они ее оставили: на третьем ряду, со сложенными вместе ладошками у груди. Порыв ветра задул свечи у алтаря, и Лори вздрогнула.

— Это мы, не пугайся, — весело произнес Дин, присаживаясь на скамейку перед ней. Сэм сел позади.

— Я подумала, — проговорила она, размазывая слезы, — если вы, и правда, сожгли его кости, то, может, его сила перешла в орудие убийства? 

— Прости? — не понял Дин. — В какое орудие убийства?

— В крюк. Джейкоб Карнс лишился правой кисти и вместо нее приспособил серебряный крюк. Затем его казнили, а все имущество отошло церкви. У вас дело с собой?

— В машине, — отозвался Сэм. — Можно посмотреть, есть ли там что-нибудь о крюке.

— Но в церкви нет никаких крюков, я все знаю, каждую мелочь.

— Его могли переплавить и сделать, к примеру, твой крестик, — придумал Дин.

— Мой крестик, — Лори дернула его, срывая с шеи вместе с цепочкой, — он принадлежал церкви, именно его подарил мне отец. 

— А человек-крюк связан именно с тобой, — подхватил Сэм.

— Ты ведь больше ничего серебряного не носишь? — спросил Дин.

— Нет, — покачала головой Лори, — кроме него — ничего. Значит, Ричи погиб из-за меня? И теперь человек-крюк придет за мной? 

— Мы ему не позволим, — пообещал Сэм. — Если он придет…

Лори повернулась к нему и вскрикнула от ужаса.

— Что? Что такое?

— Он уже здесь! Сэм! Берегись!

— Сэм, Лори, к выходу, — скомандовал Дин. Сэм кивнул, схватил Лори за руку и потащил к выходу. Но у дверей возникла заминка, Лори остановилась как вкопанная и заверещала.

— Он там, да? — спросил Сэм. Лори могла только утвердительно кивнуть.

— Крестик! — потребовал Дин. — Вы отвлекайте призрака, а пока уничтожу крестик.

— Бежим, Лори, — Сэм отобрал у нее цепочку и кинул Дину, — бежим.

Они пробежали по длинному проходу к алтарю и свернули в ризницу.

— Дин успеет, ему не в первый раз спасать жизнь, — как только они остановились отдышаться в небольшой комнате, где хранились рясы и утварь, проговорил Сэм. 

Но Лори не слушала его, лицо ее перекосилось от страха: глаза расширились, губы свело в оскале. Она пятилась назад, шаг за шагом, пока не споткнулась и едва не упала, в последнюю секунду цепляясь за Сэма.

Дин так и нашел их забившимися в угол.

— Он, он сгорел, — повторяла Лори, — стоял тут, пытался ударить Сэма и вдруг вспыхнул и пропал.

— Я сжег твой крестик, Лори, вот человек-крюк и сгорел. Ты не ушиблась?

— Немного, стукнулась головой об стол, уже прошло.

— А ты, Сэм?

— Я в порядке. 

— Думаешь? У тебя точно нет сотрясения мозга? Лори, ведь это человек-крюк опрокинул Сэма на пол?

— Да, — кивнула она, — Сэму здорово досталось.

— Давайте съездим в больницу, к врачу, он осмотрит вас. Может, пропишет лекарства и назначит терапию в группе. 

— Зачем? — удивился Сэм. Спрятавшаяся за его спиной Лори не могла видеть его лицо, и он слабо улыбнулся Дину, показывая, что все еще в роли.

— На вас напали. И, кто знает, как это скажется в будущем. Не лучше ли перестраховаться? Поднимайтесь.

Дин протянул руку Сэму. Затем Лори.

— Сэма должны осмотреть, а если ты не согласишься на врача, он откажется ехать, — шепнул Дин ей на ухо.

Больше уговаривать Лори поехать с ними не пришлось. И побеседовать с психотерапевтом она оказалась готова.


	8. Бездна

Из Айовы-Сити они не уехали, а сбежали почти сразу же: шериф, узнав о нападении на Лори, попросил их запиской зайти в участок и помочь следствию. И Дин, предупредив Аманду и получив от нее в знак одобрения термос с кофе и бутерброды, а также расчет, дал Сэму на сборы час — хватило только послать Лори сообщение, да упаковать вещи.

— Но почему ты не захотел поговорить с шерифом, объяснить, что никакого нападения не было? — уже в другом штате спросил Сэм.

Дин перевел дух, за ними не гнались, и сбавил скорость.

— А что мы бы ему рассказали? Что Лори все почудилось? Или соврали бы? Описали нападавшего, высокого мужчину в плаще и шляпе? С крюком? Что мы его спугнули? Не знаю как ты, а врать шерифу я не хочу. Ведь мы знаем, что Ричарда убил не призрак. Так зачем голову морочить в участке? И, кстати, скажи мне, юрист, что нам полагалось бы за дачу ложных показаний? 

— Я не предлагал лгать.

— Сказать правду? Чтобы вся округа знала, что Лори чокнутая? Нет, Сэм, болезнь Лори — это ее тайна, к следствию отношения она не имеет.

— Как не имеет, если Лори — свидетельница убийства?

— И ее словам не верят. И отлично, пусть прорабатывают связи убитого, пусть ищут тех, кто там мог слоняться. Диагноз Лори даст им то, что они и так знают.

— А если не найдут никого?

— Значит, не найдут. Зато у Лори будет шанс наладить свою жизнь.

Лори по привычке писала сообщения Сэму, но через несколько месяцев замолчала, проявляясь только по праздникам с короткими поздравлениями. Большего и не требовалось.

Они ехали на Запад не спеша, вдоль опустевших кукурузных полей, навстречу Кордильерам, своим Кордильерам, и в начале октября добрались до тихоокеанского побережья, проехав равнинную степь с пожухлой травой — так скучно встречал путешественников вечнозеленый штат Вашингтон. Зато после степи начались горы, врастающие пиками в необычно яркое лазурное небо — в первый день им повезло с погодой и ярко светило солнце. Несколько недель они кружили по узкому серпантину под моросящим дождем, мимо скал и обрывов, вдоль океана и рыбацких деревень, где ночлег стоил двадцатку. При плохой видимости дожидались внизу, пока туман рассеется, и снова кружили по перевалам Каскадных гор. За эти дни они вдоволь насмотрелись на порыжевшую хвою и траву, бирюзовые блики озер между бурыми скалами, издалека на снег и настоящие вершины и успели двинуть на Юг, в Орегон, до выпадения первого снега и закрытия горных трасс.

В Орегоне они остановились в небольшом деревянном домике в крошечном, человек на триста, городке в горах Сискайю, — вышло не дороже мотеля. Дин после дороги и плотного ужина, забив на душ, лег на кровать, желая выспаться. А Сэм вышел за колой к автомату и пропал. 

Звонки на телефон ничего не дали, GPS не помог, никто из жителей не видел Сэма, до Джона Дин не дозвонился тоже, но Адам сказал, что Сэм давно с ними не общался. Дин кинулся к спасателям и несколько дней провел у них, слушая радиоперекличку, но, к счастью, никаких несчастных случаев за эти дни в горах не случилось, неопознанных трупов никто не находил.

Получалось, что Сэм уехал сам, автостопом? Но зачем?

Дин в отчаянии позвонил домой, и Эш пообещал дать объявление на туристических сайтах, а мама сказала:

— Не пори горячку, он взрослый человек. Возможно, ему потребовалось побыть одному, чтобы разобраться, вы же всегда вместе, терпите друг друга, не срываете раздражение, вот и накипело. Я вообще удивлена, что целый год прошел без сучка и задоринки. Ведь вы же совершенно разные. Не могу представить, что у вас общего, кроме его болезни и твоей несостоявшейся мечты стать врачом.

Вышло жестоко, но Дин не успел ни ответить, ни подумать над ее словами, как по второй линии позвонил Сэм.

— Дин, — сказал он таким тоном, что Дин забыл об упреках и о матери, терпеливо ждущей его на первой линии, — ты можешь забрать меня? Я под Эшлендом, по дороге на Медфорд. Здесь один мотель. 

— Выезжаю, — коротко бросил Дин.

На юг по пятому федеральному шоссе он не проехал — пролетел, не замечая сложных участков, не особенно отвлекаясь на объяснения по телефону Джону, Дикону, Эшу, Джо и маме. Импала послушно брала подъемы и спуски, словно живая, а Дин молил и небо, и горы: только бы Сэм дождался, только бы ему хватило терпения.

Сэм дождался, по правде сказать, он сидел в мотеле на стуле, не закрыв дверь номера на замок, и разглядывал свои ладони с таким видом, словно не собирался трогаться с места до конца века. Когда Дин окликнул его по имени, Сэм поднял голову и, хоть не улыбнулся, но по глазам было видно — он рад.

— Сэм, — Дин присел перед ним на корточки, — что случилось? Тебе не понравилось наше путешествие?

— Очень понравилось. Просто… я думаю, лекарство не особо действует, — осторожно, будто на горной тропинке, произнес Сэм.

— С чего ты взял?

— Сны. Они стали ярче. Люди, больные, как я, чувствуют во мне своего, и мне страшно из-за этого. Иногда накатывает паника, что больше никто не будет общаться со мной. И…

— И?

— У меня был приступ. 

— А подробнее?

— В меня вселился демон. 

— Поэтому ты уехал?

— Не хотел тебя пугать.

— И долго он длился? Или ты не помнишь?

— Нет, не долго, вчера отпустило. 

— Почему, — слова Дину давались с трудом, — почему, Сэм, ты позвонил только сегодня?

— Я не хотел пугать. Не хотел рассказывать про него.

— А почему передумал?

— Не хочу повторения.

— Сэм, — Дин сжал его руки, — мы вернемся в клинику Дикона, они проверят, подберут новый препарат.

— Или повысят дозу, и я перестану что-либо ощущать. Ты знаешь, что такое повышенная доза? Это будто тебя сунули под воду, и ты ничего не чувствуешь, и крикнуть даже не можешь. Я не хочу ничего не чувствовать. 

Слова задевали за живое.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

Сэм отвернулся к стене, будто читая текст на обоях:

— А что я могу чувствовать, Дин? Гнев, потому что слабак. Страх, боюсь и клиники, и повтора приступа. Вину. Я подвел папу, умудрился поругаться за пару минут до того, как у него остановилось сердце. Я подвел Джесс, дал ей сгореть у себя на глазах и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ее спасти. Я вечно всех подвожу. И я боюсь подвести тебя, Дин. У меня ведь больше никого нет… я ведь…

— Сэм, посмотри на меня. Ну, пожалуйста, Сэм, — взмолился Дин, и, когда тот обернулся, спросил: — Ответь, только честно, приступ еще не кончился, ведь так? Ты притворяешься нормальным? Демон еще в тебе?

Сэм не ответил, лишь уткнулся лицом в ладони. Но ответа и не требовалось.

В Вашингтон, через всю страну, они не поехали, Дикон посоветовал остаться в Орегоне на зиму, в оздоровительном диспансере Ривер Грова, мол, психотерапевтическое отделение там лучшее на побережье, даже голливудские небожители приезжают лечить депрессии и бессонницы.

Доктор Аманда Ли — еще одна Аманда, симпатичная блондинка, но, в отличие от тезки из Айовы, молоденькая и строгая, — рисперидон оставила только в таблетках и постепенно перевела Сэма на другой препарат, аккуратно подбирая нужную дозу. Им пришлось задержаться, и Рождество с Новым годом они провели среди гор, окруженные многовековыми соснами и тысячелетними секвойями. В Ривер Грове не было горнолыжных трасс, дорогу в снегопады закрывали, и туристы редко доезжали сюда. Местных насчитывалось не больше трех сотен, да в пансионе жили два пациента. Не учитывая Дина и Сэма, снявших за смешные деньги дом.

Смена лекарств, почти ежедневная проверка крови, а может и скука — редко когда они могли придумать интересное занятие — сделали Сэма невыносимым. Его раздражал Дин, вещи Дина, да даже зубная паста, как-то не так выдавленная. Раздражало, когда звонил отец, и когда он не звонил. Когда с ним кто-то пытался общаться, и когда его избегали.

Сэм не любил диспансер, и Дин понимал, почему. Когда они приехали ранним утром, то стали невольными свидетелями, как в санитарной комнате женщина с отекшими глазами забилась в угол и, сидя на полу, умоляла доктора не давать лекарство, потому что от него «деревенеет душа», и затихла, лишь когда ей сделали укол. После чего санитар аккуратно поднял ее, усадил в кресло на колесиках и вывез из комнаты.

— Это миссис Таннер, — сообщила доктор Ли, — она просто уснула. Утром ей станет легче.

— Она не хотела укола, — резко ответил Сэм, бледный как смерть. На лбу у него выступила испарина, а ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Ей показалось, будто муж и старший сын убили младшего и собирались убить ее, — объяснила Аманда, — поверь, ей завтра станет лучше, и намного. Давай мы тебя устроим…

— Дин, я здесь не останусь, — очень тихо произнес Сэм, и стало понятно: он не шутит.

— Ты можешь приходить сюда днем, а жить в гостинице или снять дом, — пожала плечами доктор, привыкшая к разному обращению, — если, конечно, хочешь выздороветь и подобрать лекарство. Мы никого насильно не держим.

С этими словами она развернулась и пошла в лабораторию. Сэма проняло, и он остался, но в диспансер приходил днем, а миссис Таннер старательно избегал.

Кроме миссис Таннер, в диспансере жил Джимми Новак — его жена и дочурка переехали из Иллинойса в Ривер Гров, когда узнали, что их муж лечится в Орегоне. История его была стандартной, будто из учебника: год назад Джимми услышал голоса и решил, что с ним общается ангел. Психолог, к которому обратилась жена, выписал медикаменты, не сильно вникая в дозы и действия, и Джимми перестал чувствовать. И от отчаяния однажды решился на крайние меры. Миссис Новак пришла с покупками и увидела, как муж сунул руку по локоть в кипящую воду. Руку вылечили, психоз сняли, но Джимми не выдержал и сорвался снова. А через полгода они нашли его в Каскадных горах.

Все это Дин узнал от миссис Новак. Про ангелов ему рассказал сам Джимми, почувствовавший расположение, и в тайне от Сэма, которого невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Обычно Сэм всем нравился, со всеми больными и здоровыми быстро находил контакт, никого не избегал. Но не в Ривер Грове. И реакция Сэма на миссис Таннер с Джимми, и обратная очень удивили Дина, пока он не вспомнил, как Дикон и Джон уговорили его поехать с Сэмом по штатам. 

Выходит, с Дином Сэм изменился, попытался стать обычным? Или играл роль обычного? Хотелось верить, что первое.

Возможно, Сэм был зол из-за отношения Джимми, из-за своего срыва и из-за того, что устал от лекарств. Дин придумывал много причин и терпел, но вечера они проводили раздельно, почти не общаясь. Дин ходил в бар и играл на бильярде, чаще всего сам с собой, а Сэм гулял, пока не замерзал, и ложился спать с каждым днем все раньше и раньше. А через неделю Дин, вернувшись из бара в полночь, застал его бодрствующим.

— Ты чего не спишь? — удивился Дин. — Тебе ведь завтра рано утром идти в диспансер. И зачем ты открыл окно, холодно же, вон и снега намело на подоконник? 

— Мне жарко, — растягивая гласные, отозвался Сэм, — а снег — растает. Диспансер сосет.

Дин пораженно повернулся. Не может быть. На лице Сэма блуждала улыбка, глаза блестели, а на щеках играл румянец.

— Ты выпил? Сэм?!!

— Ну, выпил, ну и что, — нелепо развел руками Сэм. 

И координация движений нарушена. Нет, ну дает.

— Тебе же нельзя, с твоими-то антипсихотиками.

— Какая разница, если они не действуют? 

— Что ты несешь? 

— Их принимаешь не ты, Дин, а я. И я лучше знаю…

— Это просто переходный период, нельзя перестать принимать лекарства, иначе не будет прогресса. Сэм, нельзя, сейчас нельзя бунтовать.

— Я был послушным мальчиком, с рождения. А толку?

Дин подошел к Сэму, положил ему руку на шею. Все завтра, завтра они разберутся с этим дерьмом. Завтра Сэм сам поймет, что был неправ. Но сегодня нужно было как-то убедить, подобрать нужные слова.

— Сэм, я за тобой наблюдаю, это моя работа, — слова нашлись сами собой, — и я не дам тебе воли. Ну-ка, давай спать.

Дин второй рукой обхватил Сэма за пояс и поднял с кресла, еле дотащил до кровати — Сэм волочил ноги и висел на шее Дина мертвым грузом — и уронил на постель.

— А в чем заключается моя работа, Дин? — поинтересовался Сэм. 

— Слушать меня? Врачей? Выздороветь?

— Ты же знаешь, — обхватывая подушку и переворачиваясь на живот, пробормотал Сэм, и Дин пожалел, что заплетались у него только ноги, а не язык, — что болезнь, психическая болезнь — трагедия для родни, а для больного — выход, уход из чертовой реальности. 

Дин опустился на свою кровать — они никогда не сдвигали их вместе. В больших городах никому нет дела, братья они или нет, а вот в глубинке и без всякого повода косились. И настраивать против себя окружающих из-за маленького неудобства не стоило.

Утром Сэма вырвало, от похмелья раскалывалась голова. Доктор Ли ничего не сказала в упрек, хотя все поняла, лишь так посмотрела, что Сэм больше не пил.

Если бы он еще отключил голову... Ривер Гров, прекрасный, снежный, так похожий на сказочный зимний город, влиял на Сэма не лучшим образом.

— Дин, ты видишь, что улучшения нет, — глядя в окно на серое небо — синоптики обещали сильный снегопад, — меланхолично произнес Сэм, — все против выздоровления. И раннее начало, и участившиеся психозы, и кратковременность ремиссий. Ты должен оставить меня здесь и уехать. 

— Никуда я не уеду. Что за ерунда? 

— Здесь нечем заняться, а я не лучшая компания сейчас. Меня все время все бесит, я чувствую такую злость, как она бурлит в жилах… почему ты улыбаешься?

— Ты чувствуешь, Сэмми, понимаешь, чувствуешь. Тебе не надо, как Джимми, для этого совать руку в кастрюлю с кипятком. 

— Считаешь, что еще не все потеряно?

— Все совсем не потеряно, Сэмми. Мы прорвемся, я обещаю. Это просто зима, просто плохое настроение. Но, подумай логически, без эмоций, ты же умный парень. Почитай про симптоматику. Чувствовать — это хорошо. И лекарства помогают.

Дин улыбался, но в глазах щипало, а на душе лежал увесистый булыжник. Но Сэм купился. 

— Мне кажется Ривер Гров давит, здесь так мало солнца. Иногда без солнца не по себе… 

И Дин не выдержал, взял у доктора Ли рецепт на пролонг и, хотя та и предупреждала, что им следует еще задержаться, увез Сэма вниз, проскочив между снегопадами, игнорируя советы местных не действовать сгоряча и подождать потепления. На одном участке дороге им пришлось под метелью несколько часов откапывать Импалу из сугроба и надевать на колеса цепи — они рвались из Орегона, как будто за ними гнались адские гончие. А когда, свернув после Сакраменто на восьмидесятое шоссе, добрались до Сан-Франциско, Сэм пришел в себя, и Вашингтон с Диконом отпали. За это-то и корил себя Дин второго мая в Южной Дакоте. Да и сейчас, в теплое, но влажное вашингтонское лето, пока бродил между соснами и ждал Сэма с групповой терапии Бобби Сингера. 

На скамейке под ивой худая до изнемождения девушка рисовала в альбоме, и скучающий Дин сам не понял, как подошел ближе. Яркие, словно вспыхнувшая спичка, рыжие волосы подчеркивали нездоровую белизну кожи, впавшие щеки и темные круги под глазами. Дина она заметила, но головы так и не подняла, только подвинулась влево. Дин сел и заглянул в альбом.

— Это Антихрист, — пояснила девушка, — он поможет восстать Дьяволу, и, когда тот восстанет, вселится в Антихриста.

Слова звучали дико, но Дина поразили не столько они, сколько рисунок: с белого листа на него смотрел Сэм, отчетливо складываясь из простых штрихов фломастера, несмотря на искаженные пропорции и полностью заштрихованные белки глаз.

Дин, видимо, внушил доверие, отреагировав на рисунок паническим ужасом, поэтому больная повернула голову и по секрету сказала вполголоса:

— Он здесь, морочит всем голову на групповой терапии. 

— О! А почему ты не с ними?

— Со мной, после откровений, занимаются отдельно, и, когда собирается группа, у меня творческая терапия. Я Анна, Анна Милтон. Хочешь посмотреть мой альбом?

— Давай. Я Дин.

— Винчестер?! — воскликнула Анна и даже вскочила со скамейки. — Ты его брат?

Дин растерялся, не зная, что делать. Вдруг от его ответа у нее начнется истерика? С обычными людьми всегда четко знаешь, что допустимо, а что нет, а вот с такими — узкая горная тропа над бездной. Неверный шаг и вся выстроенная терапия насмарку.

— Ты точно Дин Винчестер, — Анна снова поразила его своим восторженным, даже экзальтированным тоном, — ты нас всех спасешь. Я слышала о тебе, ты помогаешь другим, ты спасешь нас.

— Гм… хорошо, я попробую.

Анна вернулась на скамейку, взяла у него из рук альбом, перевернула страницу.

— Это ты, выбираешься из могилы, — показала она на крест и руку из-под земли, — тебя вытащил из Ада Кастиэль, он приходит по четвергам в центр занятости.

— Давно ты это нарисовала? — спросил Дин, безуспешно пытаясь совладать с голосом, тот хрипел как бас-саксофон на верхних нотах: благодаря фестивалям Айовы-Сити у Дина появились примеры для сравнения не только из рока. 

— Вчера, — Анну не смущало то, как Дин произносит слова. — Я здесь всего пятый день и уже разрисовала половину альбома. Здесь хорошо прятаться.

— А от кого ты прячешься?

— От демонов и ангелов, конечно. Они ищут меня.

— А зачем они тебя ищут?

— Чтобы убить, как убили моих родителей.

— Демоны понятно, а почему ангелы желают тебе смерти?

В такой невзрачной девушке — и такая замысловатая вселенная, с парадоксальными законами. Дин понимал, что увлекся, но ему, правда, было интересно понять основы ее мира.

— Я ангел, Дин, падший ангел. Мне захотелось стать человеком. Спуститься на землю. Захотелось чувствовать, не знать, а чувствовать. Это так хорошо, быть человеком, наполненным желаниями и эмоциями. Хорошо красить волосы, улыбаться, врать, хорошо испугаться, пытаясь стащить в супермаркете дешевую ерунду. Хорошо что-то любить, вообще хорошо любить. 

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Дин, невольно улыбаясь. — А что ты любишь, Анна?

— Шоколадный торт. Секс. 

— Неплохой выбор.

— Еще увидимся, Дин, — Анна забрала у него альбом.

— Постой, я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, ты милый. Я вижу Руби с белкой, значит групповая терапия закончилась, и теперь моя очередь.

Дин обернулся и, действительно, увидел на аллее смуглую девушку с темными блестящими волосами; та присела на корточки, пытаясь надорвать пакет с орешками, — пакет не давался — и белку на стволе сосны: пушистый хвост задрался вверх, параллельно земле, коготки вцепились в кору, глаза внимательно следили за пальцами девушки. Пакетик хрустнул, и зверек тут же спрыгнул на траву и подбежал за лакомством.

Девушка в джинсах, футболке и кроссовках не напоминала ни больную, ни медперсонал: пришла к кому-то в гости? Или работает здесь, в кафе или центре занятости?

— Руби — демон, — предупредила Анна, — но она хороший демон. Тем не менее, не стоит ей доверять.

У «демона» так и не получалось ничего с орешками, белка недовольно чесала одной лапкой нос, и Дин отвернулся к Анне.

— Не буду, — пообещал он, — ты не опаздываешь?

— А вот твой брат — доверяет, — вздохнула Анна, — смотри сам.

Дин вновь повернулся, и девушка с орешками разом перестала быть милой. Потому что рядом с ней стоял Сэм, надрывающий этот чертовый пакетик, улыбающийся, чуть ли не лучащийся светом его Сэм. И эта девчонка, Руби, совершенно точно флиртовала с ним: откинула волосы, одну прядь намотала на палец, будто нечаянно облизала губы. Почувствовав взгляд Дина, она подняла глаза. Обернулся и Сэм, резко дернув упаковку и просыпая содержимое, к которому мигом рванул зверек.

— Удачи, — шепнула Анна и пошла в другую сторону, противоположную клинике, но Дин не обратил внимания.

— Дин, — Сэм радостно улыбался, гораздо шире, чем Руби. И немного отпустило.

— Ты свободен? — Дин выразительно посмотрел на Руби, которая так и сидела на корточках и гладила белку.

Было что-то неестественное в том, насколько дикий зверек оказался ручным. Или он казался ручным и давал себя гладить, пока его кормили, а в следующую минуту запросто удерет или цапнет за палец.

А ведь болезнь, душевная болезнь, похожа на дикого зверька. Пока люди думают, что приручили ее своими медикаментами и терапиями, она таится, себе на уме, и никогда не знаешь, что будет потом. С другой стороны, пока единственное, что врачи могут сделать — приручить болезнь. По сравнению с недавним прошлым, когда пациенты содержались, как в тюрьмах, в цепях, прогресс налицо.

— Да, — прерывая мысли Дина, ответил Сэм, — терапия закончилась. И мне сказали, что после Дня Независимости можно будет не посещать занятия. 

— Повезло, — вздохнула Руби, — а меня пока не отпускают домой.

— Почему? — вырвалось у Дина.

На вид Руби была здоровой, даже очень здоровой для этого места. Хотя, возможно, так казалось на контрасте с Анной.

— У меня ЧМТ. Давно, в детстве, упала с качелей. Сильно ударилась, меня возили в больницу. Все прошло. А недавно начались... странности, и родители стали возить по церквям, изгонять бесов. Я распугала несколько приходов, пока один вменяемый пастор, пастор Джим не посоветовал обратиться к врачам.

— Мы познакомились на групповой терапии, — добавил Сэм. 

— Я приняла его за Антихриста и обрадовалась, — рассмеялась Руби, — что он не хромой и рогатый черт.

— Она так шутит, — пояснил Сэм.

— Зато Анна воспринимает ваши шуточки всерьез. 

— Анна — это жуткий случай, — сообщила Руби, — по слухам, она училась на журфаке в другом городе, когда в дом влезли грабители, ничего не украли, но зарезали ее родителей. Вот у нее и поехала крыша. Бредит своим апокалипсисом и пугает, что мы все умрем.

— А откуда она знает обо мне? — спросил Дин.

— А это все он, — Руби кивнула на Сэма, — взял и ляпнул, что его брат, Дин Винчестер, остановит конец света и всех спасет. Анна трепетная девушка, вот и запомнила. Ведь даже ей не хочется умирать.

— Ясно, — медленно проговорил Дин, и Сэм смущенно опустил голову.

— Я не все рассказываю на этих сеансах, — в свое оправдание проговорил он, — просто она была так напугана и, главное, больше всего боялась Бога, все твердила, что тот ее покарает за непослушание, вот я и вспомнил тебя, ты ведь не любишь Бога. И после этого она начала рисовать. Бобби очень рад.

— У тебя, Дин, — сказала Руби, — нет спаек в височных областях мозга. И эта область у тебя не стимулируется, потому-то ты и не веришь, и не видишь чудес.

— С чего ты взяла про височную долю? — удивился Дин.

— Со слов Бобби. Он сделал мне МРТ и нашел спайки именно там. Говорит, если где и искать Бога или Дьявола, то именно в височной доле. Правда, мне сейчас дают что-то от судорог, поэтому я чудес не вижу больше. Скучно здесь, только белки прикольные. Ну, еще иногда Сэм.

Дин не вытерпел.

— Приятно было поболтать, Руби. Сэм, ты идешь?

Сэм сердечно кивнул Руби, и они с Дином пошли прочь от девушки, забывшей о своей ручной белке.


	9. Агония

Ди-Си провожал их дождем и всего сорока градусами тепла, но, чем дальше они ехали на юг, вниз по восточному побережью, тем больше прояснялась погода. Девяносто пятое шоссе не зря называли дорогой в лето. Каждый час пути повышал температуру на два градуса, медленно, но верно — Сэм вывел эту закономерность, глядя на показания спидометра и электронного табло на здании банка в Саванне. 

В Саванне они переночевали и рано утром двинули дальше. До Майами оставалось ехать еще столько же и растягивать поездку еще на один день ни одному не хотелось. Через два часа они добрались до Флориды, и, хотя сильно теплей не стало, изменилась растительность: хвойные деревья уступили свое место вдоль обочин пальмам. Дорога привела в небольшой городок со странной крепостью, трамвайчиком с фонариками и доской на одном из домов, которая лаконично сообщала, что первое европейское поселение здесь основал некий испанец. В городке на узких мощеных улочках встречались машины из северных штатов и даже из Канады. 

Задерживаться смысла не было никакого, и скоро за окнами Импалы потянулись плантации цитрусовых. Потеплело до семидесяти градусов, и, несмотря на облачность и ветер с океана, Дин и Сэм скинули куртки.

Остановились они в Броварде, чтобы из него поехать в национальный парк Эверглейдс: кормить комаров, смотреть на болота, щупальца мангровых деревьев, орхидеи и прочие две тысячи растений, названия которых Сэм нашел на сайте парка. Зато после парка они собирались на Ки-Уэст — крайнюю точку штата, остров вечной фиесты, омываемый с одной стороны Атлантикой, с другой — Мексиканским заливом.

От дороги или смены климата Сэм дрых беспробудно, пока не сработал будильник и не включилась радиостанция с бодрящим мотивом. Дин зашнуровывал ботинки и не особо разглядывал Сэма, но замешательство и удивление запомнил. В ванной Дин специально выдавил пасту не так, как требовал Сэм, — с конца тюбика, но не получил даже возмущенного взгляда.

Сэм, растерянный и погруженный в свои мысли, напоминал брошенного щенка, мокнущего под дождем. Носки на полу, раскиданные вещи — ничего его не беспокоило.

— Ты чего такой? Заболел? — не выдержал Дин.

Сэм ответил медленно, с трудом подбирая слова:

— Ничего, мне приснился плохой сон.

Пришлось делать вид, что все в порядке.

В Броварде кипела жизнь: приятная девушка раздавала листовки; грузчики ломали голову, как на второй этаж занести стол, который не влезал в дверной проем, и поминали Пулитцеровскую премию добрым словом; в заведении, уже переросшем обычную закусочную, но до ресторана пока не дотягивающем, пахло блинчиками и беконом. Они сели за столик, дожидаясь официантку, женщину средних лет в желтом форменном платье, по имени Дорис. Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь жалюзи, падал косыми лучами, выхватывая нахмуренный лоб Сэма и шею, оставляя в тени глаза.

— Ты чего такой напряженный?

Ответить Сэм не успел, к ним подошла Дорис. Дин улыбнулся ей за двоих, заказывая кофе, фирменное блюдо — по вторникам посетителей ждал «кот в мешке» — и бекон. Сэм взял кофе и блинчики с сиропом.

Радужное настроение ничто не портило: ни кислая улыбка Сэма, ни перспектива провести день впустую. Но попытаться уговорить Сэма придумать другое развлечение стоило.

— Что-то мне не очень хочется ехать и смотреть тропические болота. Они красивы только по «Дискавери», если уж так тебе хочется в лес, поехали на мыс Канаверал? Сходим в музей космических исследований. Эй! Я готов пойти в музей! Сэ-эм! Сэмми!

Сэм рассеянно взглянул на Дина, не сразу понимания, кто он и где находится.

— Витаешь в облаках?

— Не пугайся, пожалуйста, но у меня странное ощущение. Будто мы переживаем этот день во второй раз.

— Дежавю?

— Нет, не дежавю. 

— А что же?

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Нет, почему, верю. Только пока не знаю, что случилось.

— Сегодня — вторник?

— Да, вторник.

— Вчера тоже был вторник.

— Как в «Дне сурка»?

— Именно, и я не могу выбраться из вторника.

— А зачем выбираться, Сэмми? Сколько возможностей открывается. Делай, что хочешь, без последствий. Напиться — и на утро не испытывать похмелья. Подраться — и проснуться без ушибов и отеков. Украсть, попасть в полицию, уснуть за решеткой, проснуться в своей постели. Можно сразу перейти к финальной части фильма, научиться всей той ерунде, на которую никогда не хватало времени. 

Дин мечтательно улыбался. Иногда хотелось бы попасть в один и тот же день.

— Жизнь отличается от кино, Дин. У Фила Коннорса никто не умирал на руках.

— А как же тот бездомный… ммм… помнишь, он ему еще свое пальто отдал. Постой! Ты видел чью-то смерть?

— Не просто чью-то, Дин. Я видел, как тебе всадили в грудь заряд из двустволки. 

Дин ожидал, что Сэм сейчас подмигнет и рассмеется, но он лишь поджал губы. На скулах у него заиграли желваки. Значит, Сэм не шутил, значит…

— Кто?

— Владелец аттракциона «Заколдованный круг», куда мы залезли ночью.

Час от часу не легче. Этой ночью они спали, как убитые, и вряд ли Сэм куда-то отлучался из номера.

— А зачем мы туда влезли?

Сэм удивился. Брови и кончики век поползли вверх, рот округлился, как у маленького ребенка.

— Как зачем? — Ему оставалось для полноты картины только всплеснуть руками, но руки он засунул в карманы куртки, и теперь трогательно дергал плечом. Жестикуляция Сэма, забывшего вынуть руки из карманов, всегда забавляла и умиляла Дина.

— Если ты помнишь, — тем временем продолжал Сэм, — мы расследуем исчезновение Декстера Хассельбека. Последний раз его видели здесь.

Он открыл лэптоп, развернул его к Дину. На странице электронной версии газеты рядом с фотографией мужчины средних лет располагался заголовок: «Таинственное исчезновение».

— Пропал Декстер Хассельбек. Последний раз его видели в Броварде, штат Флорида. Декстер Хассельбек купил билет на аттракцион «Заколдованный круг», имитирующий гравитационные холмы и ямы, и больше никто его не видел… — прочитал Дин.

Однако! Сэма не только переклинило на дежавю, он еще и нашел ему объяснение. Временная петля — что-то новенькое. Бред?

— Кофе, — прервала Дина Дорис, — острый соус для фирменного. 

Кофе, вполне приличный на вкус, привел в порядок мысли. Дикон и Бобби посоветовали бы подыграть. И вернуться назад. Вдвоем. Сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы Сэм снова не сбежал, чтобы не пришлось искать его, как в Орегоне.

— Ты считаешь, с этим аттракционом дело не чисто? — осторожно подбирая слова, поинтересовался Дин.

— Нет, я так не считаю, — сразу ответил Сэм, не раздумывая. — Я думаю, кто-то, кто может так шутить, специально поместил меня во временную петлю, чтобы я вечно смотрел, как ты умираешь, и не мог тебя спасти.

Ничего себе! 

— Но кому это надо, Сэмми?

— Уж точно не хорошим парням. Поэтому, Дин, я с тебя глаз спускать не буду.

— Даже если мне нужно будет отлить?

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Сэм! Со мной ничего не случится! Обещаю.

— Нет, ты можешь поскользнуться, тебя решат ограбить…

— Да кто тут будет грабить?

— Например, вон тот доходяга! — Сэм кивнул в сторону барной стойки, у которой сидел со спутанными грязными волосами человек, изможденный и бедно одетый, пил кофе и перебирал медяки.

Похоже, Сэм никуда сбегать не собирается. Но его гипертрофированная опека — тоже не выход. 

— Сэм, в том и дело, что это — доходяга. Да что он мне сделает?

— Если у него с собой пистолет, то ничего делать и не придется. Один выстрел, и ты пальцем пошевелить не успеешь.

— Сэм, уже не смешно. Это паранойя, — выпалил Дин, немедленно жалея о сказанных сгоряча словах.

— Да-да, я в курсе, — ответил Сэм резче, чем обычно, — что дежавю — глюк мозга, когда только что поступившую информацию он воспринимает как старую. Дин! У меня нет паранойи, и это — не дежавю.

— Допустим, ты прав. И дальше?

— Быстрее поехали отсюда. 

— Хорошо. Только можно я доем? 

Сэм долго колебался, прежде чем с большой неохотой кивнул.

От чтения меню Дина оторвала официантка. Вместо дежурной фразы достаточно ехидно прозвучало:

— Вы братья?

Дин поднял голову. Высокая блондинка, место которой на обложках журнала, а не в придорожном кафетерии Джорджии, смотрела на него с пренебрежением. Какое ей дело до степени родства посетителей? Ее дело принять заказ, принести еду и счет. За такие взгляды на чаевых не заработаешь.

— А что, не похоже? — съязвил Дин.

— Твой братишка, солнце, выкурил косячок и теперь вон тому чудику рассказывает сказки.

— Чудик не против?

— Нет.

— А тебе какое дело? 

— Да мне никакого. Вот только через четверть часа у дежурного патруля пересмена, и копы придут сюда жрать. Ты хочешь, чтобы вас задержали?

Дин пальцами отстучал на крышке стола несколько тактов «One» Металлики, прежде чем произнести:

— Я хочу, солнце, жареную курицу в тесте с картошкой фри и холодным чаем.

— Ты не понял…

— Все я понял. Не лезь не в свое дело, крошка. 

— Ну и прекрасно! Больше не буду предупреждать идиотов! — официантка развернула блокнот и с таким нажимом стала записывать заказ, что пальцы у нее побелели. — А что будет твой братишка? 

Дин тянул время, наслаждаясь ее бешенством.

— Колу. Гамбургер, но вместо булочки — листья салата. И кукурузные чипсы. 

Официантка не осталась в долгу:

— Через двадцать минут приготовят, солнышко.

— Сука, — в сердцах бросил Дин и отправился за Сэмом.

Тот сидел у стойки и болтал с барменом совсем не о погоде.

— Пошли, Сэм, я заказал ленч. 

— Я рассказывал Теду, как надо защищаться. Чтобы он рассказал своим клиентам.

— Запивать каждый стакан скотча литром воды? — не удержался от насмешки Дин.

Парочке клиентов с испитыми лицами и стаканами со скотчем в руках этот совет определено не помешал бы.

— Нет, — покачал головой Сэм. — Про наши секреты. Соль. Пентаграммы…

Дин схватил Сэма за шею и тихо на ухо сказал:

— Сэм, ну какие же это секреты, если ты выдаешь их первому встречному забулдыге. Потом, кто знает, вдруг это демон.

— Демон не он, — Сэм повернулся к Дину и громким шепотом произнес: — а она.

Глазами он показывал куда-то за спину Дину. Конечно, за спиной дефилировала по залу та самая высокомерная блондинка с колой и чаем для них.

— Он прав, это еще та чертовка, — хмыкнул один из забулдыг, проспиртованный от красного носа до кончиков пальцев. — А вот все остальное… твой брат, приятель, считает, что наступит конец света. И советует провести его в бункере.

— Не в бункере, — недовольно скривился Сэм, — в помещении, обшитом железом, пропитанным солью…

— А я считаю, что конец света лучше встречать с хорошим скотчем. Но, думаю, он ошибается. Ты — хороший парень, Сэм, но конца света не будет.

Дин повернулся к скептику.

— А ты недоволен, что он ошибается? 

Он понимал, что груб, что не сдерживается. Но смотреть на этих здоровых ублюдков, особенно тех, травящих себя алкоголем, и спускать им с рук насмешки над Сэмом он не мог.

— Этот гребаный мир, приятель, — отозвался достаточно спокойно безымянный забулдыга, — еще долго простоит, к сожалению.

— Пошли, Сэм, меня от философии в сон клонит. Пошли, Сэмми, — Дин не просил, а умолял, боясь сорваться окончательно. Сэм, открывший рот, чтобы возразить, захлопнул его, давая увести себя к столику.

Дверь звякнула, и, действительно, блондинка Дину не соврала: два полицейских зашли в кафетерий, выбрав столик у окна.

Одновременно с ними нарисовалась и официантка, шмякнула тарелки с приборами и, ни слова не говоря, удалилась.

— Это Руби, — сообщил Сэм, наклоняясь к столу и понижая голос. — Я ее сразу узнал. Она делает вид, что мы не знакомы, но это она.

— Руби? — Дин от неожиданности не сразу смог вдохнуть воздуха. — Сэм, Руби — брюнетка, а это блондинка.

— Руби же демон, Дин, она переселилась в другое тело, делов-то.

— Да уж, — Дин взялся за приборы, но кусок не лез в горло. Лучше бы он послушал совета этой суки, тогда бы, может быть, Сэм не придумал историю про Руби.

Они семь часов ехали до этого городка, спешно возвращаясь в Вашингтон. Майями и Ки-Уэст остались далеко на юге, временно недосягаемые. Дин думал здесь заночевать, но теперь об этом и речи идти не могло.

— Ешь скорее, Сэм, нам еще ехать и ехать.

До Вашингтона почти семьсот миль. Десять часов езды, если не гнать. Превысить скорость? Никакого толку, Импала быстрая и мощная, но до сверхзвукового самолета даже ей далеко. Если гнать за сотню, то все равно, нет, он не высидит за рулем еще семь часов, срубится, и спешить им уже будет некуда, да и незачем.

Тем не менее, лучше здесь не оставаться.

— Нам лучше здесь не оставаться, — произнес Сэм, снова читая его мысли.

Они спешно доели и отмахали еще сто миль. На некоторых участках дороги Дин превышал скорость, так что через час они уже въехали в Саванну. Немного покружили по центру, скользя шинами по сверкающей на солнце дороге из бетона и ракушек, и на выезде из города нашли приличный мотель. У входа росли два дуба древнее и мотеля, и города. На брелках выданных ключей красовались выжженные дубовые листья. В номере зеленые стены, по задумке декоратора, компенсировали голые ветви деревьев на улице.

Дин придирался, конечно. Он устал, с Сэмом творилось что-то неладное, люди, вроде той сучки из кафетерия, раздражали. В последнее время раздражения и усталости накапливалось все больше и больше, порой Дин изливал желчь шутками и недвусмысленными издевками, честно говоря, давно нарывался. Но никто не спешил давать волю кулакам, а сам начинать драку Дин не умел.

— Чего ты там обнимаешься с лэптопом? — буркнул Дин скрюченному на стуле Сэму. — Порнуху смотришь? Ложись-ка спать.

— Я не хочу спать, Дин. Потому что, кто знает, что случится. Да, мы уехали из Флориды, но вдруг завтра опять будет вторник? Вдруг ты умрешь? Если я усну, то пропущу…

— Иди сюда, — Дин подвинулся, благо размер кровати позволял, спасибо Джорджии и человеческим постелям, — будешь караулить меня вблизи.

— Дин! — Сэм ошарашенно уставился на него. — Мы уже не маленькие дети, чтобы спать вместе.

— Я никому не скажу, что тебе страшно, обещаю.

— Снова шутишь. Я не могу. Ты мой брат…

— Кто-о-о?! — Дин приподнялся на локте. Только этого им не хватало.

— Ты здоров? Мы же записались как Дин и Сэм Винчестеры там, в журнале регистрации.

В голосе Сэма звучала такая неподдельная забота, и, если бы не его искренность, Дин бы принял эти слова за дурацкий розыгрыш. 

Это Сэм. Сэм болен. Но он не глуп, просто мир видит немного не так, как остальные. Да, искренность Сэма — паршивое окончание паршивого дня. Но что оставалось Дину, как не терпеть?

— Мало ли как мы записались, Сэм. Мы говорим всем, что братья…

— Мы не братья? 

Сэм удивился, но возражать не стал, а внимательно выслушал аргументы Дина. По правде говоря, аргументы вышли жалкими, но ничего другого Дин не придумал:

— Мы не братья, Сэм. Твои родители: Джон и Мэри. Мою маму зовут Эллен. Помнишь ее? Эллен?

Сэм поверил, захлопнул лэптоп, потушил верхний свет.

— Эллен? — повторил он. — «Дом у дороги»? Эллен и Джо? Помню, да.

— Эллен и Джо, — обрадовался Дин. — «Дом у дороги».

— И Эш. Такой гик из Бостона.

— В точку.

Сэм очень неуверенно подошел к Дину.

— Но я думал, — произнес он, поджимая правую ступню — по полу сквозило, — что ты — мой брат и любишь меня.

— Я люблю тебя так, как ни один брат не любит. Ты будешь спать? Или снова будешь греть свои ноги об меня?

Дин никогда еще не признавался в любви, обычно слова застревали в горле, но сейчас, сейчас они вырвались сами, так естественно, словно долго ждали подходящей минуты. 

Сэм вспыхнул, залез под одеяло, стоило погасить ночник. Неуверенно обнял Дина, стараясь не ворочаться и не мешать, стать меньше ростом и возрастом.

— Спи, — в лохматую макушку произнес Дин, — никуда я не денусь. Обещаю.

Чем ближе они подъезжали к Вашингтону, тем беспокойнее становился Сэм. В Ричмонде они остановились заправиться, и Сэм не выдержал:

— Дин, если что-то пойдет не так, если вдруг… то я хочу сказать…

— Нет-нет-нет, обойдемся без прощаний, — перебил его Дин. — Все будет хорошо, верь мне.

— Дин, тебе осталось несколько часов…

— Два часа, и мы увидим Бобби, Дикона и Руби с белкой.

Вот про Руби не стоило говорить, потому что Сэм изменился в лице.

— Два часа, и тебя заберут.

— Никто меня никуда не заберет. Не дрейфь. И тебя не заберут тоже.

Дин боялся спросить, куда, по мнению Сэма, его должны забрать. Поэтому врубил погромче музыку и стал подпевать знакомым хитам. Когда они подъезжали к клинике, Сэм подпевал тоже, не всегда попадая в ноты, сдержанно улыбался и почти перестал дергаться.

Бобби не требовалось объяснений, он все понял, как только их увидел.

— Прости, что накрылся твой ужин, — вместо доброго вечера произнес Дин, — но…

— Ужин из холодильника никуда не сбежит, — отмахнулся Бобби, — а вот Сэм как раз может. — Он хлопнул Сэма по плечу. — У тебя, парень, вроде бы для нас есть неотложное сообщение? Я прав? Поделишься? 

Сэм нерешительно кивнул.

— Тогда пошли, пораскинем мозгами, как тебе помочь. Дин, никуда не уходи, с медсестрами не флиртуй. Почитай пока прессу в фойе.

Будто бы Дин мог читать, не зная, что происходит в кабинете! Такой полнотой знаний, как Бобби или Дикон, он не обладал, но нехватку компенсировало воображение. Бобби вышел через полчаса, когда Дин дошел до предположения об ЭСТ — именно электросудорожной терапией Фуллер собирался лечить Сэма, раз медикаменты не помогали.

— Я попросил Сэма кое-что записать. Интересная вырисовывается у него логика бреда. От суеверий он перешел к самой читаемой книге мира. Знаешь, к какой?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дин. — Библии, что ли?

Спросил наугад и попал в точку.

— Именно. То ли Анна Милтон на него так повлияла, то ли у него просто ее фамилия вызвала ассоциацию.

— Что за ассоциацию? 

— И чему вас только учат ТВ-шоу? Джон Милтон — первый мирской автор, сочинивший поэму о Дьяволе. Если интересно, о чем Сэм думает, сходи в библиотеку и попроси «Потерянный рай». Ну, или в интернете почитай пересказ. Но я бы советовал книгу целиком. Не кисни, со многими пациентами волей-неволей приходится повышать свой кругозор. Интересно, возьмется ли после Библии Сэм за Талмуд? Как ты считаешь? Я давно хотел изучить его, да ни повода, ни времени не было. Пока мы скакали по мифологии народов мира, да сказкам. 

— Лечение не помогает?

— Почему? С чего ты взял? Только из-за продуктивной симптоматики? 

— Он же бредит.

— Да, причем, очень ярко, и это хорошо.

— Хорошо? В каком смысле хорошо?

— Сэм сейчас целиком и полностью включен в сказочные события, где ему отведена главная роль. Он повторяет сюжет Милтоновского противостояния архангелов Михаила и Люцифера. Причем считает, что демоны пытаются из него сделать аналог Антихриста, а ангелы из тебя — Михаила. И, конечно, он пытается сопротивляться. То есть он не анализирует, не подгоняет действительность под свой бред. И, чем острее состояние пациента, тем точнее диагноз, тем быстрей закончится приступ, тем меньше остаточные психические изменения.

— Значит, все-таки приступ. Антипсихотик не действует.

— Да что ты заладил: «действует», «не действует»! Действует, конечно, просто болезнь — это не кошмар, который забыл, и как будто он не снился. После каждого приступа Сэм меняется, и с ним остается в той или иной степени вся симптоматика. Только он способен понимать, что реально, а что нет. Или делать вид, симулировать. Но не сейчас.

— И что же делать?

Бобби, к счастью, не вспомнил об ЭСТ.

— Терапию индивидуальную и в группах. Достаточно долгая реабилитация вас ждет, но другого пути нет. И вот что еще… хватит уже мотаться по штатам, пора вам осесть. Сэму подберут в центре занятости работу, а тебе стоит подумать об учебе. В нашем университете Вашингтона — одна из самых неплохих медицинских школ на весь континент. Опыт работы у тебя есть, тест ты сдашь, то, насколько ты серьезно хочешь помогать людям, легко докажешь. Историями хоть про Лукаса, хоть про Макса, хоть про Лори.

— Я не уверен, что меня возьмут.

— Да брось, кого же брать, как не тебя?

— Я не уверен, что хочу…

— Не понял. Повтори-ка еще раз.

Бобби, добродушный весельчак Бобби, гневно нахмурил брови.

— Не уверен, что хочу становиться врачом, сэр, — как на духу выпалил Дин и зажмурился. 

— Чушь! 

Дин открыл глаза и обнаружил, что гроза миновала.

— У тебя выгорание, — спокойно, как маленькому принялся объяснять Бобби, — обычное выгорание хорошего врача, который столкнулся с тем, что не всем может помочь, и временно опустил руки. Но ты можешь помогать людям, сынок. Ты заметил маленькие отличия больных от здоровых, ты помог на начальной стадии, благодаря тебе люди получили правильный диагноз до серьезного рецидива. Благодаря тебе они практически не заметят неудобств, не то, что другие, которым не повезло пересечься с тобой в свое время.

— Как не повезло Сэму? И как до сих пор ему не везет? Как я не вижу этих маленьких отличий в поведении здорового Сэма и начинающего срываться с катушек?

— Просто с Сэмом ты пристрастен. Ничего странного и удивительного. Не суди себя строго, Сэму посчастливилось встретить тебя.

— Именно, — разговор выматывал так, что сил на любые эмоции не оставалось, — а счастье для Сэма — сущий яд.

— Наше бессознательное удивительно. Кто знает, может, ты его и вытащишь.

— Хотелось бы верить! 

— Сделай невозможное, парень. Поверь. Мне не хочется этого говорить, Дин, но сейчас ты — единственный человек, которому Сэм доверяет, и только ты с ним держишь устойчивую связь.

Дин представил себя в ураган: бумажный змей и катушка в руках, которую вырывает порывами ветра.

Вот так выглядела его связь с Сэмом.

— Да я бы продал душу Дьяволу, если бы тот пообещал помочь Сэму. Но верить в чудеса?..

— Хм, интересно, а если бы ты мог выбрать между концом света, но со здоровым Сэмом, и нормальным миром, в котором Сэм болен, — ты выбрал бы первое?

— Я бы выбрал Сэма.

— Вместе с концом света в придачу?

Дин не ответил. У него и так наступил конец света. Поэтому какого черта? Конечно, он выбирает тот, где рядом с ним Сэм.

Неважно, какой именно Сэм, пускай будет заблудившийся в своих иллюзиях, главное — рядом.

— Ага! — удовлетворенно фыркнул Бобби, внимательно наблюдающий за ним и читающий как открытую книгу. — Все меняется, если посмотреть под другим углом, так? Лучше верить, чем раскисать. Подумай над этим.

Дин старался верить каждую ночь, когда Сэм просыпался рядом с ним, забываясь, и замирал, когда задерживал дыхание. Как бы ни хотелось успокоить, прикоснуться губами к бьющейся жилке на виске, провести рукой по волосам, разгладить нахмуренный лоб, Дин терпел и притворялся. Притворялся старшим братом, остерегающим от кошмаров младшего. Недовольно бурчал: «Сэмми, давай спать», и делал вид, что спит, пока Сэм не расслаблялся.

Когда Сэма мучили кошмары, Дин будил его, и они вместе сочиняли хороший финал. Сэм засыпал, цепляясь за Дина, веря, что тот его спасет и во сне, вмешается и всем надерет задницы, а Дин долго ворочался до утра, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход.

Если бы демоны и ангелы существовали не только в воображении Сэма, он бы что-то смог сделать, ну хоть что-то. А так?

Но он старался. Слова Бобби врезались в память и не давали опускать руки.

В субботу Дин дождался Сэма с тренинга социальных навыков, и они пошли прогуляться по городу, совсем упустив из виду ежегодный парад цветущей вишни. По главной улице медленно двигалась праздничная колонна: курсанты морских училищ несли флаги штатов, за ними замыкали колонну «вишневые» принцессы в белых платьях.

— Сэм?! — раздался звонкий девичий голос. Дин обернулся. Через толпу зрителей к ним пробиралась худенькая коротко стриженная блондинка в джинсах и розовой блузке. 

— Мэг? — Сэм не улыбался, напротив, он озадаченно, не без испуга глядел на приближающуюся девушку.

— Мэг? Та самая, которая умерла? — спросил вслух Дин и сразу же пожалел, что не придержал язык.

— Демоны с легкостью меняют тела. То тело, в котором Мэг была раньше, погибло, как только она покинула его, — объяснил Сэм, почти не разжимая губ.

— Привет, Сэм, — девушка, сияя улыбкой, обвила своей ручкой Сэма за шею и чмокнула в щеку, — давно не виделись. О! Это твой брат?

— Да.

Сэм будто оцепенел. И, пока она не отошла на шаг назад, не вздохнул свободнее. Дин решил вмешаться:

— Я Дин. Много слышал о тебе.

— Я представляю себе, что ты слышал! Наверняка Сэм не стал рассказывать о блестящей операции в сувенирном магазинчике на М-стрит. Пока он заливал владельцу что-то про индейцев, которые бы никогда не стали подбирать такие цвета для головного убора шамана, я стащила кроличью лапку.

— Кроличью лапку? — удивился Дин.

— Владелец не хотел ее продавать и утверждал, что она приносит удачу. Врал, конечно. Я ее потеряла, как только мы дошли до Висконсин-авеню. Вы надолго здесь?

Сэм упорно молчал, и отвечать снова пришлось Дину.

— Пока не знаем.

— Тогда увидимся! Когда этот зануда повеселеет! — Мэг махнула на прощание, прежде чем раствориться в толпе. Но Сэм так и не шелохнулся.

— Сэм? — Дин тронул его за плечо. — Сэмми!

— Это ловушка! Ловушка!

— Я понял. Звоним Бобби? Или поедем домой?

— Домой. Там нас не найдут.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Дин.

Прогулялись, называется.

Домом Сэм считал квартиру за городом, небольшую, но уютную и с нормальной арендой платой. Недалеко от дома останавливался автобус, на котором за пять минут или чуть больше, в зависимости от пробок, жители пригорода добирались до метро. Иногда Сэм сам ездил в клинику и спешил на него. А обратно его уже подвозил Дин.   
Они привыкали, обживаясь на новом месте, и вот теперь эта Мэг. Что творится у Сэма в голове? Это та самая девчонка, с которой он сбегал на вечеринки? Она не умирала, а Сэм придумал ее самоубийство? Или, как с Руби, Сэм в каждой девушке видит демона? 

В понедельник Дикон, к которому Дин решился подойти со своими сомнениями, внимательно выслушал и, ничего не отвечая, помчался к Бобби. Дин едва поспевал за ним. У Бобби шло занятие, но Дикона оно не остановило. Бобби пришлось прерваться и выйти в коридор.

— Облучение крови! — сказал ему Дикон.

— Чушь! У Сэма ни бронхита, ни послеоперационных воспалений. Зачем городить огород?

— Повысим иммунитет, метаболизм клеток и тканей, улучшим кислородный баланс организма. Не забывай про эффект внушения.

— Да-да, некоторые лечат маниакальные и депрессивные психозы плазмаферезом, а некоторые — заговорами и настоями травятся. Не зря здравоохранение вводит стандарты и настаивает на их соблюдении.

— Бобби, ты стал жить по стандартам? Давно ли? Может, мне стоит зайти к тебе на занятия и сравнить, соответствуешь ли ты сам стандартам?

— От облучения Сэму может стать хуже? — вмешался Дин, так как эти двое снова забылись и перешли на выяснение, кто круче.

— Нет, — ответили оба. Почти что хором.

— А лучше? Может стать лучше?

— Да, может, — неохотно признался Бобби, — но, если и станет, эффект будет кратковременным.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дин. — Делайте ваше облучение. 

— Спасибо, Бобби, ты свободен.

— Сукин сын! Ты специально меня использовал, чтобы запудрить ему мозги!

— Да, — легко согласился Дикон, — мне не пришлось много и нудно убеждать, искать доказательства.

— Еще один вопрос, — от этих двоих психов у Дина поплыла голова, — Мэг Мастерс умерла?

— Да, — Дикон прекратил улыбаться, — умерла и давно. 

— Значит, Сэм снова бредит?

— Не совсем. На параде вы столкнулись с Белой Талбот. Она лечилась здесь пару лет назад. 

— Да-да, — подтвердил Бобби, — скучный диагноз. Расстройство личности. Клептомания. 

— Сэм еще тогда стал звать ее Мэг, а Бела не возражала. Она вообще любила придумывать себе каждый раз новые имена.

— Значит, — выдохнул Дин, — значит, Сэм сейчас не бредил.

— Пошли, не будем отвлекать нашего психотерапевта от его работы, — Дикон кивнул Бобби и чуть ли ни силой потащил Дина назад к себе в кабинет. — Ты же сам рассказывал вот только что, как Сэм напрягся, как говорил про ловушку и запросился в убежище… ничего, вот сделаем облучение крови, подберем Сэму работу, тебя отправим учиться, вот всё, глядишь, и наладится.

— Сэм будет работать, а я — учиться? — Дин остановился как вкопанный, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну, а чему ты удивляешься? У Сэма, насколько я помню, степень бакалавра юридических наук, так что он вполне может работать по специальности. Более того, на работу одна надежда нашей терапии, — Дикон бросил взгляд на сникшего Дина и добавил: — на тебя — вторая.

— А его бред… — начал Дин, но под укоризненным взглядом Дикона тут же поправился: — о'кей, продуктивная симптоматика не будет мешать?

— В центре обучения больные проходят специальные тренинги, чтобы притворятся здоровыми. В случае Сэма, он сам будет помалкивать. Вы же с ним прячетесь от архангелов, поэтому, даже если он увидит провокацию, он скорее поспешит к тебе, чем отреагирует неадекватно.

— Ну-ну.

— Даже если Сэм сорвется, ничего страшного не произойдет. Для помощи в таких случаях и нужны социальные работники. 

— Ну-ну, — еще более скептично произнес Дин.

— Ты да Джон своей гипертрофированной опекой мешаете ему. Он — не ребенок, давно уже не ребенок. Не умственно отсталый, способный к аналитическому труду, к составлению и правке различных регламентов и внутренних документов, к проверке их на расхождения с Конституцией. Методичная работа — для него хорошая возможность научиться контролировать себя, не идти на поводу бреда. Или ты хочешь запереть его дома и сдувать пылинки? Чтобы он окончательно разучился общаться с людьми?

— Я хочу работать! А не бездельничать. Я и так слишком много отдыхал.

— Ты не отдыхал, Дин. Ты помогал Сэму, и, если ты немного времени уделишь себе, своей реализации в жизни, этим ты еще больше поможешь ему. Во всяком случае, он перестанет чувствовать себя виноватым, помехой на твоем пути, бесполезным грузом.

Дин не смог найти ни одного возражения, как бы ему ни были не по душе слова Дикона.  
Черт возьми, может, он и прав.

После восьми сеансов Сэма отпустило. Как бы Бобби ни морщился и ни закатывал глаза, Дикон со своими нетрадиционными методами «авось поможет» выиграл. 

Первые сеансы Дин сидел рядом с напуганным Сэмом и смотрел, как вводят в вену светодиоды, и под кожей разливается красное свечение. Смотрел, и ему так не хватало бесхитростных планов, которыми делился Сэм, желая посетить очередной музей, не хватало определенности первого года путешествия, не хватало ужина в пять, прачечной в одиннадцать, Сэма в семь и десять. Прогулок по городу в четыре. Сна до восьми утра. Не хватало их обычного распорядка, в который не входила клиника, не входила болезнь.

Сэм настолько пришел в себя, что собрал и выбросил свои многочисленные инструкции, записанные на тренингах социальных навыков. Дину потом еще долго попадались стикеры, завалившиеся за диван или забытые на полках шкафа. Часть из них доходила до абсурда. Например, на одном клочке бумажки Дин прочел: «Ничего не говорить Дину о музыке». На другом: «Распорядок второго дня в новом городе: подъем, пробежка, завтрак, прачечная…» — целый список, со временем, указанным для каждого пункта. С ума сойти, жить строго по графику. Да еще по такому.

Сэм настолько пришел в себя, что долго молчал, прежде чем завести старую пластинку:

— Дин, ты не можешь меня защитить и вытащить, посмотри правде в глаза. Ты должен меня отпустить. Я уеду к Фуллеру, в Оклахому. Дикон не перестанет искать свои экспериментальные способы, а отец — тратить деньги. К чему? И что меня ждет? Слабоумие? Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел и вытирал мне слюни. Не хочу. И не позволю.

Фуллер! Дин закипал лишь от одного имени. Зимой они заехали к нему за рецептом — фармкомпания меняла препарат: старый снимали с производства, — и нарвались на сучку Форман, спровоцировавшую Сэма. Возможно, Фуллер и неплохой врач, и поставил многих пациентов на ноги, — но не для Сэма.

— Я тебя не отпущу, так просто ты никуда не уедешь, — пообещал Дин.

Сэм взволнованно принялся мерить комнату своими огромными шагами.

— Ты не понимаешь, — отчаянно жестикулировал он, — что с каждым приступом я меняюсь, и в итоге, в итоге от меня ничего уже не останется. Это буду не я, Дин. Не я. Да что там говорить, если даже сейчас мне не всегда удается переключиться, вспомнить, что ты не мой брат. Я забываю главное. И мне не нравится тот, кем я становлюсь.

— Я буду рядом, — упрямо возразил Дин, — и помогу тебе вспомнить реальное.

Уж в чем в чем, а в упрямстве Дин мог бы Сэма переплюнуть. 

Сэм остановился и вздохнул. Слабая улыбка мимолетно осветила его лицо.

— Дин, ты похож на того врача из вчерашнего шоу. Он годами сидел у постели дочери. Помнишь девушку в коме? Мозг ее давно умер, аппаратура поддерживала внутренние органы. Он жил прошлым. Цеплялся за него и верил в чудо. Ты тоже веришь в чудо.

— Ты не в коме. И у тебя, в отличие от той девочки, работают мозги, даже чересчур порой работают. Так что не о чем говорить.

Сэм, не согласный с Дином, упрямо поджал губы. И в этот миг Дин понял то важное, чего не понимал раньше: мама тоже до последнего надеялась. Да, ее любовь стала неподъемной тяжестью и болью, но добровольно освободиться она не хотела и боролась каждый день за отца. И именно теперь Дин понимал почему.

Он дал волю чувствам. Они не привыкли так просто посреди разговора обниматься, поэтому Сэм удивился, когда Дин шагнул к нему и сжал в объятиях. 

— Давай притворимся, Сэмми, — глухо произнес он, — что у нас впереди хеппи-энд? Как обычно мы притворяемся с твоими кошмарами?

Сэм молчал целую вечность, прежде чем размякнуть — Дин так и не выпустил его из объятий.

— Давай, — согласился он. — Куда отправимся?

— Впереди весь мир, мы даже всю Америку еще не посмотрели. Представь дорогу до самого горизонта, и, сколько бы мы ни проехали, как бы быстро ни гнала Импала, дорога бесконечна и заканчивается там, где небо стекает на землю — то есть нигде.

— Почти как дорога в небо.

— Да, дорога в небо. Нам жизни не хватит, чтобы проехать ее. Но мы будем стараться.

— Вместе?

— Разумеется вместе. Иначе не получится, иначе не будет ни одного шанса доехать до конечной остановки.

Сэм отстранился от него, чтобы произнести, глядя в глаза, серьезно и печально:  
— Я бы, правда, хотел с тобой ехать всю жизнь по такой дороге. Но, Дин, ничего этого не будет.

— Я в курсе. Но кто знает человеческую психику, Сэм? Обычно больной переживает один психоз, лечится и живет спокойно. Не твой случай.

— Нет, не мой. Жаль, что мы не познакомились в Стэнфорде, пока я был нормальным. 

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Дин, — быть может, мы там сто раз пересекались и не обращали друг на друга внимания.

— Странно, что заметили друг друга в Вашингтоне.

— Ничего странного, это наш город, Сэмми. 

— Жаль, Стэнфорд не стал таким.

— За чем дело стало? — Дин присел на подлокотник кресла. — Давай сделаем его таким! Я отлично представляю, как мы бы с тобой познакомились в библиотеке, сражаясь за редкую книгу, как договорились бы читать ее вместе по вечерам, после моей подработки в кафе. Как занятия перешли бы в нечто большее. Как мы стали бы жить вместе, чтобы экономить на квартирной плате, ведь все равно мы зависали бы прочно или у тебя, или у меня. Как мы бы устраивали дурацкие розыгрыши, вечеринки, ночевали на пляже и встречали рассветы, ежась от холода. Как ссорились из-за пасты и носков… и никогда, пожалуй, никогда по-настоящему не были бы знакомы.

— Мы же придумываем счастливый конец, или это и есть для тебя — счастье?

— Нет, — ответил Дин, — нет, Сэм. Просто в этом дурацком мире любое счастье уравновешивается несчастьем. Хотя, нет, раньше я в это верил. Сейчас верю, что нет равновесия, а есть жесткий плевок вселенной. 

— Тебе не хотелось бы все переиграть?

— Кое-что, но не все.

От болезни Сэма Дин с удовольствием бы отказался. И пусть бы их ждала скучная жизнь, с работой в будни, бутылкой пива в пятницу, ссорами из-за быта, глупыми и ничтожными обидами. Недостижимая сладкая жизнь.

Сэм подошел ближе, кусая губы.

— Давай договоримся так: пока не случится еще один приступ, я не поднимаю эту тему. Идет? А как только он повторится, ты отпустишь меня. Ты встретишь девушку, Дин, женишься и будешь жить нормально. Дай слово.

— И не подумаю. Нет, я не могу…

— Дай мне слово, Дин, пожалуйста. 

Дин не смог соврать в ответ, как бы умоляюще Сэм не смотрел на него. Поэтому он просто притянул Сэма к себе и поцеловал.


	10. Эпилог

Психозы прекратились в середине апреля, когда отцвела вишня и половодье в Потомаке спало. Из Вашингтона уезжали туристы, приехавшие поглядеть весенний фестиваль, и приезжали другие, на регату: в Джорджтауне открывался сезон. Вашингтон бурлил: туристы, служащие, машины, автобусы, — все включались во всеобщую веселую суету большого города. Небо все чаще отливало лазурью, с каждым днем становилось теплее. Жизнь налаживалась. 

— Давай вернемся домой, Дин, — попросил однажды Сэм, глядя в окно.

За окном бушевала зелень, парк заливало солнечным светом, и Дин суеверно испугался, хотя повода не было никакого. Воображение нарисовало между их квартирой и остальным миром границу, которую Сэмми уже не пересечь.

— Куда — домой? 

Он валялся на заправленной постели и смотрел в белый потолок. Не мог заставить себя повернуть голову. Ему ночью приснилось, что у Сэма темные мутные глаза, почти черные, без белков и радужной оболочки. 

Ему самому пора к психиатру.

— Сперва — к моему отцу, он ведь жив?

Дин вздрогнул — вопрос звучал неуверенно и оттого страшно — и повернулся. Глаза Сэма, пронзительно зеленые, как деревья за окном, заставили сердце пропустить удар.

— Жив, — выдохнул Дин.

— Сколько я его не видел? — спросил Сэм, не дождался ответа и продолжил: — Потом поедем к твоим. Мне очень понравилась твоя мама. И Джо. Она такая непосредственная. 

Дин заставил себя улыбнуться. 

Ничего плохого не происходило, следующие две недели прошли чуть ли не идеально. И Сэм был адекватен, более чем адекватен: кошмары отступили, тревога и уныние — тоже. Вернулась память, он вспомнил Белу и Руби с белкой. Он теперь ходил не в клинику, а на работу, каждый день к девяти, в небольшой офис на Массачусетс-авеню, оказывающий юридические услуги, пока Дин сидел за книгами, готовясь к тесту для поступления в университет Вашингтона. Бобби и Дикона они стали видеть все реже, что не могло не радовать.

Все было слишком хорошо, и Дин поймал себя на мысли, как бы за такое хорошо не пришлось расплачиваться, и достаточно скоро.

Он оказался прав. Да и Сэм еще подлил масла в огонь.

— Как ты думаешь, там есть что-нибудь? После смерти.

Он подошел к Дину и присел на край кровати. Пальцами прикоснулся к лицу. Погладил лоб, провел по крыльям носа, чуть прищелкнул по кончику. Как слепой, ощупывающий собеседника, долго водил по лбу, векам, щекам и подбородку.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Дин. — Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу запомнить тебя, — убирая руки, ответил Сэм, — чтобы не забыть там. На всякий случай.

— Что ты городишь?!! Ты никогда не умрешь.

— Не умру, — согласился Сэм и прилег рядом.

Они переплели пальцы.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. 

Гулять они так и не собрались, разве что Дин сбегал за пиццей, когда за окном разлились сумерки. Так весь день и провалялись в полусонной неге, будто очутились в том первом своем счастливом мае.

— Дин, — позвал Сэм, еле различимый в темноте, — Ди-ин.

— А?

— Я рад, что и в моем бреде ты рядом вот так же держишь меня. Пусть там ты — мой брат, но со мной.

— Я с тобой, Сэмми, с тобой. Я тебя не оставлю, чтобы ни случилось. Хотя нет! Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится.

— Я знаю, — по голосу было ясно, что Сэм улыбается. Дин провел пальцами по его рту, по кончикам улыбки, приподнятым вверх, и ямочкам на щеках, не удержался, коснулся их губами. Так и есть — улыбается.

— Я понял это при первой встрече, — продолжил Сэм, вот приспичило ему поболтать, когда есть дела поважнее, — понял, но не осознал. Осознал на озере, когда ты вытащил Лукаса. И, Дин, еще... я ни о чем не жалею.

— Неужели? На что спорим, что сейчас пожалеешь? — Дин опустился ниже и принялся щекотать ступню, а Сэм — вырываться.

Возились они недолго, Сэм перешел к запрещенным приемам: опрокинул Дина на спину, устроился у него на плече и засопел, засыпая. 

Дин уснул через секунду, жалея, что нельзя попасть вдвоем в один сон. И увидел старое незнакомое кладбище, воронов и Сэма, ожидающего его.

— Все хорошо, Дин, — проговорил Сэм, прежде чем земля разверзлась у него под ногами, — все будет хорошо. 

Короткое «о» еще не отзвучало, как Сэм провалился вниз, и Дин ослеп от белой вспышки света. 

Сэма не стало. Как бы Дин ни прислушивался, только ветер свистел, да каркали вороны высоко в небе.

А потом голос сказал:

— Ты можешь спасти своего брата, Дин. А заодно и мир. Мы вернем тебя в прошлое, и ты спасешь всех. Поможешь архангелу Михаилу и получишь свою награду. Рай. И Сэма.

Вместо ответа Дин упал на колени, нащупывая яму, и, когда понял, что она затянулась сама собой и Сэм погребен навсегда, — завыл. Он выл отчаянно и дико, ветер подхватывал его голос и нес над землей. 

Искушающий голос умолк, и белый свет погас.

Дин не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть в полной тишине — будто в уши ему набили ваты — и в полной темноте — будто глаза засыпало землей. А, когда на всхлипе пробился вдох, он дернулся, просыпаясь.

Стояла лунная ночь. На севере Потомак нес свои воды в Атлантику; ивы, покрытые каплями росы, от тяжести горбились, как монашки на утренней молитве. А Дин одеревенело лежал, замерзая, но не чувствуя холода, и долго не мог заставить себя поверить, что ангелы существуют только в Сэмовом бреде, что эту реальность не создали специально для Дина, чтобы подтолкнуть его к согласию стать оболочкой для Михаила. 

Потому что Сэм рядом не дышал. И никто не появился, никто не расслышал тихое «да». 

История Сэма, история его болезни, насыщенная и не совсем обычная, заканчивалась банальными словами: «сердечная недостаточность».

 

[Посмотреть анимацию](http://art.allplanets.ru/apocrypha/final_big.htm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все рисунки и оформление выполнены [Addie_Dee](/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee).


End file.
